Un secret, des mensonges II
by Nardanor
Summary: Certain mots peuvent vous tuer. Ils vous rongent, vous détruisent de l'intérieur. Ces mots peuvent vous mener loin très loin. Parfois la frontière entre la vie et la mort est plus mince qu'on ne le croit. Bella va l'apprendre  à ses dépend...
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_Quand on est au fond du gouffre la plupart du temps on essaye d'en sortir. Mais parfois la volonté n'est plus. Les choses qui nous raccrochaient à la vie n'existent plus. Le soleil qui nous maintenait en vie, qui éclairait notre chemin, qui était notre force nous a trahi. **Il **m'a trahi._

_Quand on est au fond du gouffre la plupart du temps on essaye d'en sortir. Mais parfois la lumière au bout du tunnel n'arrive pas. Alors que peut-on faire ? En finir ? Quitter le monde des vivants ? Partir pour ne jamais revenir ? Traverser le pont ? Fuir la noirceur du désespoir qui est maintenant notre vie ou plutôt ce qui reste de nôtre vie ? Oui ce serait une bonne solution. C'est la seule solution. Le poignard en main je m'apprête à illustrer ces propos._

_**Il** n'a pas tenu sa promesse, je ne tiendrais pas la mienne._

_Jamais je ne verrais la lumière au bout du tunnel._


	2. La vie et la mort

La vie et la mort

Point de vue de Bella

Ci-git :

Amélia Isabella Marie Gabrielle Conor née Swan.

(1920-1953)

Stephen Ludovic Conor

(1953)

Evrad Augustin Conor

(1955)

**« L'amour véritable est éternel, rien ne peut le briser ; l'amour est fort comme la mort. »**

Comme chaque année depuis l'âge de trois ans je me trouvais dans le cimetière familial pour honorer la mort de mes proches. La seule et unique tombe demeurait dans une petite clairière à une centaine de mètres derrière la villa. Nous sommes le 13 septembre et cela fait exactement cinquante huit ans que ma mère et mon frère ne sont plus que des lettres gravées sur de la pierre. Stephen... mon petit frère. Alors que je poussais mon premier cri, lui poussait son dernier soupir. Mon père et mon oncle les ont enterrés le lendemain de leur mort. Deux ans plus tard lorsque mon père a lui aussi disparu, Henri a inscrit son nom sur le marbre pour que l'on puisse avoir un endroit où se recueillir. Et l'ironie du sort c'est que je suis née un vendredi. Et aujourd'hui aussi on est vendredi...

Exceptionnellement mon oncle m'avait autorisé à louper les cours. J'étais parti la nuit dernière dans son jet privé. Il me devait bien ça car ce soir c'était décidé. J'avouais tout au Cullen. Je n'avais plus le choix. Il valait mieux pour moi qu'ils le sachent. Ce soir Alice avait organisé une petite réception pour mon anniversaire. C'est à cette occasion que je révélerais tout.

Je déposais une gerbe de tulipes rouge (les fleurs préférées de ma mère) sur la tombe. Je sentis la main de mon oncle sur mon épaule.

**-Bella si tu veux être à l'heure chez les Cullen il faut mieux partir maintenant. Il est presque midi.**

**-Oui tu as raison,** soupirai-je.

Après une dernière pensée pour ma famille, je sortis de la forêt. Avant de monter dans la voiture, je laissais une dernière fois le soleil me réchauffer le visage.

Quelques heure plus tard nous étions installés, mon oncle et moi dans son « petit » avion privé. Il n'utilisait ce dernier que pour ses voyages d'affaires.

Alors que nous survolions l'Oregon, je composais mon discours de ce soir. Le stress commençant à monter, je me pris un verre d'alcool. Comme je m'y attendais cette boisson ne me détendit en rien. Le venin présent dans mon sang détruit toute substance illicite. Il me faudrait plusieurs litres pour que je sois un tout petit peu éméché. Je partis ensuite dans ma cabine pour me changer. J'avais choisi une robe noire, à fine bretelle et qui m'arrivait au niveau des genoux. C'était simple, classique.

L'avion se posa sur la piste de l'aéroport de Portland.

Une fois sortis de l'appareil, nous montâmes mon oncle et moi dans la voiture de ce dernier. Le trajet jusqu'à la villa des Cullen se passa en silence. Seul le battement de plus en plus effréné de mon cœur résonnait. (J'avais renoncé à le maîtriser, c'était devenu pratiquement impossible.) Le véhicule s'arrêta devant la maison. Je m'apprêtais à sortir, mais Henri me retint le bras.

**-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux, mais je tiens à te donner celui-ci.**

**-Mon oncle...**

Il ouvrit la boîte à gants et sortit un coffret recouvert de cuir rouge. Je pris ce dernier et en soulevais le couvercle. Lorsque je vis ce qui était à l'intérieur je restais sans voix. Sur du velours blanc était posé le bijou le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu.

La chaîne était en or blanc et le pendentif était serti d'une topaze bleue taillée en poire. J'allais dire quelques chose du genre : « C'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter » Mais il me prit de court.

**-Il appartenait à ta mère. Les femmes de la famille Swan se transmettaient ce pendentif de génération en génération. Maintenant il te revient. Avant de mourir, Amélia la donnait à ton père et lui a fait promettre de te le transmettre un jour. Aujourd'hui je remplace Evrad.**

Il prit la chaîne et me l'accrocha autour du cou. Avant de me laisser sortir, il m'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front.

Je marchais lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière fut ouverte par Edward. Après un baiser de bienvenue, il m'invita à entrer au salon. Alice s'était surpassée. Toute la pièce était remplie de guirlandes, de bougies, de ballons... Sur une table dans un coin de la salle, trônait un gigantesque gâteau d'anniversaire. Toute la famille était réunit. Sans le savoir, en organisant cette fête, en étant tous présent, ils avaient scellé mon destin et le leur. Dans moins d'une heure ils sauraient tout.

**Désolé pour cette si longue attente mais en plus d'une petite panne d'inspiration, j'avais le Bac blanc à réviser. Le second devrait normalement être plus rapide. Bonne lecture ! Bisous**


	3. Quand le sang coule

Quand le sang coule

Point de vue de Bella

Alice se précipita sur moi, me prit les mains et m'emmena vers une table recouverte de boîte entourée de rubans et de papier multicolore.

**-Ouvre vite tes cadeaux !** S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle en prit un sur la pile et me le donna.

Je commençais à déchirer le papier. J'étais nerveuse. Alice avait contrarié mes plans en voulant m'offrir mes présents d'anniversaire tout de suite. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Les Cullen devaient prendre ça pour de l'excitation.

Après quelques minutes j'avais ouvert tous mes paquets. Esmée et Carlisle m'avaient offert un voyage en Europe, à Paris plus précisément pour deux personnes. Pas besoin de dire qui serait celle qui m'accompagnerait... Emmett et Rosalie ont investi dans un auto radio. De la part d'Alice et Jasper j'eus droit à des bons de réductions pour plein de magasins de vêtements et autres choses que je ne nommerais pas. Quand Alice avait vu ma tête elle m'avait déclaré : « Ne t'inquiète pas je t'aiderais à les liquider ». Pour finir Edward m'avait donné un Cd composé de morceaux de piano qu'il avait lui-même créé. Après de multiples remerciements, on m'invita à couper le gâteau. Je pris un couteau et m'approchai de la « pièce montée ».

J'étais de plus en plus stressée à mesure que le temps de dire la vérité approchait. Je me promis de manger ma part de gâteau très lentement. Mais à ce moment là je ne savais pas encore que je n'en connaîtrais jamais le goût. Mes mains tremblaient tellement à cause de ma nervosité que la lame dérapa et entailla la chair de mon doigt. Instinctivement je mis mon index dans ma bouche et maudissais intérieurement ma stupidité. Je me retournais vers les Cullen dans l'intention de demander un pansement à Carlisle. Ce que je vis me pétrifia sur place. Je n'eus le temps de rien faire, j'aperçus Jasper se précipiter sur moi.

Je commençais à sortir mon bouclier physique pour le repousser. Mais quelqu'un – Edward – m'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce sur une table en verre. Je regardais ahuri, complètement paralysée, pas de peur mais de surprise Jasper propulsé par Edward à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mais Jasper revenait à la charge. C'est Emmett cette fois qui se chargea de le retenir et de l'emmener à l'extérieur. Tout le monde sauf Edward et Carlisle sortirent de la pièce.

Ce dernier ordonna à Edward de faire de même. À la seconde où Carlisle et moi fûmes en tête à tête, il s'approcha à vitesse vampirique et examina mes blessures. Parce qu'évidemment ma petite coupure au doigt n'aurait pas fait fuir tout le monde. En fait en atterrissant sur la table en verre, cette dernière s'était brisée sous mon poids et les bouts de verre m'avaient entaillée presque tout le bras. Le sang coulait à flot. J'aurais pu arrêter l'hémorragie, mais comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de leur dire quoi que ce soit... Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à son bureau. Il commença grâce à une pince à retirer les bouts de verre qui étaient resté coincés. Puis il désinfecta et recousu les plaies. Pour finir il entoura mon bras avec un énorme pansement. Tout ce matériel médical gâché... Dès que je serais rentré chez moi j'enlèverais tout cet attirail et je guérirais mes blessures en quelques secondes. Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas laissé leur dire ? Enfin ce n'est pas si grave car j'ai bien l'intention de tout leur avouer ce soir. Je n'ai pas stressée cinq pois pour rien ? Si ? De toute façon je suis prête. (Je crois).

Une odeur de fumée me fit revenir à la réalité. Carlisle était en train de faire brûler dans une coupe en verre, les compresses souillées. Après quelques minutes de silence, il me déclara :

**-Ce serait plus prudent pour toi et pour nous si Edward te raccompagnait chez toi tout de suite.**

Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! Pendant des semaines et des semaines j'ai préparé mon texte, ma défense. J'ai construit un à un mes arguments. J'ai stressé, paniqué. Plusieurs fois j'ai eu des crises d'angoisse. Mon cœur était à la limite du malaise cardiaque. Et j'ai enduré tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me couper bêtement le doigt ? Pour faire fuir mon petit ami et sa famille ? Pour enfin ne rien leur dire ? Alors que s'ils étaient au courant, tout s'arrangerait ! Je suis dé-goû-tée.

J'essayais de résister :

**-Mais...**

**-Bella ce n'est pas contre toi, mais ça sera plus prudent crois-moi.**

J'ai bien dit « essayer ».

Seuls Esmée et Carlisle me dirent au revoir, adieu devrai-je dire. Les autres étaient partis. On me jeta presque dehors. Je rejoignis Edward dans sa voiture. Le trajet se déroula en silence. Une certaine tension régnait dans l'air. Une fois garé devant la maison, Edward m'ouvrit la porte. Au lieu de rentrer je restais plantée devant lui.

**-Tu diras à Jasper et aux autres que je suis désolée que cette soirée ne se soit pas passée comme prévu.**

**-Comme tu veux.**

**-Tu viens me rejoindre ce soir ?** Demandai-je pleine d'espoir.

**-Je ne pense pas.**

**-O.K.**

Je m'approchais de lui pour un baiser d'au revoir. Celui qu'il me rendit n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il n'avait rien de tendre ni de passionné.

**-Bonne nuit Bella,** ce fut son dernier baiser, ses dernières paroles. Mais à ce moment là je n'en avais pas conscience.

Je rentrais sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Jacques et Georgianna. Je filais directement dans ma chambre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis mon oncle allongé sur mon lit.

**-Tu rentres trop tôt,** me dit-il. **Ça s'est mal passé ? Ils t'ont expulsée de chez eux ?**

**-Ont peut dire ça comme ça.**

**-Bella... je suis désolé...**

**-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.**

**-Alors explique.**

Je lui racontais ma pitoyable fête d'anniversaire.

À la fin de mon récit, il éclata de rire.

**-Tu t'es coupé le doigt... en coupant un gâteau ? J'aurais voulu être une souris pour voir ça.**

**-Ce n'est pas drôle.**

**-Non mais franchement Bella. Tu peux jongler avec des coupes en cristal tout en étant en équilibre sur une corde, tu peux toucher des bulles de savons sans qu'elles explosent. Tu es vraiment très habile de tes dix doigts et tu trouves le moyen de t'en couper un, rien qu'en utilisant un simple couteau,** il explosa de rire de nouveau

**-C'est bon j'ai compris. Et arrête tu vas finir par réveiller les occupants d'à côté !** Il se calma. **Bon j'espère que tu me laisses un nouveau délai vu les circonstances.**

**-Bien sûr. Tu as jusqu'à mercredi.**

**-Merci,** je partis me mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bains.

À mon retour dans ma chambre, je pris un ciseau sur mon bureau et découpais le pansement autour de mon bras. Puis je concentrais une grande partie de mon venin présent dans mes vaisseaux sanguins au niveau des plaies. Ces dernières se refermèrent immédiatement.

Quand je relevais la tête je remarquais que mon oncle s'était changé lui aussi. Au lieu d'un jean et d'une chemise, il portait T-shirt et jogging.

**-Tu comptes « dormir » ici ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je voulais être tranquille ?**

**-Si tu parlais d'Edward, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne viendra pas. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas bordée.**

**-C'est vrai c'était quand la dernière fois ?**

**-Tu devais avoir dix ans.**

**-Je me souviens, j'avais encore fais un cauchemar.**

**-Tu en faisais beaucoup à l'époque.**

Je me glissais dans les draps et me collais contre mon oncle. Je me laissais bercer comme avant...

**-Tu veux une histoire ?** me demanda-il.

**-Pas vraiment, mais... tu parles souvent de papa et rarement de maman, alors parle-moi d'elle.**

**-Ta mère était très courageuse, il en fallait du courage pour accepter de côtoyer un vampire. Elle avait aussi un sale caractère. Et crois-moi sans ce sale caractère tu ne serais pas là. Ton père ne voulait pas te garder, enfin vous garder ton frère et toi. À l'époque l'échographie n'existait pas et nous n'avions aucun moyen pour savoir comment vous vous développiez et comment vous seriez. En fait on ne savait pas que vous étiez deux jusqu'à l'accouchement. Bref Evrad voulait faire avorter ta mère. Elle a refusé. Pendant des jours et des jours je les ai entendu se disputer. Finalement ton père a renoncé à la convaincre. Oui ta mère était courageuse. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait mourir, mais elle a tenu,** pendant plusieurs heures mon oncle continua à me vanter les mérites de ma mère. Vers deux heures du matin je m'endormis.


	4. Les lettres assassines

Les lettres assassines

Point de vue de Bella

Je ne vis pas Edward du week-end et il ne m'appela pas non plus. Il avait sans doute besoin de digérer l'incident, c'est pour cela que je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure. C'est le lundi matin, ne le voyant pas arriver avec ses frères et sœurs que je commençais à m'inquiéter. À chaque heures de cours j'espérais le voir apparaître, mais rien. Le soir après les cours au lieu de rentrer directement, je partis sur la plage. J'avais besoin de me ressourcer, voir se déchaîner les vagues me fit énormément de bien. Quand je me garais devant la maison quelques heures plus tard, la nuit commençait à tomber. À peine avais-je franchit la porte d'entrée que Jacques me tendit un papier.

**-Quelqu'un l'a glissé sous la porte en fin d'après midi. Ton nom était inscrit dessus je l'ai donc mis de côté jusqu'à ton retour.**

Je pris l'enveloppe et l'ouvris, un peu nerveuse. J'avais reconnu l'écriture d'Edward. Sur cette lettre, simplement quelques lignes :

_Dès que tu auras lu ce mot, retrouve-moi dans la forêt derrière chez toi._

_Edward_

Je ne perdis pas de temps. J'abandonnais mon sac dans l'entrée et partis directement sans prévenir personne. Je courus jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Mais à mon arrivée personne. La déception s'empara aussitôt de moi. Je décidé quand même de relativiser. Il était sans doute en retard ou il préférait que la nuit soit complètement tombée... Au bout de dix minutes toujours pas d'Edward en vue. C'est alors que je remarquais un objet blanc sur une souche d'arbre. Préoccupée par l'absence d'Edward je n'avais pas fait attention. Je m'approchais et pris cet « objet » dans les mains. C'était encore un mot d'Edward. Je décachetais l'enveloppe, pris la lettre et commençais à lire :

_Bella, quand tu liras cette lettre, je serais déjà loin. Je suis parti avec ma famille et nous ne reviendrons pas. J'ai pris cette décision pour ton bien mais aussi pour nôtre bien à tous. Mais pour que tu comprennes réellement les motivations qui ont engendré cette décision. Tu dois connaître la vérité. Premièrement nous sommes des vampires et toi tu es une humaine. Nous sommes dangereux pour toi, l'attaque de James il y a quelques mois et l'incident de vendredi soir le prouve. Deuxièmement, Bella je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, mais cet amour n'a apparemment pas le même sens pour toi que pour moi. Au début j'étais amoureux de toi, fou amoureux, mais le temps a passé et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais simplement amoureux du simple fait d'aimer. Je t'aime comme j'aime Alice ou Rosalie, comme une petite sœur qu'il faut protéger. Bien sûr je me suis vite aperçu que tu m'aimais comme une femme aime un homme. C'est donc surtout pour cela que j'ai décidé de partir.__Notre relation ne pouvait plus durer. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon et tu ne m'apportes rien de bon. Tu es comme un animal de compagnie, au début c'est nouveau, c'est amusant et puis après on se lasse vite. J'ai besoin de changer d'air, d'aller voir ailleurs, de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Car j'en suis sûr tu n'es pas la personne que j'attendais. Tu n'es pas celle qu'il me faut. Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te faire souffrir et c'est ce que je fais. En partant maintenant je t'empêche de t'attacher encore. Et puis tout le monde le dit : quand le mal est pris à temps, on souffre moins et on a plus de chance de s'en sortir. De toute façon les humains se remettent vite de ces choses là. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu tenais toujours tes promesses, j'espère donc que tu tiendras celle-là. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger. Je parle surtout pour Jacques, Georgianna et ton oncle. Ils t'aiment beaucoup. À mon tour je vais te faire une promesse. Je ne reviendrais pas, je te laisserais refaire et vivre ta vie. Je ne m'imposerais plus. Tu es désormais libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'as plus à te préoccuper de moi. M'oublier est la seule chose qu'il te reste à faire. Adieu Bella._

_Edward_

Courir, courir et encore courir. Pour tout oublier, ma vie, mon passé, mon avenir. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Tout est flou, brouillé. Seuls ses mots restent clairs, précis, irréels. Ils résonnent dans ma tête, pilonnent mon cœur, rongent mes entrailles, perforent mon âme, forment une brèche, un trou, un précipice, un gouffre, un abîme. Je n'ai plus conscience de rien, ni de la nuit, ni de la pluie, ni de la distance parcouru. C'en est fini de l'amour, du bonheur, de la lucidité. Je ne suis plus rien. Je n'existe plus.


	5. Le froid de l'hiver

Le froid de l'hiver

Octobre

Novembre

Décembre

Janvier

Février

Point de vue de Bella

Marcher, toujours marcher, continuer, ne jamais s'arrêter. Peu importe le vent, le froid, la neige. Bien sûr j'ai froid, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, je suis exténuée. Mais les crampes douloureuses de mon ventre, la brûlure de ma gorge, la souffrance physique, la fatigue ne sont rien comparée à cette lancinante torture qu'est ce vide dans ma poitrine. Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps, je ne sais pas du tout où je me trouve. Toute chose est devenue insignifiante. Mon esprit est entièrement axé sur ses mots, ses paroles, elles tournent en boucle dans mon crâne. Elles accentuent encore un peu plus le gouffre dans mon thorax, rendent ma respiration difficile, m'enfonçant toujours plus dans le néant. Au moins cette souffrance, cette absence me fait réaliser qu'il était là, qu'il a réellement existé, que je ne l'ai pas inventé.

J'ai du mal à avancer. Quelque chose me bloque les jambes, il commence à faire sombre, Je peine à distinguer les arbres qui m'entourent. Je trébuche, je tombe. Le sol est glacé, humide. Je m'enfonce. Je me relève, mais tombe encore plusieurs fois. Je suis trempée. Des gouttes humides fondent sur mon visage. Il ne pleut pas, il neige. C'est la neige qui me bloque depuis tout à l'heure. Elle m'arrive au niveau des genoux. Pourtant je continus à marcher, je dois continuer à avancer. Il fait de plus en plus sombre. Je ne vois plus rien. Je m'aide de mes mains pour ne pas me cogner. Je ne sais pas ou je suis ni ou je vais, mais je continu à avancer. Je ne dois pas dormir, je ne dois pas me reposer, je ne dois pas m'asseoir. Si je dors, si je ferme les yeux, je risque de penser à lui, à son souvenir. Ses mots qui me vrillent le crâne continuellement vont prendre encore plus d'ampleur. Je ne veux pas souffrir d'avantage. Je recommence à distinguer la végétation alentour. Le ciel s'éclaircit. Le jour se lève déjà. Le temps passe si vite. Tout devient plus clair. Les rayons du soleil commencent à apparaître, ils se réfléchissent sur la neige. Je continus à marcher. Soudain un bruit de feuillage m'arrête net. Je tends l'oreille. Rien. Je sens une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne. Un homme se tient devant moi. Il est grand, les yeux dorés, les cheveux bruns, il est vêtu d'un pull à col roulé, d'un jean et de chaussure de randonnée. Dans son dos est attaché un énorme sac de voyage. Je ne sais pas qui il est. Je ne reconnais pas la personne. C'est donc instinctivement que je me mets en position d'attaque. Mes canines s'allongent, le venin emplit ma bouche, mes muscles se tendent, je grogne. Au lieu de riposter, l'étranger s'approche doucement de moi et me tend la main.

**-Bella c'est moi...**

Je crois à un piège et grogne encore plus.

**-Bella c'est moi Henri, ton oncle. N'est pas peur. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je suis là pour t'aider.**

Henri ?

Les souvenirs se répandirent en moi tel un tsunami. Je me souviens ; Ma dispute avec mon oncle, mon arrivée à Forks, ma rencontre avec eux, avec lui, mon histoire d'amour que je croyais réel, mon anniversaire, sa lettre, les mois d'errances sans boire, manger, dormir... J'aurais pu tuer mon oncle.

Je m'écroulais dans la poudreuse.

Mon oncle accourut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

**-C'est fini Bella, je suis là. Mon Dieu j'ai eu si peur. Je pensais te retrouver morte ! C'est fini,** répétât-il. **Je vais t'aider, tu vas t'en sortir, on va s'en sortir.**

Henri m'aida à me relever et m'adossa à un arbre. Il tourna ma tête vers son visage. Je vis dans ses yeux de la panique, de la peur...

**-Oh mon Dieu ! Tes yeux ! C'est pas vrai ! C'est impossible !**

Il sortit de son sac une bouteille en aluminium, l'ouvrit et me la tendit. Quand je sentis son contenant, je me jetais dessus : du sang. J'avalais à grandes gorgées. Même après avoir bu cinq litres j'avais encore soif. Maintenant que j'étais sortie de ma léthargie, mes besoins primaires se faisaient sentir. Enfin ils prenaient une plus grande importance par rapport à ma douleur dans la poitrine. En plus de la faim, de la soif de sang et d'eau, de la fatigue, j'avais froid, très froid. Mon oncle le comprit, il prit une couverture et m'enroula avec.

Les moments qui suivirent me parurent irréels, surnaturels, abstraits. Ce dont je suis sûre c'est que malgré mon état de fatigue extrême, je ne dormis pas. Henri m'avait pris dans ses bras et s'était mis à courir. Je voyais la forêt défiler. À La nuit tombée mon oncle m'avait allongée sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture et m'avait recouvert d'une seconde couverture. Nous roulâmes longtemps. Régulièrement on s'arrêtait et Henri me donnait à boire, du sang et de l'eau. Ce ne fut que le lendemain que nous nous arrêtâmes pour de bon. Mon oncle m'aida à sortir de la voiture puis il me prit dans ses bras et rentra dans une maison. Cette maison... je la reconnaissais, j'y avais vécu pendant plusieurs mois... Dans la cuisine, un couple d'un certain âge. Jacques et Georgianna... Portée par mon oncle je montais dans ma chambre.

Point de vue d'Henri

J'allongeais Bella sur le lit, et retirais ses vêtements encore humides. Je lui laissais simplement ses dessous. Je pris ma sacoche médicale, la posai sur le bureau et sortis tout ce dont j'avais besoin : seringue, perfusion, poches de sang (humain), flacon de médicament... Je pris la température et la tension de Bella. Les résultats m'affolèrent encore plus. Je savais que les demi-sangs pouvaient baisser leur température jusqu'à 25° car le venin présent dans leur corps continuait à réchauffer leurs organes vitaux. Sauf que Bella était passée sous la barre des 25, son venin n'agissait plus, il était devenu inactif. Elle était désormais sujette à toutes maladies, bactéries, infections qui d'ordinaire étaient enrayées par le venin. En bref, si on comparait son état à celui d'un humain entier, elle était en hypothermie modérée, en sous nutrition avec des carences en vitamines et en fer, ainsi qu'un énorme manque de globules rouge, des difficultés respiratoires et une faiblesse générale extrême. Je ne parle même pas de ses yeux... Vu leur état et leurs couleur, Bella était censée déjà être morte.

Je sortis de la chambre et demandai à Georgianna de réchauffer au micro-ondes les poches de solutés et d'apporter un plateau avec de la nourriture facile à avaler.

Je revins dans la pièce et sortis d'une seconde sacoche, un pied à perfusion pliable. J'installais ce dernier et préparai le reste du matériel. Georgianna arriva, les bras chargés des poches de soluté, elle me les donna et repartit préparer le plateau repas. Je pris le bras de Bella, aseptisai le creux de son coude, mis un garrot, insérai dans sa veine un cathéter court puis reliai la tubulure à la poche pendu à la perche. Je recouvris ensuite ma nièce avec une couette. Dès que Georgianna m'apporta le repas, je donnais à manger à Bella, enfin j'essayais. Bella ne réagissait pas, ses yeux étaient fixés au plafond, c'était pratiquement impossible de lui faire ouvrir la bouche et de lui faire avaler quoi que ce soit. Ma décision fut rapide elle serait nourrit par perfusion alimentaire quand son corps retrouverait une température normale. Elle avait tenu presque six mois sans manger elle peut encore patienter un peu. De toute façon le plus important pour l'instant c'est sa température, ses poumons et son hydratation.

Je pris une poche de sang, la vidai dans un verre, puis écrasai un comprimé de somnifère. Je mélangeai le cachet réduit en poudre dans le sang et avec une paille le fit boire à Bella. Le liquide passait beaucoup mieux que la nourriture. Elle était assoiffée.

Point de vue de Bella

Il m'avait droguée, avec un somnifère. Sinon jamais je n'aurais senti les premiers signes de fatigue. Je le déteste. Je ne veux pas dormir ! Il n'est pas question que je rêve de **_lui_** ! Pourtant c'est si agréable de se laisser aller, de ne plus lutter, de se laisser glisser tout doucement...


	6. Le temps ne guérit pas tout

Le temps ne guérit pas toutes les blessures

Point de vue d'Henri

Cela faisait trois jours que Bella dormait. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui donner d'autres somnifères, sa fatigue avait eu raison d'elle. J'avais retiré sa perfusion. Sa température était remontée à 37°. Je veillais sur elle constamment. J'avais appelé Kelsi, Jonathan et les autres, ils ne tarderont pas à venir. Si je ne les avais pas retenus ils seraient partis tuer Edward. En lavant les affaires de Bella, Georgianna a retrouvé un bout de papier dans la poche de son jean. C'était sa lettre d'adieu, enfin d'adieu, d'abandon je dirais. Si je le tenais... Je le démembrerais, lui arracherais son cœur de pierre, brulerais ses morceaux un à un. À cause de lui Bella aurait pu mourir et elle n'était pas encore complètement sortit d'affaire. Elle souffrait atrocement, à cause de ce... Enfin maintenant le plus important c'est de l'aider à s'en sortir, de la soutenir.

Point de vue de Bella

Quand j'ouvris les yeux je sentis que physiquement j'avais changé. Déjà j'avais chaud, très chaud même et puis je respirais mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je n'avais plus de crampes abdominales dû à la faim et ma gorge ne me brûlait plus. Enfin ça c'était pour les points positifs, car malheureusement il y avait des points négatifs. J'avais une migraine affreuse et tous les muscles de mon corps me faisaient souffrir. Je tournais la tête et vis mon oncle assis sur le rocking-chair dans un coin de la pièce. Quand il vit que j'étais réveillée, il s'approcha de moi.

**-Comment te sens-tu ?** me demanda-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne voulais pas répondre. Je détournais la tête.

Point de vue d'Henri

Bella restait cloitrée toute la journée dans son mutisme. Elle ne parlait pas, même quand on lui posait une question. Son regard était fixé dans le vide, il était inexpressif.

La raison de son immobilité était en partie dû à sa fatigue. Malgré ses trois jours de sommeil ininterrompu, elle n'avait pas récupéré complètement de ces cinq mois d'insomnies. Et elle n'allait pas les récupérer de sitôt. Ses nuits étaient courtes, agitées, coupées par ses cauchemars dont le sujet n'avait pas besoin d'être dit. Elle se réveillait en hurlant et se rendormait difficilement. Je ne pouvais plus lui donner de somnifère, sa température étant de nouveau normale, son venin était réactivé et désintégrait tout produit illicite. Il faudrait des tonnes et des tonnes de cachets pour que cela marche. Et encore...

Sa faiblesse était accentuée par son manque de nutriments. Elle mangeait très peu, le strict minimum. La seule chose qu'elle acceptait d'ingurgiter était le sang. Maigre consolation.

Ses yeux ne changeaient pas de couleur et c'est ce qui m'inquiétait le plus.

J'avais appelé le lycée pour leur annoncer que Bella ne reprendrait pas les cours, la raison était évidente.

Les semblables de Bella étaient arrivés la veille. On se partageait le travail. Ils veillaient Bella le jour et moi la nuit.

Point de vue de Bella

Les heures fuyaient, les jours s'envolaient, les semaines s'écoulaient, le temps passait, et moi je ne le voyais pas passer.

J'étais enfermé dans un espace où rien ne comptait, où le temps n'avait pas de prise. Je n'avais conscience de rien, ni des personnes qui m'entouraient, ni de leurs parole et de leurs gestes.

La douleur dans ma poitrine n'avait pas disparu. Au contraire, maintenant que mes autre maux étaient partis, la faille dans mon thorax s'était agrandie, elle m'oppressait, m'obsédait. **_Son_** souvenir m'obsédait. J'essayais en vain de me rappeler **_ses_** traits, **_son_** visage, mais ma mémoire me faisait défaut. Quand je rêvais de **_lui_**, j'avais devant moi un être flou, contraste saisissant avec ses mots. Les mots de sa lettre qui étaient au contraire si claires, si limpides, si atrocement calmes et froids quand **_il_** me les répétait.

Je me raccrochais à cette image fugace mais entêtante. Cette image qui m'aidait à me rappeler pourquoi je souffrais, pourquoi ma poitrine me brûlait, pourquoi j'avais erré pendant des mois, pourquoi j'étais tombée amoureuse...

Oui je l'avais aimé et cet amour je le payais aujourd'hui. Pourquoi suis-je tombée dans le piège ? Comment ai-je pu croire qu'**_il_** m'aimait aussi ? J'ai des atouts physique et intellectuels indéniable et alors ? J'ai tué, menti, volé, torturé... Je traîne un lourd passé derrière moi, je ne suis pas un être entier, je ne vaux rien, je suis simplement une machine entraînée à tuer. Je ne suis pas humaine, je ne suis pas un vampire, je suis une frontière, un milieu, un mélange, une liaison entre deux espèces, je suis un être abstrait qui possède dans ses chromosomes deux races complètement différentes. Je n'ai pas d'identité propre. Je ne suis rien.

Point de vue de Kelsi

C'était la première fois que je la voyais comme ça. Elle qui était la plus responsable d'entre nous, la plus sage, la plus crainte. Elle qui nous consolait, nous aidait, nous secourait, nous engueulait aussi « pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin » comme elle disait. C'était notre mère adoptive en quelque sorte, même si on avait presque tous nos parents. Sans elle nous n'aurions jamais découvert qui nous étions, on se serait déjà fait tuer. Elle était très indépendante et ne partageait pas souvent ses sentiments et ses pensées, mais c'est ce qu'on aimait chez elle, ce côté mystérieux. Elle était la plus forte physiquement mais aussi mentalement, surtout mentalement, et je ne parle pas de son bouclier. Quand on était en mission – même dans la vie quotidienne – on avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, elle était inébranlable, imperturbable, impassible devant la mort, la douleur, ce qui était complètement contradictoire avec son désir de ne pas tuer.

Notre Bella si fière, si belle, si courageuse, si inflexible avait été terrassée par une lettre, par des mots. Des mots simples mais cruels, implacables, inhumains. Bella, la créature la plus dangereuse qui existe au monde avait été vaincue, parce qu'elle avait aimé.


	7. Dans les tréfonds de l'âme

Dans les tréfonds de l'âme

**« L'âme n'a point de secret que la conduite ne révèle. »**

**Citation chinoise**

Point de vue d'Henri

J'étais inquiet, très inquiet. L'état de Bella m'affolait. Je ne parle pas de son état physique, non ça c'était passable, ça aurait pu être mieux, mais c'était passable. Je parle de son état mental. Son mutisme, son manque d'appétit, ses insomnies me faisaient penser aux symptômes de la dépression. C'est pour cela que j'avais voulu avoir l'avis d'un « spécialiste ». Christopher est un vieil ami (même s'il n'a pas le même régime alimentaire.) Il a des notions en psychiatrie et en psychologie, en plus son don va beaucoup aider. Il peut, rien qu'en touchant une personne connaître ses sentiments les plus enfouis, les plus dissimulés. Ils les analysent, les décryptent, il peut en connaître les causes et deviner les conséquences, il sonde, dissèque l'esprit, l'âme des gens. La seule chose qu'il ne peut pas faire c'est contrôler ces émotions. C'est grâce à lui que Bella et moi avions pu associer les différentes couleurs de ses yeux à ses sentiments. Son don est puissant, tellement puissant qu'il peut passer à travers le bouclier de Bella, c'est le seul vampire à ce jour à pouvoir le faire. Même Aro ne peut pas.

Je l'avais donc appelé pour qu'il examine ma nièce. J'espérais qu'il nous en apprendrait un peu plus sur son aphasie.

Point de vue de Christopher

Henri m'avais appelé ce matin. Il m'avait demandé de me rendre à Forks. Apparemment c'était urgent. J'arrivais donc en début d'après midi devant la maison d'une certaine famille Hopkins. Le docteur Conors m'attendait devant le porche. Après les formules de politesse habituelles, nous nous dirigeâmes à l'étage, je rentrais dans une chambre à la suite d'Henri. Je compris immédiatement la situation. Bella était allongée dans son lit le regard fixe, perdu dans le vide. Ses yeux... C'était la première fois que je les voyais comme ça et c'était... impressionnant, voire même effrayant. Tous les demi-sang étaient là, assis de part et d'autre de la pièce. Leurs cinq paires d'yeux me fixaient. Eux aussi n'avaient pas l'air bien, ils avaient tous les yeux couleur émeraude. Je m'approchais de Bella et pris sa main. Au moment où mes doigt effleurèrent les siens, une myriade de sensations m'envahirent, toutes plus complexes les une que les autres. Je les examinais toutes une par une. Je décryptais tous ce que Bella ressentait. C'était horrible, insoutenable, je ne sais pas comment elle faisait pour pouvoir tout contenir. Toutes ces émotions étaient d'une telle intensité... Son mal était profond, ancré dans le gouffre de son âme. Elle était loin très loin, son esprit était complètement déconnecté de son corps. Jamais je n'avais vu ça. Je retirais ma main et me tournai vers Henri et les autres.

**-Alors ?** me demanda-t-il.

**-C'est assez grave. Elle ressent énormément de choses en même temps. C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Elle est en colère, très en colère contre quelqu'un, mais surtout contre elle-même. Elle se sent trahie, abandonnée, rejetée. Il y a un fort sentiment de dévalorisation aussi. Elle a l'impression de ne plus avoir d'identité, de n'être plus rien. J'ai senti comme un vide dans sa poitrine, elle a mal, très mal. Pourtant ce n'est pas une douleur physique. Elle s'est déconnectée de la réalité, elle n'a plus conscience de rien. Elle e perdu une partie d'elle-même.**

**-Elle va s'en sortir ?** m'interrogea Henri.

**-Je ne sais pas. Cela va dépendre d'elle. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, elle ne peut pas garder tous ces sentiments, ces sensations, ces émotions enfouies. C'est trop puissant, trop dure à contenir, même pour elle. Ça va finir par exploser.**

**-Exploser ? Comment ?**

**-En crise de larme, en cri, en colère. Toutes ces choses qui permettent d'évacuer la tension.**

**-Comment peut-on l'aider ?**

**-Pour l'aider j'ai d'abord besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé.**

Henri m'expliqua alors que Bella avait rencontré un certain vampire, nommé Edward et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce même vampire l'avait abandonnée lâchement par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre, lui disant qu'elle n'était rien pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Par la suite Bella avait erré pendant des mois, sans se nourrir et sans boire, jusqu'à ce que Henri la retrouve et la ramène ici. Son état général était alarmant et il s'était plutôt occupé de l'aspect physique. Mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà que Bella ne parlait pas, ne s'alimentait presque pas et ne dormait plus correctement.

Ces révélations m'avait permis de comprendre pourquoi Bella était dans un tel état.

Contrairement à nous vampires, qui ne ressentent pas grand choses, les demi-sang sont très sensibles. Leurs émotions sont beaucoup plus intenses que chez les humains. Quand Bella s'est éprise d'Edward, ses yeux sont devenu violet, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'aimerait qu'Edward et seulement lui. Elle lui avait donné son cœur, la moitié de son âme, la moitié d'elle-même et Edward en l'abandonnant, en lui avouant qu'elle n'était rien pour lui l'avait brisée. Il était parti en emportant cette moitié de son cœur, de son âme, d'elle-même. Le fait qu'elle l'aime, mais que lui ne l'aime pas l'avait complètement anéantie. Jamais elle ne retomberait amoureuse, que ce soit par peur de souffrir ou par défiance envers les autres hommes, ou tout simplement parce qu'un demi-sang n'aimait qu'une fois. Oui Bella était dans un état grave et je ne savais pas si elle s'en remettrait un jour.

Je fis part ainsi de ces conclusions.

Le silence se fit dans la chambre pendant quelques minutes.

C'est Kelsi qui le rompit en première :

**-Son état peut-il être apparenté à une sorte de dépression ?**

**-Oui il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Tous ces symptômes : insomnies, mutisme, manque d'appétit, dévalorisation, fatigue, immobilisme correspondent. Mais il y a quand même un point positif, si je peux parler de point positif, je n'ai décelé aucune tendances suicidaire.**

Pour l'instant.

**-Que peut-on faire ?**

**-Pas grand chose. Quand il fait beau emmenez-la dehors, continuez à lui parler, forcez-la à boire et à s'alimenter. Au bout d'un moment elle va reprendre conscience, elle ne parlera sans doute pas tout de suite, mais elle marchera, reprendra quelques activités. Par contre respectez ses choix et ne la contredisez pas. Dans cet état, malgré la faiblesse, elle peut devenir facilement agressive, elle a tellement de rancœur et de colère en elle. Et puis il va y avoir un élément déclencheur qui débloquera tout. Elle extériorisera tout ce qu'elle ressent et c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle commencera à « guérir » si je puis dire.**

Je l'espérais pour elle, pour sa famille et pour cet Edward aussi. Car si Bella ne parvenait pas à remonter la pente, je pense... non j'en suis sûr, le **B.I.V** viendrait faire un petit tour chez lui où qu'il se trouve. Et là ce serait dramatique.

**Comme vous avez pu le voir, il y a un sigle à la fin: B.I.V. Vous ne connaitrez la signification qu'un peu plus tard, mais vous pouvez commencer à devinez. **

**Pour cela trois indices: **

**-C'est un groupe **

**-N'est composé qu'exclusivement de Demi-sang **

**-Protège les humains **

**Voilà à vous de chercher maintenant!**


	8. Le reflet fantôme

Le reflet fantôme

Point de vue de Bella

Pour une fois j'étais seule. Vraiment seule. J'avais constaté cette différence lorsque les paroles incessante et incompréhensible de Kelsi s'étaient arrêtées. Depuis un petit moment, je recommençais à sentir les gens autour de moi, leurs paroles, leurs gestes, même si ces derniers étaient encore totalement flous.

Ma chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, Seul un rai de lumière filtrait à travers les volets fermés. Mon rocking-chair avait été déplacé, il ne se trouvait plus sous la fenêtre, mais près de mon lit. Mon réveil montrait quatorze heures trente.

Pris d'une soudaine envie de bouger et de voir ce qu'il se passait dehors, je me levais. L'exercice fut assez périlleux. Je n'avais pas bougé depuis des lustres. Au début j'avançais petit à petit, me tenant au lit, puis mes pas devinrent plus assurés et c'est sans trop de difficulté que j'arrivais à ma fenêtre. Je l'ouvris et décrochais les volets. Une cascade de lumière envahit la pièce et m'aveugla par la même occasion. Je mis quelques secondes à habituer mes yeux à la clarté environnante. Il faisait si beau, le ciel était si clair, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient. C'était un temps magnifique, comme je l'aimais. Je laissais mon visage se réchauffer quelques instant en pleine lumière. Puis une question s'imposa à mon esprit. Quel jour était-on ? Curieuse, je me détournais de la fenêtre et allais droit sur le calendrier accroché au-dessus du bureau. En constatant la date, une vague de douleur emplit ma poitrine. On était le 31 mars. Il y a un an jour pour jour, lui et moi étions dans la clairière. C'était le jour où il m'avait avoué qu'il m'aimait – enfin à l'époque c'est ce que je croyais –, où il m'avait invité au bal, m'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Ces souvenirs ressurgirent tel un serpent dont le venin s'infiltrait dans tout mon être, dans chaque faille, dans chaque plaie. La douleur était si forte que je reculais, écrasée par son poids, une main sur le cœur. Je voulus retourner dans mon lit pour pouvoir de nouveau échapper à ce monde cruel et froid. Mais je m'arrêtais net quand je vis que je n'étais plus seule. Une jeune femme se tenait devant moi. J'avais l'impression de la connaître.

Je la détaillais de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Elle était seulement vêtu de dessous je pouvais donc voir son aspect extérieur qui était déplorable, lamentable même. Elle était petite et maigre. Non. Pas maigre, squelettique. Elle n'avait pas de graisse, pas de formes en général : pas de mollets, pas de cuisses, pas de fesses, pas de ventre, des côtes plus que saillantes, très peu de poitrine, des bras et des jambes atrophiés, un visage osseux. Toute masse musculaire était inexistante. Sa peau était si blanche, si translucide, que je pouvais voir ses os.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient très terne et tombaient en touffes emmêlées. Elle s'approcha, et je pus distinguer plus nettement son visage. Ce dernier était comme le reste : horrible. Ses lèvres étaient très minces et d'une légère teinte bleuté. Sous ses yeux des cernes énormes et très sombres. Ses yeux justement surpassaient tout le reste. Leurs iris étaient couleur onyx, on ne parvenait plus à distinguer ses pupilles. Mais ce n'était toujours pas ça le plus effrayant. C'était ces sortes de minuscules rides noires incrustées dans le blanc de l'œil et sur ses paupières supérieures et inférieures. Elles démarraient à l'iris, se rejoignant et se séparant, comme des ramifications d'arbres. On aurait dit que le noir de la pupille voulait s'étendre dans tous l'œil. C'était horrible. Elle était horrible. J'étais horrible. Ce corps si maigre, si blanc, si laid... Il m'appartenait. C'était mon reflet. C'était moi. Mes bras, mes jambes, mon visage, mes yeux... Mes horribles yeux. Je ne ressemblais plus à rien. Ni à une humaine ni à une vampire. On aurait dit un mort vivant. J'étais vraiment plus proche de la mort que de la vie. Et honnêtement je me demandais comment je pouvais encore vivre avec cette atrocité comme corps. J'étais si laide... Je comprenais pourquoi mon oncle était si inquiet pour moi quand il m'avait retrouvée dans la forêt. La couleur et l'allure de mes yeux avaient dû l'anéantir. Le noir est synonyme de mort pour les demi-sang. Nos yeux changent de couleur lorsque notre cerveau se déconnecte, lorsque nos organes vitaux lâchent. Mais là j'avais fait plutôt fort, en plus de cette modification, le métabolisme de mes yeux était complètement altéré. Je n'étais pas morte physiquement, mais psychologiquement si. C'est cette sorte de mort qui m'avait valu d'avoir ces yeux hideux. Non je n'étais pas morte physiquement, mais j'aurais pu et honnêtement j'aurais préféré...


	9. De nouveaux horizons

De nouveaux horizons...

Point de vue de Bella

Je restais longtemps planté devant la glace. Je m'étais arrêtée quand la porte de ma chambre s'était ouverte. Kelsi était alors apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Elle aussi n'était pas en forme, ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux vert émeraude n'avaient plus la même étincelle de vie qu'auparavant. Elle avait dû beaucoup s'inquiéter pour moi. Quand elle avait vu que j'étais levée, elle s'était précipitée sur moi et m'avait pris dans ses bras. Je m'étais laissé faire. Bientôt les autres nous avaient rejoins. J'avais le droit à un énorme câlin collectif. Il me répétait tous « ça va aller », « tu vas t'en sortir », « on va t'aider ». Si ça pouvait être aussi simple.

Bien plus tard je me retrouvais dans la salle de bains. Il était grand temps que je redevienne autonome. Je retirai mes dessous informes et me glissai sous la douche. Après être restée quelques minutes sous une eau bouillante, je pris du savon et me frottai vigoureusement le corps, et la tête. Comme si je voulais effacer toute trace de sa présence, toute trace de mon passé. Je recommençai l'opération plusieurs fois. Après m'être rincée je sortis et m'enveloppai dans une serviette. Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le miroir, ma peau avait légèrement rosi à cause de l'eau chaude et de mes frictions. Je pris une brosse et tentais de me démêler les cheveux. Cette tâche s'avéra périlleuse. Mes boucles s'étaient transformées en masse de nœuds informes. J'aurais pu les couper mais c'était hors de question. Finalement c'est après énormément de patience et quelques picots de brosse cassés que je réussis à démêler mes cheveux. Je m'habillais rapidement avec ce que j'avais sous la main et j'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Pour cacher mes yeux je mis une paire de lunette de soleil assez large. Une fois dans ma chambre j'ouvris ma fenêtre en grand et entrepris de ranger la pièce, je changeais les draps, fis la poussière... Tout était bon pour me défaire de mon passé, pour me défaire de lui... Comme moi-même sous la douche, je purgeais ma chambre et ma salle de bains de son souvenir... Durant les trois heures qui suivirent je balayai, dépoussiérai, aspirai, frottai, lavai, nettoyai, récurai, la moindre surface, la moindre parcelle des deux pièces qui m'étaient attribuées. Cette activité avait aussi une autre fonction, celle qui me permettait d'avoir l'esprit occupé, pour ne pas penser, ne pas trop réfléchir. Maintenant que j'étais sortie de ma léthargie qui m'interdisait de (trop) souffrir je devais trouver un nouveau moyen de contrer la douleur et le vide dans mon thorax. Et pour ce faire quoi de mieux que de passer le balais, et le chiffon à poussière ?

Quand j'eus estimé que ma chambre et la salle d'eau attenante étaient suffisamment purifié des miasmes de mes démons de l'ancien temps, je descendis dans la cuisine. Mon oncle était au fourneau et pour une fois ça sentait... bon. À mon arrivée il se retourna. Nous restâmes un moment à nous contempler, puis je me précipitai dans ses bras.

**-Oh Bella je suis si soulagé. Tu t'es enfin réveillée**, il me fit asseoir et présenta devant moi un plateau composé de poisson, de pâtes, d'un morceau de pain, d'un yaourt et d'une pomme...

Il pense vraiment que je vais manger tout ça ? Remarquant mon air interrogateur. Il me dit :

**-J'ai pris contact avec une nutritionniste, je lui ai expliqué ton cas et elle m'a fait un planning de « remise en forme ». Il faut que tu fasses du sport aussi. Maintenant que t'es de nouveau active il faut te reprendre en main.**

Me reprendre en main ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit, que je vais lui obéir, appliqué ses règles à la lettre ? Il se fourre le doigt dans...

**-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Bella. Tu t'es vu dans la glace, tu es dans un état lamentable. Tes yeux montrent clairement que tu es en sursis. Si tu ne te reprends pas rapidement je crains le pire et crois-moi il n'est pas question que je te laisse mourir. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas Bella. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je t'aiderais à remonter la pente, même si pour ça il faut te secouer et t'obliger à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas. Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce tant que ce plateau ne sera pas complètement vide.**

Son air de vampire pas commode et buté prit le dessus sur mon envi de balancer le déjeuner. Je pris ma fourchette et piquais précautionneusement dans une pâte. Je me méfiais, à Phoenix c'était Abigaël qui faisait la cuisine et quand mon oncle se mettait derrière les fourneaux c'était toujours une catastrophe. Voyant que je faisais la fine bouche, il m'annonça.

**-Je ne veux pas entendre un seul grognement ou une seule plainte sur le fait que la nourriture est infecte. Georgianna m'a donné des cours de cuisine et elle a trouvé que je m'améliorais.**

Cette réplique déclencha une succession de contractions dans mon ventre, un drôle de bruit sortit de ma gorge. Je compris un peu tard que je riais. Mais ce rire n'était pas un rire forcé ou un rire nerveux. Non. C'était un rire, un vrai. Un rire qui vous fait pleurer, qui vous donne mal au ventre. Un rire qui rend léger et qui vous fait oublier pour un instant vos problèmes, vos soucis, vos souffrances. Un rire qui rend heureux pendant quelques secondes. Oui je riais de ce rire là. Pourtant la situation n'avait rien de risible loin de là, mais ça avait suffi à me plier en deux. Après plusieurs crises de fou rire. Je me calmais enfin. Je pris mes couverts et commençais à manger. Mon oncle quant à lui après quelques secondes de stupeur s'était assis et se félicitait ouvertement de m'avoir fait rire. À la fin de mon repas il prit une bouteille en aluminium et versa son contenu dans mon verre. C'était du sang et vu l'odeur celui d'un fauve.

**-Une dernière chose, me dit-il. Je veux que tu boives un verre de sang par jour et je vérifierais**, décidément mon oncle était devenu un vrai « papa poule ».

Au alentour de dix neuf heure trente, je sortis, accompagnée de Kelsi, nous allâmes directement dans le jardin. Elle étendit une couverture et nous nous allongeâmes. Je regardais le soleil se coucher derrière les arbres. Une nouvelle journée se terminait et une nouvelle vie commençait pour moi. Une vie seule, sans lui. Je devais m'habituer à cette idée. Il le fallait, sinon j'allais souffrir éternellement. Je devais apprendre à l'oublier et à contrer ce vide dans ma poitrine. Ce serait ma mission pendant les cinquante prochaines années.


	10. Se reconstruire ensemble

Se reconstruire ensemble...

Point de vue de Bella

Il y a deux sortes de souffrances : la souffrance physique et la souffrance morale. La souffrance physique on la subit, on ne peut pas s'en défaire. La souffrance morale on la choisit. On choisit de ne rien faire et de se laisser couler ou alors on choisit de se battre et de remonter à la surface. C'est ce que j'avais décidé. Pour m'aider à « aller mieux » je devais arrêter de penser à lui. Et pour mettre toute les chances de mon côté j'avais mis en place une stratégie infaillible. J'avais décidé de me couper de tous ce qui me faisait penser à lui. J'avais donc résolu de jeter toutes les photos de lui et de sa famille. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis, en ouvrant mon album que quelqu'un avait déjà fait le ménage. Il n'y avait plus aucunes photos. _**Il**_ avait sans doute dû y faire un tour avant de me laisser cette lettre. La lettre justement, j'avais supplié mon oncle de me la rendre. Je ne l'ai pas jeté comme on aurait pu si attendre. Elle est pliée dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. La lire me permet de faire mon deuil, en me rappelant qu'_**il**_ ne m'avait jamais aimée. Peut-être suis-je devenu masochiste ? Dans tous les cas mon plan ne s'arrêtait pas la. Tous les livres de ma bibliothèque furent mis en carton. Pourquoi ? Pour m'empêcher d'en prendre un et de repenser à ces longues soirées où lui et moi dissertions sur les bouquins que nous avions aimés. Mes CD quant à eux, furent cassés en deux et jeté à la poubelle, car dès que j'écoutais de la musique, les souvenirs refluaient aussi. Mes cadeaux d'anniversaires ? Ils sont planqués au fond de l'armoire et ils ne seront jamais utilisés. Les chemises de nuit que je portais quand _**il**_ dormait avec moi et qui malheureusement pour moi avaient pris sont odeur, furent brûlées. Enfin mes patins à glace qui eux me faisaient me souvenir de mes après midi avec lui à la patinoire furent bazardés sous le lit. Heureusement je n'étais pas la seule à fournir des efforts.

Mon oncle et mes coéquipiers aussi faisaient tous leur possible pour m'aider. Pendant la journée je respectais le planning de mon oncle à la lettre. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas le choix. Mon oncle était présent partout. Pendant la gymnastique douce du matin, les promenades de l'après midi dans la forêt, les repas. C'est simple je n'avais pas le droit de sortir de la cuisine tant que je n'avais pas fini tout mon plateau et que je n'avais pas bu mon verre de sang. Il allait même vérifiée que je n'allais pas aux toilettes pour tout régurgiter. À ses yeux je pouvais devenir anorexique. Personnellement je n'en étais pas venu à cette extrémité et je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Tout ça pour dire qu'une routine s'était installée. Je n'étais pas retournée au lycée et je n'y retournerais pas. Pas tant que mes yeux seraient revenus à la normale. Déjà que je devais porter des lunettes de soleil constamment. De toute façon c'était bientôt la fin de l'année. Quel intérêt ? Oui une routine s'était installée. Hier il y a quand même eu un événement important. Jacques et Georgianna ont quittés la maison. Ils ont reçus un coup de téléphone d'Angleterre leur disant que Margareth la sœur de Georgianna était décédée. Georgianna étant la seule parente encore vivante, elle devait s'occuper des funérailles. De plus la garde de Heather – la petite fille de Margareth – avait était donné à Georgianna. Ils étaient donc partis en quatrième vitesse. Nous aurions donc dû normalement déménager ma famille et moi mais ils nous avaient laissé la maison. Même s'ils allaient rester un moment en Angleterre, ils comptaient revenir ici. J'étais triste qu'ils partent. Je m'étais beaucoup attaché à eux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de mes coéquipiers.

À peine le taxi parti, ils investissaient déjà la maison. Kelsi et Damien avaient accaparé la chambre des anciens occupants. Les jumeaux Michaël et Jonathan quant eux avaient investi le grenier. Ils avaient trouvé des matelas et avaient construit une chambre de fortune. Mon oncle lui avait mis une option sur mon rocking-chair. Même si la plus part du temps il dormait à mes côtés. Histoire de me maîtriser quand je faisais des cauchemars. Mes cauchemars... ils m'empêchaient de fermer l'œil, plus de quelques heures par nuit. J'avais énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil. En fait je faisais tout pour ne pas le trouver. Je savais qu'en fermant les yeux, _**son**_ visage m'apparaitrait. Et cette vision relancerait un peu plus la douleur dans mon cœur. Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas ne pas dormir. C'est la fatigue qui m'envoyait dans les bras de Morphée, mais j'en sortais dès que son souvenir m'apparaissait. C'était un cercle vicieux. Je ne dormais pas car je ne voulais pas rêver de lui, mais mes insomnies forcées me vidaient et je tombais d'épuisement, quelques heures plus tard je me réveillais en hurlant. Résultat je n'avais pas mon compte de sommeil, pourtant pour ne pas souffrir je refusais de me reposer. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques temps je voulais garder son image en tête pour bien réaliser qu'il avait existé, et que maintenant je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'oublier et enfin souffler. Je ne demandais pas grand chose simplement une nuit complète de sommeil. Mon oncle aurait voulu m'aider. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire s'était me gaver de somnifères.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait après qu'il m'ait retrouvée quasi morte. Le problème c'est qu'à l'époque j'étais en hypothermie, mon venin était donc inactif à cause du froid. Il n'avait donc pas pu dissoudre les molécules du médicament. Aujourd'hui c'était différent, mon venin était réactivé et dès que je prenais un seul comprimé celui-ci était désintégré. J'étais trahi par mon propre corps. Malgré ma fatigue je continuais à suivre le programme de mon oncle. C'était important pour moi car j'avais une occupation qui m'empêchait de trop penser, mais c'était aussi important pour mon oncle. Ça lui prouvait que je voulais avancer et sortir la tête de l'eau. Je ne peux pas affirmer que ma « stratégie infaillible » ainsi que le plan de mon oncle me guériraient complètement de lui. Mais au moins je ne m'enfonçais pas un peu plus. Je restais à la surface. Pour avancer je devais trouver un but, quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher. Quelque chose auquel je consacrerais beaucoup de temps. Oui, je devais trouver un nouveau but à ma vie.


	11. Votre mission: épier en douce ou pas

Votre mission : espionner discrètement (ou pas)

Point de vue omniscient

Ce devait être une nuit ordinaire, une nuit faite pour le repos et la tranquillité. Une nuit où tout est calme et silencieux. Une nuit où tout le monde dort, enfin... pas tout le monde. Onze personnes ne dormaient pas. Et ces onze personnes n'allaient pas vivre une nuit ordinaire. Loin de là.

La scène se déroulait en pleine forêt, en Alaska. Le premier groupe composé de sept personnes résidait dans une grande battisse blanche, au milieu d'une clairière. Les quatre autres individus étaient assis sur les branches d'un grand sapin, à cinq cent mètres de la maison. Ils étaient vêtus de noir et l'un d'entre eux portait des jumelles, de très haute précision. Ce groupe était composé d'une fille, nommé Kelsi et de trois garçons : Damien, Jonathan et Michael. C'est ce dernier qui tenait les jumelles. Ces quatre curieux personnages avaient pour mission d'observer les sept autres personnes. Ils auraient pu s'approcher, mais ils craignaient que les habitants de la maison les voient et les entendent, car ces derniers avaient une ouïe très aiguisée.

C'est donc en chuchotant que les occupants du sapin essayèrent de remplirent convenablement leur mission.

**-Alors tu vois quoi ?** demanda Kelsi à Michael.

**-Pas grand chose.**

**-Comment-ça pas grand choses ?**

**-J'y vois rien, elles sont nulles ces jumelles.**

**-Eh ! On ne critique pas !** intervint Damien. **Je les ai créées moi-même !**

**-C'est bien ce que je dis, elles sont pourries.**

**-Fermez là ! On va se faire repéré !**

**-Toi, la pile électrique on t'a rien demandé.**

**-Si tu oses encore une fois appelé ma copine de...**

**-Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? J'ai peur !** ironisa Michael.

Sentant la tension monter, Jonathan décida de stopper la dispute :

**-Primo, Kelsi a raison, à crier comme ça, ils vont nous repérer.**

**Secundo, Damien, il n'y a que moi qu'ai le droit de frapper mon frère. Tertio, Michael, passe-moi les jumelles, sinon demain on y est encore.**

Après avoir examiné quelques secondes l'appareil. Il marmonna :

**-Comment se fait-il que j'ai un frère aussi crétin ?**

**-Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?**

**-T'as oublié de les régler.**

**-Alors c'est qui qu'est pourri, maintenant ? Hein ?** s'esclaffa Damien.

**-Tu vois ma main ? Imagine le doigt du milieu bien droit et les autres recourbés !**

**-Va te faire mordre !**

Damien allait se jeter sur Michael, mais Kelsi s'interposa entre les deux :

**-C'est Bella qui a raison, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamin, pire que des nouveau-nés. Si elle était ici, elle vous en aurait déjà mis une ! Alors maintenant vous vous calmez sinon...**

**-Sinon ?**

**-Je m'en vais !**

**-Vas y ne te fais pas prier !**

**-Je te rappelle, mon chéri que sans moi vous n'arriverez jamais à atteindre la maison, sans qu'ils vous remarquent.**

**-Elle marque un point là !**

**-Bon d'accord, on fait la paix,** conclut Damien.

**-Parfait !**

**-Bon je m'en veux de vous interrompre, mais il serait temps de bosser un peu**, s'impatienta Jonathan.

**-Mon frère a raison, plus on met de temps, plus Henri va se poser des questions.**

**-À mon avis il s'en pose déjà, signala Kelsi.**

**-Comment-ça ?**

**-Je lui ai demandé de me les décrire.**

**-Zut !**

**-Bonjour la discrétion !**

**-Et vous vouliez que je lui demande comment ?**

**-Ba...**

**-On fait quoi s'il le dit à Bella ?** interrogea Michael.

**-On avisera ?**

**-Si elle l'apprend on est mort !**

**-Elle va sûrement nous engueuler, mais nous tuer... il ne faut pas exagérer !**

**-Je rappelle qu'elle ne peut pas nous engueuler, car aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne parle toujours pas** ! déclara Kelsi.

**-Oui ba tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Christopher ? Elle peut « exploser » à tour moment ! Il suffit d'un élément déclencheur et ça pourrait très bien être la révélation de notre « fugue » !**

**-Mais vous avez fini ! Bella est déjà assez mal en point. Henri ne va pas en rajouter en lui annonçant qu'on est allés rendre visite aux Cullen !**

**-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Michael. Henri ne prendra pas le risque de la miner encore plus.**

**-Merci de me soutenir frérot !**

**-Bon maintenant que c'est régler, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer ?** questionna Damien.

**-C'est pas trop tôt !**

**-Enfin !**

Kelsi prit les choses en main :

**-Jonathan maintenant que t'as réglé les jumelles, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?**

**-Sept personnes.**

**-Ça on sait.**

Damien éclata de rire, mais il fut bientôt arrêter par sa compagne.

**-Aïe ! T'es obligée de me frapper.**

**-Continue et demain soir je dors sur le canapé.**

**-Pff.**

Ce fut au tour des jumeaux de s'esclaffer.

**-Bon on reprend ! Jonathan précise ta vision.**

**-OK. Je vois un homme en train de lire dans une pièce du premier étage, un bureau je crois.**

**-Description s'il te plaît.**

**-Grand, mince, blond, bien habillé, assez jeune, moins de trente ans je dirais.**

**-Ce doit être Carlisle le médecin et chef de famille. Continue.**

**-Dans la chambre d'à côté il y a une femme, petite, menue, cheveux auburn. Elle m'a l'air sympathique.**

**-C'est Esmée la femme de Carlisle.**

**-Au rez-de-chaussée il y a cinq personnes. Deux sont sur le canapé : un homme et une femme. La femme est belle, grande, a une taille type mannequin et est blonde. L'homme est baraqué, on dirait un ours. Deux autres personnes jouent au échec, une femme et un homme aussi. L'homme est blond, grand moins baraqué que l'autre, la fille et petite, et a des cheveux noirs, courts, on dirait un lutin. Enfin il y a un quatrième homme assis dans un fauteuil, il est roux, de même corpulence que le blond. Voilà !**

**-Alors le mannequin ce doit être Rosalie, le baraqué c'est Emmett, le blondinet c'est Jasper, le petit lutin c'est Alice et le rouquin ce doit être... Edward. Mais je préfère vérifier, passe-moi les jumelles.**

**-Tiens.**

Après quelques secondes :

**-C'est bien ça.**

**-Je veux les voir**, déclara Michael.

**-Vas-y.**

**-Eh bah... on peut pas dire qu'elle a mauvais goût. Il est pas mal cet Edward.**

**-Fais voir !** s'exclama Damien.

**-Tiens.**

**-Ah Ouais... Pas mal. Bella l'a bien choisi. Question physique je parle, pas morale.**

**-C'est vrai qu'il est peut-être beau mais il n'a aucune conscience, ajouta Jonathan.**

**-Pauvre Bella, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance. Il a fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un mec qui l'abandonne après seulement quelques mois de vie à deux.**

**-Vous croyez qu'elle s'en remettra un jour ?** interrogea Michael.

Kelsi répondit :

**-À mon avis, elle en est loin, très loin. Vous avez vu l'état de ses yeux.**

**-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Les iris noirs OK, mais ces espèces de rides autour des yeux... En plus elle n'est pas morte !** continua Jonathan.

**-Elle n'est pas morte physiquement, mais mentalement. Si Damien m'abandonnait je serais comme Bella, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.**

**-Comme je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, comme Edward l'a fait avec Bella. Je t'aime trop pour ça et... j'ai trop peur de toi ! Tu risquerais de me retrouver et de me le faire payer !**

Point de vue de Kelsi

Il avait osé !

**-Espèce de...**

Damien coupa court mon insulte par un baiser. Et comme à chaque fois je ne résistais pas. Notre baiser s'éternisa et j'entendis râler les jumeaux :

**-Faut toujours qu'ils aient la bouche soudée l'un à l'autre !**

**-Ouais et il n'y a pas que ça qu'ils soudent ! Je ne sais pas toi mais moi la nuit dernière j'ai entendu de drôle de bruit et bizarrement ils venaient de la chambre de Jacques et Georgianna !**

Je m'arrêtais net et fusillai du regard les deux crétins assis sur la branche d'à côté. Ces derniers me fixaient, un sourire éblouissant sur leur visage. Je décidais de ne rien dire et de passer à autre chose. Nous avions une mission à accomplir et il était temps de passer à la phase deux.

**-Maintenant qu'on sait qui est qui, je vais aller leur rendre une petite visite.**

**-Tu ne fais pas tout foirer, s'il te plaît, m'avertit Michael. On a déjà eu du mal à les repérer.**

Oh l'autre il a rien fait c'est moi qui est contacté Démétri pour qu'il puisse me localisais les Cullen. Il m'a indiqué cet endroit et c'est ensuite Damien qui nous a téléporté ici à la tombée de la nuit Je voulus répliquer, mais Damien sentant mon humeur m'en empêcha.

**-Fait attention mon amour. À tout à l'heure.**

Sans un mot je sautais et atterris sur le sol, telle une plume. La phase deux du plan était simple, je devais m'introduire chez les Cullen et les observer. Mais je voulais surtout comprendre pourquoi Edward était parti. Quand j'avais lu la lettre, j'avais eu un drôle de pressentiment, les mots me semblaient faux, creux. C'est pour ça que j'avais convaincu les autres de m'accompagner et de m'aider. Je m'approchais lentement de la maison et examinais cette dernière. Je repérais une fenêtre ouverte à l'étage. Je passerais par là. Arrivée à une bonne centaine de mètres de la maison. J'activais mon don. Peu à peu mon corps se métamorphosa, la couleur de ma peau s'altéra, devenant de plus en plus pâle, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. J'étais devenu transparente, invisible. Même mes vêtements étaient indétectables. Dès que mon don était activé tout ce qui me touchait devenait indécelable. Je remerciais tous les jours le ciel de m'avoir donné comme don l'invisibilité. C'était chouette de pouvoir aller partout sans être repérable. La seule chose qui pourrait me griller c'est le bruit de mes pas. Sinon tout en moi était invisible, mon corps, mon esprit... C'était génial !

Je me trouvais devant la maison, sous la fenêtre. Je pris de l'élan et atterris sur le rebord. Je me glissais à l'intérieur. Je me trouvais dans une chambre. Je sortis de la pièce et empruntai un escalier dans le couloir. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. J'arrivais dans le salon. Tous les Cullen étaient présents, même Esmée et Carlisle qui avaient dû descendre le temps que j'arrive. Je m'approchais de chaque membres de la famille, les scrutais, les observais, les détaillais. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très en forme, surtout Edward. Il avait les yeux noirs, les pupilles dilatées, d'énormes cernes. Il me faisait penser à Bella en un peu moins catastrophique. Apparemment vue l'ambiance générale, cette séparation n'avait que des effets négatif sur tout le monde. Personne ne parlait, ne riait. L'atmosphère était glaciale. Moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu...

Après quelques secondes Carlisle parla :

**-Esmée et moi avons décidé de partir chasser. Qui veut venir avec nous ?**

Pas un ne parla.

**-Edward, continua Carlisle. Il faut que tu viennes, que tu t'alimentes. Tu ne peux pas reste comme ça.**

**-Non.**

Ainsi le rouquin ne voulait pas se nourrir. Intéressant.

**-Edward on sait que c'est dur pour toi...**

**-Dur ! Mais si c'est si dur pour lui pourquoi on est partis ?**

Je me retournais. C'était le petit lutin qui criait comme ça. Impressionnant. Je ne pensais pas qu'un être aussi petit puisse avoir autant de voix !

**-Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on quitte Forks ! On était très bien là-bas. J'avais trouvé une amie, une sœur. Et toi t'as tout gâché ! Et bien sûr on n'a pas eu le droit de donner notre avis ! Et qui c'est qui trinque aujourd'hui c'est nous et elle !**

Impressionnant...

**-Car je te précise que ton départ n'a pas dû lui faire du bien ! Surtout ta lettre pitoyable qui dit tout le contraire de ce que tu penses ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste : Tu ne penses pas à elle, à ce qu'elle peut ressentir !**

Je l'aime cette petite !

**-Alice tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Nous sommes dangereux pour elle...**

Quelqu'un rigola :

**-Dangereux ! La bonne blague. C'est elle qui est dangereuse...**

Je sentis une soudaine tension dans l'air. Tout le monde regardait dans ma direction. Pourtant j'étais encore invisible.

Je compris trop tard. Ce « quelqu'un » qui avait sorti la dernière réplique c'était... moi. J'avais parlé tout haut. Et évidemment mes paroles, elles ne devenaient pas invisible. J'étais foutu.

**-Vous avez entendu ?** s'exclama Rosalie.

-**C'était quoi ? **demanda le blondinet.

-**On aurait dit une voix de femme**, répondit Esmée.

Alice s'approcha de l'endroit où je me trouvais :

**-Mais s'il y avait quelqu'un on l'aurait repéré ? Non ?**

**-Peut-être que c'est une femme invisible ?**

**-Arrête Emmett ce n'est pas drôle !** S'exclama la grande blonde.

Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent le grizzly !

Tout le monde même Edward s'était levé et arrivait droit sur moi. Je pris de l'élan, sautais au-dessus d'eux et fonçais droit sur la baie vitrée. Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. C'est donc dans un énorme fracas de verre brisé que je sortis de la maison. Il n'y a pas plus discret. Tout en courant je cicatrisais les coupures que j'avais sur tout le corps. Évidemment j'avais dû désactiver mon don. Mais j'avais de la chance, pour l'instant les Cullen ne me suivaient pas. Ils avaient dû être surpris par l'explosion subite de leur vitre. J'arrivais à l'endroit où mes compagnons se cachaient.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?** me demanda Damien. **On t'avait dit d'être discrète !**

**-Je vous expliquerai plus tard, téléporte-nous tout de suite avant qu'ils arrivent !** Je pris sa main tandis que Michael et Jonathan prenaient son autre bras. La forêt face à nous disparut et fit place à une étendu d'eau.

**-Où tu nous as emmenés ?**

**-Je ne sais pas trop. Quelques parts près de l'océan glacial arctique.**

**-Tu n'avais pas plus chaud comme endroit ?**

**-Tu m'as dit de faire vite ! De toute façon on ne va pas rester longtemps ici. Pendant que tu détruisais la maison des Cullen, Henri m'a appelé. Il veut qu'on rentre tout de suite.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-C'est Bella, elle reparle.**

* * *

**Coucou je voulais vous remerciez pour tous vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir et plus particulièrement à Rose pour avoir mis le centième reviews sur cette histoire.**

**Je voulais aussi répondre à une question de aussidagility****. Elle m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais mis une cinquantaine d'années à la fin du chapitre "De nouveaux horizons". Honnétement ce chiffre à été mis au hasard, je voulais simplement qu'il soit assez conséquent pour montrer qu'elle mettrait un certain nombre d'années à s'en remettre complétement. Voilà Bisous.**


	12. De sanglantes retrouvailles

** Excusez moi pour ce si long retard, mais les examens de fin d'années, le départ en vacance et une très longue panne d'inspiration m'ont fait prendre du retard. Les prochains je l'espère iront beaucoup plus vite. Encore désolé et bonne lecture ! Bisous.**

* * *

De sanglantes retrouvailles

Point de vue de Bella

Pour la deuxième fois, en quelques jours j'étais à nouveau seule.

En descendant pour prendre mon petit déjeuner j'avais trouvé un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Il disait ceci :

_Bella, je suis désolé j'ai dû partir pour une urgence. J'espère être revenu ce soir. Tes compagnons sont encore partis je ne sais où. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore en train de faire des bêtises. De vrais gamins !_

_Ton déjeuner est dans le frigo. J'ose espérer que tu mangeras tout et que tu ne m'arnaqueras pas. Je te fais confiance. J'aimerais que tu évites de sortir. Mais comme je ne serais pas là pour vérifier. Je suppose que tu vas passer outre ma demande. Prends soin de toi et ne fais pas d'imprudence. Je t'aime._

_Ton oncle_

Il devait vraiment avoir confiance en moi pour me laisser seule toute une journée sans chaperons, sans caméras... Car j'avais bien l'intention de sortir. Rester enfermée n'était pas prévu dans mes plans. Je pris donc rapidement mon petit déjeuner et filai directement dans ma camionnette, direction l'écurie.

Depuis quelques jours, je revoyais Stydi, je le visitais presque quotidiennement,

Au début je restais des heures allongées, en silence contre son flan, dans le pré. Puis peu à peu nous avons fait de nouveau des balades – de plus en plus longues, de plus en plus loin. Toujours en silence. Être avec Stydi n'était pas douloureux. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, alors je ne craignais pas de penser à lui en présence de mon cheval favoris.

Je passais la matinée avec Stydi le brossant, le caressant, le bichonnant. À midi je revins à la maison prendre mon déjeuner. Puis je repartis, mais cette fois ce fut en forêt. J'en avais assez de boire du sang en bouteille, du sang froid avec un goût de conservateur. Je voulais du sang chaud, vivant provenant directement de sa source. C'est pour cela que j'avais décidé d'aller chasser. Je n'avais pas fait de traque depuis très, très longtemps, Henri ne voulait pas que j'y aille, il disait que j'étais encore trop faible. Je pouvais donc profiter de son absence.

Une fois en sécurité dans le bois je me mis à courir, à sauter entre les arbres, à me balancer au bout des branches. Une charmante odeur de daim donna le top départ de ma course poursuite, Il en fut ainsi pendant de nombreuse heures.

Consciemment j'avais évité notre clairière pendant toute ma partie de chasse, Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour que je puisse y aller sans souffrir.

Après une quantité non négligeable de chevreuils, de cerfs et de biches, je fus enfin rassasiée. En repartant en direction de la maison je tombais sur une prairie. Je la reconnus aussitôt. C'était celle où ils jouaient au baseball. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à la contournée. J'allais repartir aussitôt lorsque j'aperçus à l'orée du bois un homme. Grand, de longs cheveux noirs, une peau aux reflets olivâtres, des yeux rouges… Pas de doute c'était bien un vampire. Et pas n'importe quel vampire. Je l'avais reconnu sans peine, c'était Laurent, il faisait partit du clan de James. À l'époque de notre rencontre, ici même, je n'avais pas du tout fait attention à lui. Pour moi il n'avait rien de dangereux. Par contre je m'étais méfiée de la jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant qui les accompagnait, cette dénommée Victoria m'avait paru beaucoup plus sournoise.

Lentement, je me dirigeais vers le milieu de la prairie, Laurent fit de même. J'étais sur mes gardes, prête à riposter à la moindre attaque. Heureusement ma chasse précédente m'avait redonné toutes mes forces. Il s'approcha de nouveau. Seuls cinq mètres nous séparaient. Nous nous observâmes en silence. J'étais persuadée qu'il m'avait reconnue.

**-Eh bien Bella, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! je ne répondis rien. Figure-toi que je suis allé rendre visite au Cullen, il y a quelques jours, mais j'ai trouvé la maison vide. Étant la compagne de l'un d'entre eux je pensais qu'ils t'avaient aussi emmenée, j'ignorais le pique de douleur dans mes entrailles et gardais le silence. À moins que peut-être ils aient découvert ton secret…**

Mon secret… Laurent n'était pas si inintéressant que ça en fin de compte. Je me décidais à parler.

-Tu m'as l'air bien informé, dis-moi ! cette phrase était sortie tout naturellement, comme si mes mois de silence n'avait jamais existé.

**-C'est vrai, depuis quelques temps je voyage beaucoup ce qui ma permis d'en apprendre énormément sur toi et sur ta petite compagnie. Tu te fais appeler Asellbia et tu travailles pour les Volturi. Tu tues les vampires.**

**-Tu es vraiment très bien renseigné. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est pour ça que les Cullen sont partis.**

**-Avoir une tueuse dans les parages ce n'est pas conseillé pour la survie.**

**-Alors tu devrais faire attention. Après tout tu es le vampire et moi je suis la tueuse, autrement dis tu es ma proie.**

**-J'ai aussi appris que tu détestais tuer volontairement. Et que tu laissais le sale boulot à tes amis.**

**-Tu sais les temps changent et les gens aussi. Qui te dit que je ne pourrais pas te tuer. En ce moment j'ai des envies de meurtre contre certains buveurs de sang, tu pourrais être le premier de la liste. Un de plus, un de moins ça ne fait pas de grande différence.**

**-C'est du bluff.**

**-Tu crois. Demande à ton amis James, lui il m'a cru.**

**-Ainsi tu avoues, c'est bien toi qui l'a assassiné.**

**-Tu en doutais ?**

**-Victoria et moi on pensait que c'était Edward. Cette nouvelle va contrarier ses plans.**

**-Victoria ? Que vient-elle faire dans cette histoire ?**

**-Elle était la compagne de James. Croyant que c'était Edward qui l'avait tué, elle pensait se venger en te supprimant, mais quand elle va apprendre que c'est toi…**

**-Je risque de passer un sale quart d'heure ?**

**-Peut-être ou peut-être pas.**

**-Peut être pas ?**

**-Tu as une odeur très alléchante, et je dois avouer que ton sang m'attire énormément. J'ai très envie d'y goûter.**

Ainsi Laurent ne savait pas que mon sang était toxique. Il n'est pas si renseigné que ça en fin de compte.

**-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laissais me tuer.**

**-Tu ne feras rien.**

**-Vraiment ?**

Il était si sûr de lui. Pourtant, il devrait avoir peur, car je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser me mordre. Je ne serais pas la tueuse involontaire, mais la tueuse volontaire. Mon sang ne coulera pas, je ne serais pas la victime, c'est moi qui le mordrais. Je le supprimerais de mes propres mains.

Depuis mon entrée chez les Volturi j'ai toujours refusé de causer la mort intentionnellement. Le vampire mourait pour avoir voulu goûter mon sang. C'était à chaque fois une sorte d'accident. Je ne pouvais tuer de sang froid une quelconque créature simplement par devoir ou par plaisir.

Mais maintenant, après tout pourquoi ne pas m'en charger moi-même ? Pourquoi laisser un vampire sucer mon sang tout ça pour respecter un principe qui ne sert strictement à rien ? (le vampire meurt dans tous les cas). Pourquoi me blesser ? Pourquoi me fatiguer ? Pourquoi laisser toujours le vampire triompher ? Pourquoi respecter une race qui ne mérite pas le respect qu'on lui accorde ? En fin de compte un vampire c'est quoi ? Un monstre ? Une créature infecte ? Qui ne cherche qu'à boire et à tuer ? Un être qui détruit tout ? Qui ne se rend pas compte du mal qu'il peut causer ? De la souffrance qu'endure les gens qui par malheur se sont trop rapprochés ? Oui un vampire c'était tout cela et bien plus. C'est pour ça que cette fois je ne me laisserais pas faire. Plus jamais un vampire ne me fera souffrir que ce soit physiquement ou moralement.

Je vis Laurent prendre son élan et se jeter sur moi. Je le repoussais grâce à mon bouclier physique.

Il attaqua de nouveau et cette fois je l'évitais par l'intermédiaire d'un salto avant. Ainsi, je me retrouvais derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne se retourne, je le frappais sur les omoplates, Il chargea de nouveau, cette fois je lui assenais un coup sur l'épaule et au côté. Il se vengea en me donnant un coup dans le ventre. Pliée en deux, j'atterris durement sur le sol, mais me relevais aussitôt.

Les attaques, les sauts, les esquives s'enchaînèrent durant de longues minutes. Pourtant je ne me fatiguais pas. Ma rage de le vaincre, mon envie de le tuer et bien sûr le sang avalé auparavant étaient de puissants alliés contre sa force physique et l'indestructibilité de son corps.

La situation était stable. Je ne perdais pas de terrain, mais n'en gagné pas non plus. J'attendais le moment propice pour pouvoir le mordre. Et ce moment arriva enfin. Après une énième pirouette, je m'étais trouvée une nouvelle fois derrière lui, sans plus attendre j'immobilisais le haut de son corps et plantais mes canines, imprégnées de venin dans son cou. J'eus la très désagréable impression de manger de la pierre. Je retirais mes dents de sa gorge juste à temps pour le voir hurler de douleur et s'effondrer en un tas de cendres. J'avais réellement tué mon premier vampire.

Le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon, lorsque je fus en vu de la maison. Je repensais encore à mon « premier » meurtre. Quand j'avais mordu Laurent, j'avais eu l'impression d'être vivante, vraiment vivante. Je me suis sentie si bien. En tuant ce vampire je me suis en quelques sortes vengée. J'ai reporté toute ma haine, toute ma rancune, toute ma souffrance sur lui. En fait Laurent à était un exutoire, une sorte de punching-ball. Il était là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir tuer. C'était lui ou moi.

À partir d'aujourd'hui je n'aurais plus d'état d'âmes à mordre un vampire. C'était des monstres, à quelques rares exceptions.

Discrètement je poussais la porte de l'entrée et comme je le présumais, mon oncle était là bras croisés, appuyé contre le placard. L'heure des comptes avait sonnée.

-Heureusement que je t'avais demandé de… sa phrase resta en suspens.

Je compris vite pourquoi. Dans ses yeux je pus voir mon propre reflet. Si une personne quelconque m'avait croisée dans la rue, elle aurait pu croire que je sortais de l'asile. Les cheveux en batailles, les habits déchirés, quelques taches de sang un peu partout… Pourtant si cette personne m'avait regardé de plus près elle aurait vu une femme forte, assurée. Je n'avais plus rien en commun avec l'épave que j'étais auparavant. Je n'étais plus la Bella fragile, désespérée, au fond du gouffre. La Bella qui souffrait pour un amour qui n'avait servi à rien. Non. J'étais la Bella d'avant : l'intrépide, la téméraire, la calculatrice, l'impassible… J'étais redevenu moi-même.

**-Bella que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état là ?**

**-Tonton il faut que tu m'aides.**

Oui j'avais besoin d'aide, car un plan s'était formé dans ma tête. Ce plan était mon nouveau but. Asellbia est de retour !


	13. Une intense remise en forme

Une intense remise en forme

Point de vue de Bella

Mon plan était très simple. Il consistait à partir pour Volterra avec mon équipe et voyager à travers le monde pour repérer, exterminer ou retransformer, les vampires délinquants. Le problème avec ce plan c'est qu'il a une phase de préparation qui est assez longue. Il faut évidemment me remettre en forme. Et récupérer la masse musculaire, la force et l'endurance d'autrefois n'est pas une mince à faire. C'est pour cela que j'avais besoin de mon oncle, il devait me concocter un programme nutrition/santé pour me redonner la pêche. Mes compagnons m'aideraient eux aussi en étant mes coachs sportifs. Ces dernier étaient revenus la nuit suivant mon combat avec Laurent. Kelsi n'a pas voulu me dire où ils étaient allés. Son silence m'indiquait clairement qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je sache où ils étaient partis. Et son sourire ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Nous étions début juin et j'avais prévu de repartir pour Volterra à la fin août. J'avais donc trois mois pour être de nouveau d'attaque. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

À partir de ce moment je ne vis pas le temps passer. Mes journées étaient quasiment les même. Tous les matins je partais avec Kelsi pour un footing d'une heure et demie environ. Quatre fois par semaine j'allais à la piscine. Dans le jardin je faisais des échauffements, des étirements et des exercices en tout genre (abdos, pompes, flexions etc.) J'allais aussi dans une salle de gymnastique, où je faisais de la barre parallèle. Histoire de me rendre ma souplesse d'autre fois. Je faisais aussi de la poutre, pour l'équilibre. Dans la forêt je chassais évidemment, mais je m'entraînais aussi au combat avec mes coéquipiers. (L'endroit où nos duels avaient lieu a vite été déboisé.)

Au début j'aie eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre dans le bain. Les premiers jours j'étais courbaturée de partout, surtout le lendemain de ma lutte avec Laurent. Je ne pouvais plus du tout bouger. Et c'est ça qui a fini de me convaincre qu'il fallait que je me ré-entraîne.

Mais le sport n'est pas la seule chose que je fais dans la journée, je mange aussi. Énormément. Même mon oncle est obligé de me maîtriser. Avec tous mes efforts physiques je perds tout ce que j'ingurgite, j'ai donc très faim. C'est grâce au sang que je compense mon insatiable appétit. Je n'ai jamais autant chassé. Mon oncle dit que c'est le contre coup de ma période où je n'avalais rien.

Quant à mes problèmes d'insomnies ils sont complètement réglés. Je ne rêve plus d'Edward. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je m'endors comme une masse et ne me réveille pas. Ne le voyant plus dans mes rêves, ses traits, son visage disparaissent peu à peu. Je commence réellement à l'oublier. Le gouffre dans ma poitrine est toujours là, mais la douleur n'est plus aussi présente. Elle a été remplacée par un manque. Un manque qui restera…

Les jours s'étirèrent en semaines. Plusieurs mois s'écoulèrent : juin, juillet, août… Les vacances d'été ont passé. Ma phase de préparation est finie. J'ai repris du poids, des rondeurs mais surtout du muscle. Je suis encore menue, mais je ne suis plus aussi squelettique qu'avant. Mes yeux ne sont plus cernés, ma peau est moins translucide, mes iris sont maintenant gris foncé et ces espèces de rides noirs autour des yeux se sont pratiquement rétractées. Je dois quand même porter des lunettes de soleil. Je me sens mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je suis dans une forme olympique. J'ai retrouvé mes capacités physiques d'avant. Mon oncle m'a fait passer une sorte de contrôle médical. Je suis apte à reprendre du service auprès des Volturi. Mes papiers et mes affaires sont prêts, Demain j'embarque dans mon jet privé avec mes coéquipiers. La destination ? L''Italie !

* * *

Je sais ce chapitre est très court, mais ce n'est qu'une transition. Le prochain sera plus important. Bisous !


	14. Une visite instructive

Une visite instructive

Point de vue d'Eleazar Denali

Il était pratiquement vingt heures, les Cullen ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne les a pas vu. La dernière fois remonte à trois ans, c'était lors de leur déménagement à Forks. Nous les avions aidés à aménager la villa. Il y a peu j'ai appris qu'ils étaient partis et s'étaient installés pas très loin d'ici, Carmen a décidé qu'il était temps de les inviter.

La sonnerie retentit. À vitesse vampirique, je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, c'est à ce moment que ma famille me rejoignit.

Point de vue de Carlisle

Nous étions arrivés chez les Denali. La veille, Eleazar avait appelé pour nous inviter à passer quelques jours chez eux. Tout le monde était heureux de les revoir. Tout le monde sauf Edward.

Il préférait rester seul pour ressasser encore et encore son histoire avec Bella. Bien sûr il en était hors de question. C'est donc de force que nous l'avons emmené chez les Denali. J'espérais secrètement que cette entrevue allait lui changer les idées, nous changer les idées. Son apathie affectait tous le monde. L'ambiance générale était morose. Alice était furieuse contre Edward pour notre départ « forcé ». Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de contenir la souffrance d'Edward, la mauvaise humeur de Rosalie, le chagrin d'Esmée... Bref un méli-mélo de sentiments négatifs. Depuis que notre famille est au complet, jamais l'atmosphère n'a était aussi glaciale et aussi tendue, J'attendais donc vraiment beaucoup de cette invitation,

Eleazar nous ouvrit. Après les salutations habituelles, ils nous conduisit jusque au salon.

Point de vue d'Eleazar Denali

Nous nous installâmes tranquillement et la conversation débuta sur les emplois de chacun. J'appris ainsi, que Carlisle avait trouvé un poste en tant que médecin dans l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus important d'Alaska, qu'Esmée a été engagée pour la restauration d'un bâtiment historique, qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient inscrits à l'université et qu'Edward, Alice et Jasper restaient chez eux.

La discussion continua à se dérouler sereinement jusqu'au moment où Carmen demanda au Cullen pourquoi ils étaient partis de Forks, alors que cette ville était idéale pour des vampires. L'ambiance devint tout à coup plus tendue, un silence gêné s'installa, Les Cullen se regardèrent ne sachant que répondre. C'est Alice qui se décida à parler :

**-Il se trouve qu'Edward a eu un problème avec une humaine et qu'il nous a forcé à partir.**

Je vis Edward lancer un regard furibond sur Alice. Cette dernière lui répondit avec un sourire narquois.

Soudain la phrase d'Alice me frappa.

**-Edward, quant Alice dit que tu as eu un problème avec une humaine elle entend quoi ?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Eleazar, je n'ai tué personne... **Alice l'interrompit.

**-Oh si ce n'était que ça, mais non Edward est tombé amoureux ! Et pour des raisons totalement ridicule il l'a quittée. Alors à cause de lui nous avons du déménager !**

**-Alice la ferme !**

**-De toutes façons monsieur n'est qu'un égoïste, qui ne pense pas à ce que les autres peuvent ressentir. Monsieur n'a pensé qu'à lui dans cette histoire et n'a même pas pris la peine de nous consulter !**

**-Alice !**

**-Et pour couronner le tout monsieur ne veut pas qu'on en parle ! Le sujet est devenu tabou ! Quiconque ose prononcer le nom de Bella, risque de se faire démolir ! Et évidemment ce crétin souffre en silence, refuse de s'alimenter ! Mais si cet idiot était assez intelligent, il partirait la rejoindre, essaierait de se faire pardonner et comme ça tout se finirait bien ! Mais non ! Mon frère n'est qu'un imbécile égocentrique qui apparemment adore souffrir et qui en plus le fait payer à tout le monde !**

Alice et Edward s'étaient levés, ils se faisaient face prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Le silence s'était installé après le monologue d'Alice, personne n'osait intervenir.

Ma famille et moi étions complètement abasourdis, C'était la première fois que l'on voyait Edward et surtout Alice aussi furieux et aussi proche d'en venir aux mains. C'est Carlisle qui rompit le silence :

**-Edward, Alice asseyez-vous ! La question a déjà été réglée. On ne reviendra pas la dessus. Alice je sais que tu es en colère, mais c'est comme ça. Edward on sait que tu souffres mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à ta sœur.**

Après un dernier regard assassin ils se réinstallèrent.

Pour changer de conversation, Carmen demanda à Alice se qu'elle pensait du dernier défilée de mode.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent et la tension était retombée peu à peu. Le sujet de notre conversation était cette fois axée sur la région. Nous parlions de la soudaine hausse du taux de criminalité observé il y a quelques jours. Nous étions tous d'accord sur le fait que les meurtres ont été commis par des vampires.

**-La situation devenait si dramatique que nous nous sommes demandé si nous ne devions pas intervenir et puis en quelques jours tout s'est arrêté.** Annonça Carlisle.

**-Ce n'est pas étonnant, j'ai entendu dire que le B.I.V a repris du service. Ils ont dû sûrement intervenir.** Déclarai-je.

Je vis Carlisle et le reste des Cullen me regardaient complètement stupéfaits.

Jasper demanda :

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est le «B.I.V» ?**

Ce fut à mon tour d'être ébahi :

**-Comment ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le BIV ? Carlisle ! Dis-moi que tu en as au moins entendu parler ?**

**-Je suis désolé, mais je suis aussi ignorant que les autres.**

**-Oh mon Dieu ! C'est une blague ? Tu me fais marcher ?**

**-Pas le moins du monde.**

**-Eh ba ça si je m'attendais !**

Rosalie intervient :

**-Pourquoi devrions-nous être au courant de tout ?**

**-Parce que TOUS les vampires de la planète sont au courant ! ** Répondit Tanya. **Je sais que vous avez tendance à vous «isoler» du monde vampirique, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas savoir ça !**

**-Moi j'aimerais enfin savoir ce qu'est le B.I.V.** Signala Emmett.

**-Je vais tous vous expliquer. Annonçai-je. Alors premièrement B.I.V c'est l'abréviation de Brigade d'Intervention Vampirique. Cette brigade fait partie des Volturi. Elle est composée d'une brigade de permanence qui règle les petits conflits et qui réside à Volterra, et d'une brigade principale qui, elle n'intervient que pour les cas les plus important et qui n'est pas obligée de rester sur Volterra. La brigade principale est sous les ordres direct des Volturi et commande la brigade de permanence. Le B.I.V a pour fonction la protection des humains, la réglementation des homicides causés par les vampires et il élabore avec les Volturi les lois vampirique pour la protection humaine. C'est une section très importante dans la garde des Volturi. Elle se place au dessus de toutes les autres sections. Dans l'ordre hiérarchique instauré par Aro, la brigade principale arrive juste après lui, Marcus et Caïus puis suis la brigade de permanence et enfin la garde.**

**-Qui fait partie du B.I.V ?** Interrogea Alice.

**-La brigade de permanence est composée de trois vampires : Heidi, Anita et Jonas. Quant à la brigade principale elle est formée de cinq... demi-sangs. Dont deux jumeaux.**

**-Des demi-sangs ! Qu'est-ce que sait ?** S'exclama Carlisle. **Une nouvelle race ?**

**-Précisément. C'est ça le plus intéressant et c'est ce qui rend ce groupe si célèbre dans notre monde. Les demi-sangs sont en fait des demi-vampires.**

**-Des demi-vampire ? Tu veux dire qu'ils sont à moitié humain et à moitié vampires ?**

**-Parfaitement.**

Ils étaient complètement abasourdis. Il y avait de quoi. On apprend pas tous les jours qu'une nouvelle espèce peuple la terre. Je continuais sur ma lancée :

**-La brigade principale a pour chef une femme que l'on appelle Asellbia, sa seconde est aussi une femme, nommée Esilk. Il y a aussi trois hommes : Nadime, Limaëch et Anthon.**

**-Ce sont leur vrai prénoms ?** Demanda Rosalie.

**-Non ce sont des pseudos. Seuls les Volturi et la garde connaissent leur véritable identités. Et tous ont juré qu'ils ne dévoileraient rien. Car si les vampires apprenaient qui ils étaient, les conséquences seraient dramatique. Même si les demi-sangs sont connu de par le statut, ils sont aussi connu pour leur meurtres et ils sont détestés, haïs pour ça. Leurs pseudo sert à les protéger.**

**-Que sait-tu d'eux ?** S'informa Edward.

**-Pas grand chose, à vrai dire seulement des rumeurs. On les dit plus fort, plus rapide que les humains. Leur cœur bas, leur sang coule. Certains son venimeux. Contrairement à nous ils sont capable de ressentir et d'exprimer leurs émotions. J'ai même entendu dire qu'ils sont tellement sensible que leurs yeux changent de couleur quand ils éprouvent certaine choses. Ils possèdent des dons. Asellbia en aurait même deux.**

**-Ces dons quels seraient-ils ?** Voulu savoir Alice.

**-On parle d'invisibilité, de bouclier, d'une capacité à effacer la mémoire. Mais je répète ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est véridique.**

**-Tu les as déjà rencontré ?**

**-Non. On dit que c'est eux qui viennent à nôtre rencontre et pas l'inverse. Ils veulent à tous pris préserver leur identités. Mais si tu tiens absolument à les voir Carlisle et je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le faire, il faut aller à Volterra et demander à Aro. Mais honnêtement, il faut avoir beaucoup de chance pour n'avoir rien qu'une entrevue de quelques minutes.**

**-Physiquement on peut les différencier des humains ?**

**-Je ne crois pas. À part si ils te montrent leur vraie nature. Mais là aussi c'est rare. Je me répète mais ils ne sont pas du tout appréciés. Beaucoup de vampires les considère comme une aberration génétique. Ils estiment que les demi-sangs n'ont rien à faire sur terre et doivent être éradiqués. Heureusement que le B.I.V bénéficie de la protection des Volturi.**

**-Sais-tu comment ils sont créés ?** S'enquit Jasper.

**-C'est l'une des seules choses dont je suis sûr. Ils sont issu de l'union d'une humaine et d'un vampire mâle. Elle porte le bébé neuf mois comme un véritable enfant et le met ensuite au monde, tout en restant humaine. Le moment où la mère met sa vie en danger c'est évidemment pendant la conception, mais surtout pendant l'accouchement. Il me semble que sur les cinq demi-vampires, seul Limaëch et Anthon ont leurs deux parents. Esilk n'a que son père et Nadime et Asellbia n'ont plus personnes.**

**-Eh bien. Si je m'attendais. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse exister. Je dois absolument aller à Volterra pour convaincre Aro de me les présenter. J'aimerais tellement étudier cette espèce !** Déclara Carlisle avec enthousiasme.

**-Tu peux toujours essayer. Répondis-je. Mais attends-toi à être déçu. Car même si Aro accepte je ne suis pas sûr que se soit le cas des demi-sangs...**

**-Ça y est je sais ! **Nous nous tournâmes tous en direction d'Emmett.

**-On peut savoir pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?** Lui demanda Esmée.

**-Eleazar a dit que l'un des dons des demi-sangs était l'invisibilité. C'est peut-être l'un d'entre eux qui est venu nous rendre visite et qui a fait exploser la vitre... Aïe ! Rose pourquoi tu me frappes !**

**-Parce que c'est complètement ridicule !**

**-Pff ! De toutes façons personne ne me croit jamais. Mais je vais vous prouver MOI que cette femme invisible elle existe vraiment !**


	15. Le hasard ne fait pas bien les choses

Le hasard ne fait parfois pas bien les choses

* * *

Point de vue de Bella

**-Bien. Nous allons commencer :**

**Nom.**

**Prénom.**

**Âge réel.**

**Âge vampirique.**

**- Bradforth, Yohann, vingt huit ans, cent trente sept ans.**

**-Alors Yohann, vous avez été arrêté le 9 septembre 2011 à Narvik, en Norvège. Vous êtes accusé d'avoir laissé seul le nouveau-né que vous veniez de créer. Hors d'après le paragraphe trois de la lois numéro B.8. Tout vampire venant de transformer un humain doit rester avec lui durant une période de minimum huit mois, afin de le préparer convenablement à sa nouvelle vie. Ce qu'apparemment vous n'avez pas fait.**

**-Vous n'avez aucune preuve.**

**-Voici la photo d'un nouveau-né arrêté il y a quelques temps. C'est bien lui que vous avez transformé ?**

**-Oui c'est Julien.**

**-Mes équipiers l'ont trouvé deux jours avant votre arrestation et vous n'étiez pas avec lui. Ce qui prouve clairement que vous avez transgressé la loi B.8.**

**-Je me suis absenté pour raisons personnel.**

**-Je vois. Puis-je savoir quelles étaient ces raisons ?**

**-Cela ne vous regarde pas !**

**-Comme vous voudrez. Mais je préfère vous avertir. Pendant votre « absence », Julien en a bien profité et a tué onze humains en moins de quarante huit heures dans la même ville ce qui est un crime. Car je vous rappelle que selon la loi A.3, un vampire n'a le droit qu'à quatre victime sur un même lieu. Et je ne vous parle pas des multiples dégâts matériel. Mais ceci n'est pas le plus grave. Julien s'est montré plusieurs fois en plein soleil dans des lieux publics. Il a donc enfreint les lois A.3, A.7 et B.2. Ces infractions auraient dû lui valoir la peine de mort. Cependant étant âgé seulement de trois mois et donc n'ayant pas atteint l'âge légale de responsabilité qui est de un an. Ce n'est pas lui qui s'est rendu coupable mais son créateur, c'est-à-dire vous.**

**-Quoi ? Je suis accusé de crimes que je n'ai même pas commis ?**

**-La loi est claire. Si vous vous étiez occupé correctement de Julien après l'avoir transformé tout cela ne serait pas arrivé.**

**-Je vais être condamné à mort ?**

**-C'est une possibilité. Après tout vous n'avez aucune circonstances atténuantes et Julien n'est pas le premier humain que vous avez transformé. De toute façon ce n'est pas moi qui prends la décision finale, mais les Volturi. Je vais leur transmettre votre dossier, en attendant votre procès vous allez être transféré dans les prisons du sous sols. Garde ! Vous pouvez l'emmener.**

**-Et Julien que va-t-il devenir ?**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui nous nous en sommes déjà occupé. Adieu Yohann.**

Les gardes se saisirent du vampire et le traînèrent hors de la pièce. La porte se referma sur les lamentations du dernier condamné. Le dernier de ma journée. Je ne doute pas de la décision des Volturi. Je les connais assez pour savoir qu'ils prononcent rarement des acquittements. Yohann Bradforth serait seulement un exécuté de plus. Comme il y en a eu d'autres avant lui et comme il y en aura après. C'est ainsi.

Je mis mes papiers en ordre, sortis et fermai à double tour la salle d'interrogatoire. La journée a été longue et j'avais hâte de retrouver mes appartements. Mais avant je devais rendre visite à Aro pour lui remettre les dossiers de la journée. J'espérais que cette entrevue n'allait pas durer très longtemps, j'avais encore plein de choses à faire avant mon départ. J'ai pris quelques jours de congés pour pouvoir me rendre à Phœnix et avec la journée que je viens d'avoir je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de préparer mes bagages.

J'arrivais devant le bureau d'Aro, après avoir frappé trois coups je rentrais.

**-Ah ! ma petite Bella.**

**-Bonjour Aro.**

**-Je suppose que tu viens m'apporter les dossiers de la journée ?**

**-C'est exact.**

**-Je t'en pris assieds-toi. Alors quelles sont les sentences ?**

**-D'après les différentes infractions, cinq partiraient en prison pour au moins trois ans, deux autres n'y resteraient que quelques mois, et les quatre derniers sont normalement condamnés à la peine capitale. Mais vous pouvez en gracier au moins deux et les condamner à quinze ans de prison.**

**-C'est vrai je pourrais. je vais y réfléchir.**

**-C'est vous qui décidez.**

**-Tu aimerais que je les acquittes. N'est-ce pas ?**

**-Je n'aimerais rien du tout, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Je m'en moque complètement.**

**-Tu as tellement changé. Avant tu n'étais pas aussi froide, aussi détachée, aussi insensible.**

**-Avant, je pensais que les êtres comme nous avaient leur place parmi les humains.**

**-Ce n'est plus le cas ?**

**-Nous sommes des êtres contre nature, des aberrations. Nous ne devrions pas exister. Nous ne méritons pas cette chance.**

**-Je ne te pensais pas si pessimiste.**

**-Les gens changent... murmurai-je à moi-même.**

**-Enfin parlons de choses plus intéressantes. Figure-toi que nous avons des invités.**

**-Je sais, Alec a quitté son poste parce vous lui avez demandé d'aller les chercher à l'aéroport.**

**-Que veux-tu nous manquons cruellement d'effectifs !**

**-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous plaindre...**

**-Tu penses rester encore combien de temps sur Volterra ?**

C'est tout Aro ça ! Une mémoire de poisson rouge !

**-Je vous rappelle que j'ai pris quelques jours de congés et que je pars demain pour Phœnix. Je ne vais revenir que dans quatre jours.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu pense que tu pourrais me rendre un petit service, avant de partir ?**

**-Quel genre de service ?**

**-Les invités... Ce sont des amis très cher... et figure toi qu'ils ont appris ton existence il n'y a pas très longtemps...**

Je le voyais venir. C'était gros comme une maison.

**-La réponse est non.**

**-Ce n'est qu'une petite entrevue de rien du tout. Carlisle va juste te poser quelques questions...**

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

**-Carlisle ? Vous voulez dire Carlisle Cullen ?**

**-Oui c'est lui, il est venu avec toute sa famille. Ils aimeraient beaucoup te rencontrer tu sais. Bella ça va ? Tu parais très pâle...**

J'usais de toute ma concentration et de toute ma force pour retrouver un visage complètement froid et impassible.

**-Où sont-il logés ?**

**-Dans l'aile sud... Je bondis de mon fauteuil.**

**-Vous les avez mis au-dessus de mes appartements !**

**-Je manque cruellement de place en ce moment.**

Je me tenais devant le bureau d'Aro, légèrement penchée, les mains à plat sur le plateau. J'étais plus que furieuse, mes yeux virèrent du gris foncé au rouge vif. Je mourrais d'envie de fracasser son visage si parfait et beaucoup trop souriant à mon goût. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Aro me faisait ce genre de coup. Pour ce qui est de me mettre en colère et de n'empoisonner l'existence, il déborde d'imagination. Mais là il a atteint le summum.

**-Je pars dès ce soir et quand je reviendrais, ils ont intérêt à avoir été installer ailleurs ! Je me suis bien fais comprendre.**

**-Dis donc ma petite Bella, aux dernières nouvelles c'est moi qui décide et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Si je les ai installé dans l'aile sud c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons.**

**-Vous pouvez les mettre où vous voulez je m'en contrefiche, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils soient près de mes appartements.**

**-Je ne te comprends pas Bella. D'habitude tu n'es pas aussi désobligeante envers mes invités. En plus ceux là sont végétariens, tu devrais être contente. Non franchement je ne comprends pas ton comportement.**

Aro ne sait rien de mon histoire avec Edward. Comment alors pourrait-il comprendre que je ne veuille absolument pas les revoir ? Je me rasseyais et essayais d'évacuer toute ma colère.

**-S'il vous plaît déplacé les. Je ne vous demande pas grand chose.**

**-Je vais voire ce que je peux faire. Mais tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas les rencontrer. Ils ne sont pas comme tous les autres vampires. Je les connais, ils ne te jugeront pas. Carlisle a un esprit très scientifique, il veut simplement en savoir plus sur toi. Il n'a pas de mauvaise intentions. Je t'assure.**

**-Qui leur à appris mon existence ?**

**-Eleazar Denali, un autre vampire végétarien.**

**-J'en ai entendu parler. Il a travaillé un temps avec vous n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui un très bon élément. Dommage qu'il ait voulu partir. Alors ta réponse ?**

**-Les Cullen, que savent-il déjà sur moi ?**

**-Les rumeurs habituelles. Ton pseudo, tes exploits et ceux du B.I.V, etc...**

Ainsi les Cullen connaissaient désormais l'existence des Demi-vampires et du B.I.V. En soi ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, ils auraient découvert l'existence d'Asellbia tôt ou tard. J'espère seulement qu'ils ne feront pas le rapprochement avec moi.

**-Vous n'avez pas révélé mon identité, ni celui de mes coéquipiers, j'espère ?**

**-Pour qui me prends-tu ? Notre contrat est clair, toi seule ainsi que tes compagnons peuvent révéler votre identité.**

**-Avec vous je me méfie toujours.**

**-Alors ta réponse ?**

**-Je suis désolée mais c'est non.**

**-Tu n'as pas l'air désolé du tout.**

**-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous acharnez, vous me connaissez vous auriez dû savoir que je refuserais.**

**-Le problème avec toi, c'est que je ne suis jamais sûr de rien.**

**-Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

**-De toutes façon je n'ai pas le choix.**

**-Effectivement.**

**-Bon, et bien je n'ai plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle au Cullen. Quant à toi retourne dans tes appartements et prépares tes affaires. Tu part dès ce soir. Et tu as de la chance je suis de bonne humeur, je t'accorde deux jours de congés en plus.**

**-Je ne les accepte que si vous faites de même avec mes coéquipiers.**

**-Très bien comme tu voudras.**

**-Parfait. Pour ce qui est du problème de logement vous avez intérêt à le régler avant mon retour, sinon je risque de prolonger mes vacances.**

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir, j'entendis Aro me lancer :

**-Au fait Bella, comme on ne se voit pas demain, bon anniversaire !**

* * *

Point de vue d'Aro

Une demi heure après le départ de Bella je fis venir Carlisle.

**-Bonjour Aro.**

**-Carlisle. Assieds-toi je t'en pris. Je viens d'avoir la réponse d'Asellbia. Je suis navré, mais elle a refusé.**

**-Je vois, et il n'y a aucun moyen de la convaincre ?**

**-Je sais que tu es très déçu, mais je t'avais prévenu Asellbia est une créature fière, qui ne s'ouvre pas très facilement. Un jour peut-être je réussirais à la convaincre. Mais ce n'est certainement pas aujourd'hui.**

**-Merci d'avoir essayé Aro, je t'en suis très reconnaissant.**

**-Mais ce n'est rien, je pouvais bien rendre service à un vieil ami. À**

**part ça combien de temps comptez-vous rester toi et ta famille, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus lieu d'attendre ?**

**-Pas longtemps, ce sera l'affaire de quelques jours. En fait nous comptons nous rendre en France. Cela fait très longtemps que nous n'avons pas visité le continent européen.**

**-Cette visite aurait-elle un but très précis ?**

**-J'espère changer les idées d'Edward.**

**-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air en forme. Un chagrin d'amour, d'après ce que j'ai vu ?**

**-C'est cela.**

**-Mais qui est celle qui le fait autant souffrir ?**

**-Une humaine. Bella Swan.**

Bella... Ainsi Edward et Bella se connaissaient. Apparemment, ma petite demi vampire m'a caché beaucoup de choses. Edward et Bella ensemble... Ma petite Bella amoureuse... Enfin était. Que s'est-il donc passé entre les deux ? Ce serait Bella la destinataire de la lettre d'Edward. Cela expliquerait tout. Son comportement, son apparence... Le fait que je ne l'ai pas vu dans les pensées d'Edward quand je lui ai serré la main. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas voir les Cullen. À mon avis une rencontre entre les deux serait explosif. Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'amuser.


	16. Un an déjà

Un an déjà...

Point de vue de Bella

Il y a un an jour pour jour, heure pour heure je me tenais devant la tombe de ma famille, un bouquet de tulipes a la main. Il y a un an je me préparais à annoncer la vérité au Cullen. Il y a un an j'étais heureuse, je me croyais aimer. Il y a un an je le voyais pour la dernière fois.

Mais il a suffit d'une lettre, de quelques mots pour que tout s'écroule. Aujourd'hui je suis de nouveau devant la tombe de ma famille avec un autre bouquet de tulipe. Sauf que cette fois, je ne me rendrais pas à Forks, cette fois je ne m'angoisse pas, je n'ai pas besoin de retourner dans ma tête mon discours. Cette fois je fais plutôt le point. Un bilan complet de ma vie, de mon passé, de mon présent et de mon avenir. Si il m'en reste un...

Un an... Tout s'est passé si vite. Je revois encore mes mois d'errance, mon réveil, la rencontre avec Laurent, ma prise de conscience...

D'une certaine façon je suis satisfaite de moi, j'ai réussi à remonter à la surface, j'ai réussi à mettre entre parenthèse le trou dans ma poitrine pour me concentrer sur ma vengeance. Et même si l'équilibre est précaire, si la lumière au bout du tunnel n'est pas encore atteinte, je ne m'enfonce pas un peu plus. Ma revanche est devenu ma bouée de secours. Je n'ai plus de scrupule a mordre un vampire. Je n'hésite plus à les tuer. Je n'éprouve aucun remord quand je les voient se réduire en cendre... Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Je ne peux pas tuer indéfiniment. Et j'ai bien peur que quand ce jour arrivera , je ne replonge de nouveau...

Un courant d'air et je vois mon oncle se poster à côté de moi. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

**-Il va bientôt faire nuit. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer. **

**-Très bien, j'arrive. **

Un nouveau courant d'air et il n'est plus là. Je pose le bouquet sur la tombe, formule une dernière prière pour les disparus et reviens lentement vers la villa. Le soleil se couche, il fait de plus en plus sombre. La maison se confond peu à peu avec son environnement. Je m'arrête et l'observe quelques secondes. Elle en a vu passer du monde cette bâtisse. Mon père et mon oncle l'ont acheté en mille huit cent quatre vingt trois. Étant isolé du reste du monde, en pleine forêt, ils ont pu y rester sans se faire repérer. C'est ici que je suis né et même si mon oncle possède plusieurs appartements dans le monde entier, j'ai toujours demeuré ici. Le bâtiment est construit avec des pierres blanche. Il est en forme de U. La base du U donne sur le chemin qui mène à Phœnix, c'est le bâtiment principale, où on trouve l'entrée. A la jonction de l'aile gauche et de l'entrée il y a la cuisine ouverte sur la salle à manger, ensuite, il y a les appartements de mon oncle et la bibliothèque. De l'autre côté dans l'aile droite, il y a le grand escalier en colimaçon qui mène à l'étage, le salon, la salle de musique et mes appartements qui donne sur la clairière derrière la maison. A l'étage on trouve de part et d'autre du bâtiment, les chambres d'amies, la salle de jeux, le salon avec la télévision. Ces pièce donne sur une mezzanine qui donne elle même sur la piscine. Elle se situe entre les deux ailes de la villa, on y accède par une multitude de portes, qui se confondent avec les baies vitrée présente sur les parois intérieurs du U, au rez de chaussé. Cette piscine est recouverte par un immense toit en verre.

Quand mes coéquipiers venaient passer leurs vacances ici, on s'amusaient à sauter du premier étage. C'était à celui qui ferait le plus gros plongeon. Inutile de dire qu'Henri râlait à chaque fois. Mais ça c'était avant... Avant que tout s'effondre... Je m'obligeais à ne pas replonger dans mes funestes pensées et continuais à avancer. Je rentrais par l'aile droite et en courant cette fois me dirigeais directement dans la cuisine. Mon oncle était derrière les fourneaux. Il s'était nettement améliorais en cuisine. Georgianna avait dû être très patiente. Je pris place dans la salle à manger.

**-Ce soir c'est spaghetti bolognaise. M'annonça** t-il fière de lui. Il déposa une assiège devant moi. Je pris ma fourchette et examina précautionneusement mon plat. Mon oncle avait peut être fait des progrès, il n'était tout de même pas devenu un grand chef. Finalement, le résultat était assez satisfaisant. Je mangeais rapidement. A la fin du repas je m'apprêtais à me lever pour débarrasser. Mais mon oncle me fis rasseoir.

**-C'est pas fini, j'ai une surprise pour toi. ** Une surprise... La dernière fois que l'on m'en a fait une j'ai failli me faire massacrer...

**-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que l'on fête ton anniversaire, mais j'y tiens. Je veux marquer le coup pour tes cinquante-neuf ans. Mais je te rassure tout de suite je n'ai pas fait de gâteau d'anniversaire. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu renouvelle l'expérience de la dernière fois...**

Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit un livre assez épais.

**-Tient. **

Je le pris, La couverture et la reliure était en cuir. L'ensemble avait l'air d'être assez ancien, mais il avait était savamment rafistolé. Je l'ouvris et fis défiler les pages. Ce n'étais pas un livre, mais un album photo. Il y avait d'abord les photos en noir et blanc, celles de mes parents, de leurs mariage, de mon oncle, eux trois réunit devant la villa. Après il y avait des photos plus récente, certaines commençait à être en couleur. Je me voyais bébé, dans les bras de mon père, dans ceux de mon oncle. Ensuite il n'y avait que des clichés avec Henri et moi enfant, adolescente, et adulte. Il y en avait quelques unes avec Jébédiat et Abigaël. La dernière représentait Kelsi, Jonathan, Damien, Michael et moi au centre. On étaient devant la villa. Je me souvenais du moment ou ce cliché avait été pris. A l'époque on étaient heureux, vraiment heureux. Et ce bonheur je doutais de pouvoir le retrouver un jour. Je sentis quelque chose rouler sur ma joue : une larme. Je me jetais dan les bras de mon oncle.

**-Eh bien je ne pensais pas que mon cadeau t' émouvrait autant...**

**-C'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu !**

**-J'ai fais un peu de rangement pendant que tu était a Volterra . Je l'ai trouvé au fond d'une malle, je l'ai arrangé et je l'ai complété. A toi de continuer maintenant. **

**-Merci... **Ce n'étais plus de simples larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues, mais de véritable torrent.

**-Je...Je t'aime. **

**-Moi aussi Bella. Chut... Sa va aller. Sa va aller...**

**...**

L'eau froide me réveilla de ma torpeur. J'avais encore vidé le ballon d'eau chaude. Heureusement qu'Henri n'en avait pas besoin. Je coupais l'eau, attrapais une serviette et sortis prestement de la douche. Je me séchais rapidement et commençai à enfiler mes vêtements. Je m'arrêtais. J'avais remarqué mon corps dans la glace situé de l'autre côté de la salle de bain. Depuis que je m'étais vu dans le miroir à Forks après m'être « réveillé », j'évitais autant que possible de voir mon reflet. Je me trouvais hideuse, surtout mes yeux. Mais là j'avais une soudaine envie de voir si j'avais changé. Je m'approchais de la glace. Le résultat allait au delà de mes espérances. J'avais repris du poids, je n'étais donc plus aussi squelettique qu'auparavant. J'avais pratiquement repris mes formes d'avant. Pratiquement. Ma peau était moins transparente, mais toujours aussi blanche. Je trouvais mes cheveux long, très long. Ils avaient poussé sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte. Mon visage aussi avait un peu changé. Mes joues étaient moins creuses, mes cernes étaient moins prononcés et mes lèvres étaient redevenus rose et n'avait plus cette affreuse teinte bleuté. J'avais l'air moins malade. Mais le plus grand changement, celui qui faisait toute la différence c'était mes yeux. Ils n'était plus d'un noir de geais, mais d'un gris foncé. Et mes ridules noir sur les paupière s'étaient complètements rétractées. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace. C'était sûrement dû à mon état physique qui s'était nettement améliorais et à mon état mentale qui lui était stable. J'étais assez fière de moi. J'avais réussi à dépasser ma souffrance physique et à faire abstraction du trou dans mon thorax.

Je finissais d'enfiler mes vêtements et partis en direction de la cuisine pour un solide petit déjeuner. Mon oncle avait prévu plain de choses pour cette journée. Et pour les quatre autre restant avant mon départ pour l'Italie.

...

Le jet se posa sur la piste d'atterrissage. Une fois les moteurs éteint je sortis et me dirigeais directement vers le hangar ou ma voiture m'attendais : une stepway noir. Dans l'équipe on possédait tous une voiture individuel et pour les mission on avait une voiture de fonction. Une sorte de camionnette.

Je montais dans mon véhicule et mis le contact. Le palais de Volterra se situer à environs quinze kilomètres de mon mini aéroport privé. En fait il appartenait aux Volturis, mais il n'y avait que moi et mes coéquipiers qui nous en servons. Le trajet se passa sans encombre. Une fois dans le centre ville, je roulais en direction du parking situé sous le palais, il était réservé exclusivement aux « employés ». Je me garais, pris mes affaires dans le coffre et marchais jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je montais jusqu'au rez de chaussé. L'ascenseur donnait directement dans le hall d'accueil. Je saluais Gianna en passant devant son bureau. Après avoir traversé, une multitude de couloir, j'arrivais au niveau de l'aile sud. Mon appartement se situait au deuxième étage. Il y avait deux moyens pour y accéder : l'ascenseur situé au bout du couloir, ou un escalier placé derrière le bâtiment. Normalement Aro avait dû déplacer les Cullen, donc je n'aurais pas de problèmes. Je partis donc en direction de l'ascenseur. J'étais presque arrivé au bout du couloir quand une délicieuse odeur chatouilla mes narines. Puis l'ayant reconnu je me figeais. Cette odeur à la fois rafraîchissante, suave et enivrante n'était autre que _son _ odeur, _leur_ odeur. _J_e n'aurais jamais dû faire confiance à Aro. La peur de les croiser surpassa ma fureur. Je rebroussais chemin, en courant cette fois. Passant par des couloirs beaucoup plus petit j'atteignis l'escalier derrière le bâtiment. Ce passage n'était utilisé que par moi seul, normalement je ne devrait croiser personnes. Montant les marches quatre à quatre j'arrivais au deuxième étage. Nos appartement à mes camarades et à moi même sont protéger par un système ingénieux et basé sur de la haute technologie. C'est simple pour pouvoir entrer il faut faire un scanner rétinien et un scanner de la main. Seul les empreintes rétinienne et digitale de mes amies ainsi que les miennes sont enregistrés. Après avoir passé la sécurité je rentrais dans mon appartement et déposais rapidement mes affaires. Puis je repartis en courant à tout allure en direction du bureau d'Aro. Il allait m'entendre ! Je n'allais pas me laissez faire ! La fureur avait de nouveau refait surface et avait pris l'ascendant sur la peur. Je sentis le rouge percer le gris de mes yeux. Je croisais plusieurs vampires, ces derniers s'écartèrent à mon passage. Quand j'étais dans un état de colère très avancé, ils savaient très bien qu'ils ne valaient mieux pas me contrarier. Me préparant à faire une entrée théâtrale en scandant mon mécontentement, je me stoppais net. Mon sang se glaça une nouvelle fois dans mes veines. J'avais entendu une voix provenir du bureau d'Aro. Et pas n'importe quel voix, _leur_ voix. Il m'avait piégé. Aro savait que si je sentirais _leur _odeur et par conséquent je viendrais directement ici m'expliquer avec lui. Or si j'avais ouvert la porte comme il l'avait prévu, je serais tombé nez à nez avec les Cullen. J'avais failli me faire avoir comme une bleue. Si _Ils _n'avaient pas parlé. Je les auraient revu et ça aurait été catastrophique pour moi, pour ma santé. Dire qu'_il _se trouvait à seulement quelques mètres de moi... Non je ne devais pas flanché. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout le travail que j'avais accompli sur moi même. Je repartis de nouveaux vers mes appartements. Je devais m'expliquer avec Aro, mais avant je voulais entendre sa conversation avec les Cullen. Si Aro m'avait tendu un piège, c'est qu'il savait pour moi et Edward. Je devais absolument entendre leur conversation et ainsi me rendre compte de la situation. Il y a plusieurs années j'ai installé des micros dans le bureau d'Aro. Je voulais m'assurer qu'ils ne projetais pas de me tuer un jour ou l'autre. Finalement au bout d'un moment j'ai arrêter de les utiliser, mais ils sont toujours resté en place. Après m'être enfermé a double tour dans mon salon qui faisait aussi office de bureau, j'ouvris une armoire et sortis une boite en bois. Je m'installais sur ma table de travail. Dans la boite, un récepteur et un casque. Je le mis et cherchais la fréquence. Je mis moins de cinq secondes à la trouver. La voix d'Aro retentit dans mes oreilles comme si il avait été a côté de moi.

**-Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas restez encore un peu .**

**-Nous te remercions Aro mais nous avons déjà assez abusé de ton hospitalité. **Je reconnus la vois de Carlisle.

**-Je t'assure vous ne nous dérangez pas. **

-**On a déjà réservé les billets . **C'était Esmée.** Nous devons partir ce soir.**

**-C'est comme voulez. Mais sachez que vous êtes toujours les bienvenue ici. **

**-Nous n'en doutons pas. **C'était de nouveau Carlisle.

**-Je suppose que ma proposition qui te concerne Alice ainsi que toi Edward ne vous intéresse toujours pas.**

**-Non , nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous rejoindre. **_Sa voix..._ _Elle était la même et pourtant je sentais quelques chose de différent... _Ne craque pas !

**-Bien je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Comme nous ne nous reverrons pas je vous souhaites de passer un bon voyage. **J'entendis des bruits de chaises, des bruits de pas, la porte qui s'ouvre et qui se referme. Puis se fus le silence complet jusqu'à :

**-Bella. Je sais que tu m'écoute . J'espère que la conversation t'a intéressé ? **

Je restai un moment perplexe. Depuis quand il est au courant pour les micros ?

**-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu vienne . Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Toi surtout. En plus je me sens ridicule à parlé seul dans le vide. Viens c'est un ordre.**

Je coupais l'émetteur, rangeais le matériel et sortis. Cette fois je ne me pressais pas. Je pris tout mon temps pour me rendre dans le bureau d'Aro. Bien évidemment je ne passais que dans les couloirs où j'étais sur de ne pas _les_ rencontrer.

Je n'eus pas besoin de frapper à la porte. Aro m'ouvrit directement. Il m'indiqua un siège. Je m'asseyais. Il n'avait pas l'air content. Nous étions deux.

**-Tu me déçois beaucoup Bella. Je n'attendais pas sa de toi.**

**-Je comptais vous en parler. Mais le temps à passer et j'ai oublié.**

**-Je suis désolé mais ce genre de choses ça ne s'oublie pas. Franchement Bella on se connais depuis si longtemps que tu aurais pu tout m'avouer.**

**-A quoi ça aurais servi . C'est fait, c'est fait.**

Aro s'assit en face de moi.

**-Comment va tu Bella ?**

**-Bien. Pourquoi ?**

Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait ?

**-Bella tu aurais dû m'en parlé j'aurais peut être pu t'aider, arranger les choses.**

M'aider ? Mais de quoi il parle ?

**-Aro ? Vous allez bien ?**

**-Bella je veux connaître la vérité. **

Il paraissait vraiment ...humain à ce moment. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi.

Mais je ne comprenais toujours pas le sens de ses paroles.

**-Vous parlez de quoi au juste ?**

**-Eh bien de ta rupture avec Edward.**

**- Ma rup... Vous ne parliez** **pas des micros ?**

**-Des micros ? Mais je me fiche des micros . Je me préoccupe de ta santé et de ton bien être. **

**-J'ai de gros doute là. **

**-Tu es mon meilleur élément . Je ne veux pas à avoir te remplacer. Tu es unique.**

**-Je me disais aussi. **

**-Alors Bella je veux avoir ta version de l'histoire. J'ai déjà eu celle d'Edward, je veux maintenant la tienne. **

**-C'est hors de question. C'est ma vie privée. Ça ne vous regarde pas ! En plus je suis sûr que vous avez eu toute les informations qu'il vous faut ! Vous voulez simplement entrer dans mon esprit et ainsi assouvir votre curiosité mal placé. ! Je suppose que c'est aussi pour satisfaire votre envie de me voire souffrir que vous m'avez piégé !**

**-Tu l'admet tu souffre !**

**-Là n'est pas la question ! Vous avez failli tout gâcher ! Si je l'avais vu ! Je...**

**-Tu quoi ?**

**-Je ne l'aurais pas supporter ! Tout mes efforts auraient été ruiné ! **Le rouge dans mes yeux avez de nouveau refait surface. Mes crocs était sortit, mon venin emplissait ma bouche. J'étais aveuglé par ma colère. Si mon instinct de survis ne m'interdisait pas d'attaquer. J'aurais déjà planté mes dents dans le coup d'Aro. J'étais devenue hypersensible. J'avais tendance à m'emporter pour un rien. Surtout quand ça portait sur un sujet aussi sensible que _lui. _Le fait de l'évoquer me faisais me souvenir de lui et risquait de compromettre mes tentatives pour l'oublier.

Je vis un court instant un semblant de peur dans les yeux rouge d'Aro. Nous savions tout les deux que j'avais les capacités pour le réduire en cendre. Et que si ça se produisais moi aussi je ne tarderais pas à me faire tuer. Ça m'incita à me calmer. Je respirais à fond et me rasseyais. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je m'étais levé pendant mon coup de sang.

**-Depuis que tu es revenu travailler je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose . Tu n'étais pas très en forme et ta soudaine envie de tuer des vampires m'a conforter dans cette idée. Je n'ai appris ta rupture que quand Carlisle me l'a annoncer involontairement. J'ai ainsi fait le rapprochement avec l'histoire que j'avais vu dans la tête d'Edward. **

**-Mais c'est que vous êtes intelligent.**

Il ignora ma remarque. **Pour quoi ne m'a tu rien dit ?**

**- Cela ne vous regardais pas. **

**-Tout chez toi me regarde.**

**-J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me piéger à nouveaux ? Sinon je démissionne !**

**-Non je vais les laisser partir. **

**-Parfait. Quant à moi je compte repartir en mission dans deux jours. J'espère que pendant mon absence vous ne trouverez pas un autre moyen de me pourrir la vie. **

Il rigola :

**-C'est mon passe temps préféré.**

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte. Alors que j'allais disparaître derrière j'entendis Aro me lancer :

**-Pour les micros tu peux les laisser. De toute façon j'ai pris l'habitude de parler des choses importante ailleurs.**

* * *

Je sais il y en a qui vont me détester. Eh oui les retrouvailles c'est pas pour maintenant. Bella va vivre encore plein de choses avant. En espérant que ce chapitre vous à plu ! A plus !

Pour les fautes je suis désolé mais ma correctrice est indisponible pour le moment.


	17. Le début de la fin

Le début de la fin

Point de vue d'Aro

**-Tu peux entrer Heidi.**

**- Bonjour maître. **

**- Que veux-tu ?**

**-Je viens vous apporter les rapports que Bella nous a envoyés.**

**-Combien ?**

**-Trois.**

**-C'est quatre fois moins qu'il y a deux semaines… Ce sont de grosses affaires ? Cela expliquerait qu'elle et ses coéquipiers n'aient pas eu le temps d'en régler plus.**

**-Non ce ne sont que des problèmes mineurs. Des problèmes qui auraient pu être réglés par la brigade de permanence et non pas par la brigade principale. **

**-Je sens comme une pointe d'agacement dans ta voix Heidi. Aurais-tu un problème avec le fait que toi et les autres n'avaient plus le plaisir de parcourir le monde afin de tuer et torturer tous ceux qui passent sur votre chemin.**

**-Non Maître.**

**-Je préfère ça. Disparais maintenant. **

Heidi me passa les dossiers et sortit. Je feuilletai rapidement les rapports, pas de vampires à condamner. Dommage… Cela faisait quatre mois que Bella était repartie en mission et depuis quatre mois le nombre de rapports baissait fortement. Il semblerait que notre espèce se fasse de plus en plus discrète. Il faut dire que le B.I.V n'a jamais autant interpellé et tuer de vampires en si peu de temps. Surtout Bella. Il y a encore sept mois je ne l'imaginais pas capable de tuer directement en utilisant ses canines. Elle avait beaucoup trop de scrupule à éliminer un vampire. Aujourd'hui je la sais capable d'anéantir un clan entier sans avoir le moindre remord. Sa rupture avec Edward l'a décidément bien changée. Je suis sûr qu'elle tue pour se venger. Elle n'a pas la force nécessaire pour détruire l'homme qu'elle aime, alors elle détruit tous les vampires qui s'en prennent aux humains. Car j'en suis sûr elle aime encore Edward. Il n'y a qu'a voir la comédie qu'elle m'a faite quand j'ai installé les Cullen dans l'aile qui est réservée au Demi-sang. Si elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, elle aurait été capable de l'affronter et même de le faire souffrir. Ce qu'elle ne sera peut-être jamais capable de faire.

Je dois dire que le comportement de Bella m'arrangeait bien jusque là. La criminalité et les condamnations pour révélations d'identité ont énormément baissé et en plus tous les vampires commencent à se tenir à carreaux. Mais si Bella continue dans cette voix là, il n'y aura peut-être plus de crimes, mais il n'y aura plus de vampires non plus. Et puis il n'y avait pas que ça… Je devais trouver un moyen de mettre en place mon plan. J'allais devoir prendre une décision.

J'appuyai sur l'interphone. La voix de Gianna, la secrétaire, retentit.

**-Que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?**

**-Contactez Melle Swan. Dites-lui que je veux que ses coéquipiers et elle rentre ici immédiatement.**

**-Bien Monsieur.**

Je devais parler à mes frères.

Point de vue de Bella

Une mission, deux missions, trois, quatre, cinq... Et ainsi de suite pendant plusieurs semaines. Je n'arrêtais pas. Je ne devais pas m'arrêter, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Quand j'avais entendu sa voix à travers le micro, son visage était réapparu. Et il n'était pas question qu'il reste de nouveau gravé dans ma mémoire. Je devais de nouveau l'oublier, l'éradiquer de ma tête, ne plus apercevoir ses traits dès que je fermais les yeux. Être active était la meilleure solution. Alors que j'étais occupée à traquer, repérer, interpeller, tuer ou incarcérer, je ne pensais pas à lui. J'enchaînais donc les voyages et les missions, sans jamais m'arrêter. Mais plus le temps passait, moins nous avions de travail. Les voyages se faisaient de plus en plus rares, nous restions de plus en plus longtemps dans un même pays. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'Aro nous demande de revenir. Et tout au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il n'appellerait pas de sitôt. Mais malheureusement pour moi, mon souhait ne fut pas réalisé.

Mon équipe et moi étions à Berlin dans un appartement que j'avais acheté il y a quelques années. Je possédais au moins un bien immobilier dans toutes les grandes capitales du monde. Ainsi avions-nous un endroit où aller quand on devait intervenir. Nous nous trouvions tous dans le salon : Kelsi, assise dans le fauteuil, essayait de déchiffrer un magazine allemand, et les jumeaux, avachis dans le canapé, regardaient la télé quant à Damien, il faisait une partie d'échec en solo. Pour ma part je travaillais sur mon ordinateur. Nous étions ici depuis plus de dix jours déjà, attendant qu'un fait inhabituel se produise. Mais rien. Et mon équipe commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

J'entendis un soupir agacé provenant du fauteuil. Puis le magazine fut balancé à travers la pièce.

-Je déteste l'allemand, cette langue est trop dure ! Impossible de traduire une ligne...

J'étais la seule dans l'équipe à parler sept langues couramment. Damien en parlait trois et les autres n'avaient que des rudiments d'italien et de français. Alors évidemment quand quelqu'un avait un problème de traduction c'était moi qui m'y collais.

Du reste, c'était étonnant que Kelsi ne m'ait pas encore demandé.

Cette dernière alla récupérer le magazine et se rassit dans le fauteuil.

**-Bella….** Qu'est ce que je disais.

**- C'est non Kelsi, il y a un dictionnaire tu t'en sers. Moi j'ai autre chose à faire. **

**-Allez s'il te plait !**

**-Non.**

**-Pff… quelle rabat-joie. Tu parles sept langues, tu pourrais en faire profiter tout le monde !**

**-Je ne t'empêche pas d'apprendre.**

**-C'est nul.**

Finalement elle se tourna vers Damien.

**-Dis donc mon chérie tu parles allemand toi ?**

**-Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'en rendes compte après 16 ans de vie à deux.**

**-S'il te plait….**

**-Bella a raison tu pourrais apprendre.**

**-Allez, s'il te plait…..**

Du coin de l'œil je vis Kelsi s'installer sur les genoux de Damien et faire ses petits yeux de chiens battus. Il allait se faire avoir…. comme toujours.

**-S'il te plait… Allez….**

**-Je n'arrive jamais à te résister.**

**-Cool ! Merci mon cœur.**

Je soupirai :

**-Damien tu connais le mot autorité ?**

**-Que veux tu, quand on aime on est prêt à faire n'importe…**

Je m'étais raidie à cette simple déclaration. Bien sûr tout le monde l'avait senti. Moi aussi j'aurais fait n'importe quoi par amour…

**-Bella… Je suis désolé.**

**-Je t'en pris.** Je me grattai discrètement la gorge et recommençai à taper sur le clavier de mon ordinateur.

Un silence gêné s'installa, mais il fut rapidement rompu par Michaël.

**-A propos de vampires: quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? J'en ai marre de voyager. J'aimerais bien me poser un peu.**

**-Mon frère a raison, moi aussi. J'aimerais prendre un peu de vacances. **

**- Je les rejoins sur ce point là, continua Kelsi. Il serait peut-être temps pour nous d'arrêter. En plus nous n'avons pratiquement plus de travail. Ça devient ridicule. **

Je le savais. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Je ne pouvais pas indéfiniment entraîner mes frères dans ma recherche d'oublie. Ils faisaient déjà tellement. Ils avaient déjà sacrifié tant de chose pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas les contraindre à me suivre. Et à les priver de leur liberté. Et pourtant j'avais tellement espéré... Espéré que cette situation subsiste toujours. Qu'ils m'accompagneraient dans tous mes déplacements, qu'ils ne me quitteraient pas… Or il était évident qu'ils se lasseraient un jour. Et il était idiot pour ma part de ne pas m'être préparée à cette situation. Nous ne pouvions pas rester ensemble. J'avais besoin de bouger, de voyager et surtout de régler leurs comptes aux vampires. Or mes amis, ma sœur et mes frères, avaient besoin d'une pose. Je ne leur en voulais pas. Comment aurai-je pu leur en vouloir ?

C'était ainsi et je devais accepter la situation.

Mais même si je savais que toutes les suppliques du monde, tous les meilleurs arguments n'y changeraient rien, que mes coéquipiers s'arrêteraient de toute façon, je voulais essayer de les convaincre. Je devais tout essayer, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Je sentais le regard de mes coéquipiers posé sur moi. Tous attendaient que je parle. Je pris une inspiration avant de m'élancer, mais au même moment le téléphone satellite sonna.

C'est Kelsi qui le prit, elle regarda l'écran et me tendit l'appareil.

-C'est Gianna.

Si l'employée d'Aro appelait c'est que c'était très important, d'habitude c'était toujours Heidi qui s'y collait ou Pamela, ma secrétaire.

**- Oui j'écoute ?**

**-Melle Swan, c'est Gianna. Je vous appelle pour vous dire que mon maître exige que vous rentriez immédiatement au palais. **

Je vis plusieurs sourires s'étirer sur le visage de mes coéquipiers. Evidemment ils avaient entendu la conversation.

**-Merci d'avoir appelé Gianna. Au revoir. **

**-Au revoir Melle Swan. **

Je n'aurai même pas eu le temps de les convaincre. Aro avait décidé à ma place. Oui Aro avait scellé mon destin. Et par conséquent il était en partie responsable de ma fin tragique. Et ça, à ce moment précis, tout le monde l'ignorait. Mais moi je le pressentais…

…

Trois jours, trois jours que nous étions revenus de Volterra. Et encore aucune convocation d'Aro. Rien. Pas d'ordre, aucune consigne. Le néant. Seuls mes coéquipiers avaient eu l'autorisation de partir en vacances. Ils ne reviendraient que si leur présence était indispensable, par conséquent leur pose était illimité. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas tardé, deux heures après l'autorisation d'Aro, ils avaient fait leurs valises et avaient quitté le palais. Damien et Kelsi n'allaient pas tarder eux aussi à s'en aller. J'essayais donc de ne pas penser à ma future solitude. Heureusement - ou malheureusement - pour moi un vampire complètement crétin a fait planter tout le système informatique. Et comme tout mon travail est informatisé et que les archives depuis un certain nombre d'années sont aussi informatisées, j'ai perdu plus de sept ans de bouleau ! Mes rapports, mes fiches de renseignements, les dossiers sur tous les vampires arrêtés, enfermés, condamnés… J'ai tout perdu… Alors évidemment je dois tout retaper et comme la majorité des documents sont confidentiels, je suis la seule habilitée à m'en occuper. Mais étant assez prévoyante, tout mes compte rendus et mes fiches de renseignements avant d'être informatisés étaient écrits manuellement. Ils sont rangés par ordre chronologique dans un coffre fort. Je n'ai donc qu'à les recopier au propre sur mon ordinateur. Pour les casiers judiciaires des vampires interpellés c'est autre chose. Il n'y a aucune trace manuscrite. Je dois donc reprendre les affaires, les recouper entre elles et refaire un listing de toutes les infractions commises pour chaque vampire, passé entre ces murs depuis ces sept dernières années. Bref. Mon bureau est un véritable champ de bataille, avec de la paperasse partout. Et j'ai au moins dix jours de travail devant moi. Autant dire que je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer et surtout pas le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit ou à qui que ce soit.

Je finissais de taper mon cinquième rapport de la journée, quand on frappa à ma porte. C'était Kelsi.

**-Alors ça avance ?**

**-Trop lentement à mon goût. Que veux-tu ?**

**-Je viens de la part d'Aro. Il veut te voir dans la grande salle, Caïus et Marcus sont avec lui.**

**-Ça à l'air important. Tu sais quelque chose ?**

**-Pas du tout. Il m'a juste dit que tu devais venir immédiatement. **

**-Très bien. Merci.**

Kelsi s'en alla. Je ne tardais pas à quitter mes appartements moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas faire attendre les Volturis. Arrivée devant la double porte de la grande salle, je respirai à fond et frappai trois coups.

**-Entrez**.

Je m'introduisis dans la pièce. Aro, Marcus et Caïus étaient comme à leur habitude assis sur d'imposant fauteuil. Je m'approchai lentement. Bizarrement nous étions seuls. Aucuns gardes. Rien. Ce qu'ils avaient à me dire devait être important. Je m'arrêtai à deux mètres des Volturi. Je mis mes mains derrière mon dos et inclinai légèrement la tête. Ce n'était pas un signe de respect, on ne peut pas respecter les Volturi. Non c'était de la pure courtoisie.

**-Bonjour messieurs. Vous m'avez fait mander ?**

**-Oui Bella. Répondit Aro. Nous voulions te faire part d'une décision que nous avons prise te concernant. Le travail que tu as accompli ces derniers mois est remarquable. Mais nous pensons qu'il est temps pour toi d'arrêter. **

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Ils ne pouvaient pas…

**-Je ne comprends pas. J'ai obéi, je n'ai commis aucune erreur…**

**-C'est exact. Mais nous avons remarqué que tu avais tendance à tuer les vampires beaucoup trop facilement. **

**-De plus Aro nous a fait comprendre que tu tuais pour de mauvaises raisons.** Ajouta Caïus.

**-De mauvaises raisons ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…**

**-Tu ne tues pas parce tu le dois, mais par plaisir. Or tu es soumise à la même loi que nous tous, tu ne peux pas tuer selon ton bon vouloir. Ton contrat exige que tu restes plus professionnelle.**

Marcus reprit :

**-Si tu continues dans cette direction tu vas finir par anéantir toute notre espèce.**

**-C'est pour cela que nous avons décidé que tu devais t'arrêter là.** Conclut Aro.

**-Vous me renvoyez ?**

**-Non bien sûr que non. Prends ça simplement pour une mise à pied de plusieurs mois.**

**-Une mise à pied…**

J'étais complètement abasourdie. Des vacances d'accord, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais une mise à pied… Subitement je compris ce qu'impliquait ma cessation d'activité. Le sang quitta mon visage. Je commençai à paniquer. Je sentis comme une énorme masse s'abattre sur ma poitrine. J'avais du mal à respirer…

**-Vous ne pouvez pas….**

**-Pourquoi pas, aux dernières nouvelles c'est nous qui décidons. **

**-Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez… Mais s'il vous plaît laisser moi travailler. **

**-Nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision. **

**-Aro je vous en prie... Vous savez ce qu'il se passera… **

Au même moment je croisais son regard. Ce que j'y vis me conforta dans l'idée que la loi n'avait rien à voir avec mon congé forcé. Aro voulait ma perte et j'ignorai totalement pourquoi.

Bien plus tard, je me trouvais dans mon bureau, complètement déprimée, désespérée… Aro m'avait donné quinze jours. Quinze jours pour finir de remettre en ordre mes papiers. Ensuite je devrais partir et je n'aurais plus le droit de remettre les pieds à Volterra, sans l'autorisation des Volturi. Si jamais un problème survenait, c'est Kelsi qui prendrait ma place, étant ma seconde c'était son rôle. Bref j'avais deux semaines de répit devant moi. Après… Après j'étais fichue. A moins bien sûr que je ne trouve un nouveau moyen d'oublier. Et ce moyen je devais le trouver. Et vite !

…

Le délai de quinze jours était écoulé. Aro m'avait reconvoqué pour me rappeler que je devais partir dès demain. J'avais essayé de le convaincre, je l'avais même supplié. Mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir. J'étais donc très mal barrée, vraiment très mal barrée. J'avais cherché - en vain - quelque chose qui aurait pu m'aider, une nouvelle activité qui m'aurait permis d'oublier. Encore et toujours oublier. Mais rien. Je n'avais rien trouvé. Et ce n'est certainement pas Kelsi qui aurait pu m'aider. Elle était partie comme prévu il y a maintenant huit jours. Je ne lui avais rien révélé. J'avais préféré lui dire que les Volturi m'avaient octroyé des vacances et que donc elle pouvait partir tranquille. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle annule son voyage avec Damien. Je leur en avais déjà assez demandé comme ça.

Je pris donc seule le jet en direction de Portland. Je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner à Phoenix. Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon oncle ne s'y trouvait pas. Après mon départ pour Volterra, pensant que j'allais mieux, il avait décidé de reprendre le travail. Je me dirigeais donc vers Forks. Georgianna et Jacques étaient rentrés depuis peu et je voulais les revoir. En plus Stydi me manquait. Et qui sait c'est peut-être lui qui m'aidera à ne pas sombrer…


	18. La descente aux enfers

La descente aux enfers

Point de vue de Bella

J'étais seule dans la forêt. La nuit était tombée. Il faisait extrêmement sombre. Je ne distinguais aucune forme de vie jusqu'à ce qu'un corbeau s'approche de moi. En volant au dessus de ma tête, j'aperçus un objet blanc dans son bec. L'objet tomba entre mes mains. Ce n'était pas un objet, mais une lettre. Sa lettre… Je n'eus pas besoin de l'ouvrir, en fait, je ne voulais pas l'ouvrir. Mais cette lettre ne m'en laissa pas le temps, elle s'anima d'elle-même. Elle s'éleva dans les airs, les plis du papier forma une ouverture, et une voix stridente retentit, répétant mot pour mot les déclarations d'Edward. Je me bouchai les oreilles, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors je me mis à courir. Heureusement la lettre ne me suivit pas. Je m'arrêtai brusquement. Edward était face à moi.

**-Edward…**

**-Que fais-tu ici Bella ?**

**-Mais Edward…**

**-Je t'avais ordonné de m'oublier. Alors pourquoi penses-tu encore à moi ?**

**-J'essaye… **

**-Bella. Je n'ai jamais existé, tu ne m'as jamais rencontré. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi. C'est clair ?**

**-Je sais. **

**-Alors, pourquoi être revenue à Forks ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Si tu le sais. Au fond de toi. Tu as toujours voulu garder une partie de mon existence. Inconsciemment tu t'es rendue à Forks parce que c'est ici où tes souvenirs sont les plus vivaces. Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu voudras, tuer, te venger. Tu seras toujours accrochée à moi. Alors je vais t'aider. Même si je ne t'ai pas aimée, j'ai quand même eu de l'affection pour toi. Alors je ne vais pas te faire souffrir inutilement. A partir de maintenant, tu ne rêveras plus de moi, tu ne te souviendras plus de mon visage. Mes traits, ma voix, mon odeur disparaîtront. Adieu Bella.**

**Je venais à peine de prendre conscience des paroles d'Edward, que déjà je voyais son corps partir en fumée. **

**-Edward non !**

Je me précipitai sur lui. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait disparu. Encore une fois et ce coup-ci ce n'était pas de simples photos ou cadeaux qu'il avait emportés, mais mes propres souvenirs…

J'entendis un cri au loin.

Au même moment, je me sentis basculer. Quelque chose d'humide dégoulinait sur mon front et mes tempes. Tout devint noir autour de moi. Quelqu'un m'appelait, mais je ne reconnaissais pas la voix. Je sentis quelque chose me percuter la joue.

J'ouvris les yeux.

Je mis beaucoup de temps à me rendre compte de la situation. J'étais dans ma chambre à Forks. Jacques et Georgianna étaient au dessus de moi. Je me trouvais dans mon lit, les draps trempés étaient enroulés autour de moi, de la sueur coulait le long de ma tempe et ma joue me brûlait. Je mis un moment à comprendre que Jacques avait dû me gifler pour pouvoir me réveiller.

Ce dernier s'excusa :

**-Désolé Bella, mais tu criais et nous n'arrivions pas à te réveiller…**

**-Il n'y a pas de mal. Quelle heure est-il ? **

**-Quatre heures du matin. **

**-Très bien, retournez vous coucher ça va aller.**

**-Tu es sûr ? On peut rester, insista Georgianna.**

**-Non, c'est bon merci, je vais me rendormir. J'ai l'habitude.**

**-D'accord.**

Jacques et Georgianna quittèrent la pièce. Je quittai mon lit et me rendis dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet et m'aspergeai le visage. Je repensai à mon rêve. Cet ignoble rêve. Edward était si réel…. Edward…. Au moment même où je formulais ce prénom, son image apparut. Mais je ne voyais qu'un corps, un corps sans visage… Ses traits s'étaient effacés. Alors je remontai dans mes souvenirs, ignorant complètement le trou dans ma poitrine. Je forçai mon cerveau à se rappeler. Je fis ce que je m'étais interdit de faire pendant plus d'un an : Je me remémorai tous nos moments ensemble du début jusqu'à la fin. Mon cœur saignait, je souffrais, mais peu importe, je voulais voir son visage… Mais rien. Tout avait disparu, il ne me restait de lui qu'un corps sans tête, sans voix, sans fragrance… J'essayais de me souvenir de son parfum, mes mains qui avaient tant de fois caressé son visage semblait elles aussi frappées d'amnésie… Les paroles d'Edward dans mon rêve me frappèrent : « A partir de maintenant, tu ne rêveras plus de moi, tu ne te souviendras plus de mon visage. Mes traits, ma voix, mon odeur disparaîtront. »

L'irréalisable s'était produit. Mon rêve était devenu réalité. Moi qui pendant des mois avais tout fait pour l'oublier, je me rendis compte que ce que j'avais réussi à obtenir était en réalité la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. J'avais perdu Edward, pour de bon et pour toujours. Et tous nos souvenirs que j'avais essayés de refouler pendant plus d'un an étaient en réalité un véritable gâchis. Je n'avais pas su profiter de ce qu'il me restait, et maintenant je n'ai plus rien.

Je suis définitivement seule. A jamais.

….

**-Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider.**

**-J'espère être à la hauteur.**

**-J'ai besoin de faire le point, et ton don va beaucoup me servir.**

**-Donne ta main.** Je tendis ma paume vers Christopher. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se concentra. Je lui avais demandé de venir pour m'aider à faire le bilan de ce que je ressentais. Sa capacité à lire les sentiments les plus profonds était d'un grand secours.

Christopher lâcha ma main et rouvrit les yeux.

**-Alors ?**

**-Tu ressens encore beaucoup de choses, comme la dernière fois. **

**-C'est grave ?**

**-C'est complexe.**

**-Dis-moi tout.**

**-Déjà j'ai ressenti comme une angoisse. Une intense angoisse, du regret aussi, énormément de regret. Tu as perdu quelque chose et tu regrettes de ne pas en avoir profité avant. Il y a de la colère. Mais tu n'en as pas après quelqu'un, tu en as après toi. Il y a toujours cette souffrance, cette espèce de gouffre dans ta poitrine. Et puis il y a ce manque, ce terrible manque. Il n'était pas vraiment présent la dernière fois, mais là… Honnêtement je pensais qu'après un an il y aurait du progrès, mais en fait ton état est similaire. Je dirais même qu'il s'est dégradé. Bien sûr tu parles, tu agis, mais à mon avis ça ne durera pas.**

**-Je suis un cas désespéré.**

**-Pas si tu agis.**

**-J'ai déjà essayé, mais j'ai échoué, ça a même empiré.**

**- Explique-moi. Que s'est-il passé ? Cette angoisse, ces regrets… Je ne comprends pas.**

**-Il y a une semaine, j'ai fait un rêve… plutôt un cauchemar. Edward était là, il disait que je devais l'oublier, et que jusqu'à présent j'avais échoué. Alors comme il avait un peu d'affection pour moi, il allait m'aider. Il m'a dit que plus jamais je ne me souviendrais de son visage, que j'oublierais sa voix, son parfum… Ensuite quand je me suis réveillée, je me suis rendu compte que ses paroles s'étaient réalisées. Je ne le vois plus Christopher. Quand je rêve de lui, je ne vois qu'une silhouette sans visage, je n'entends plus sa voix. Maintenant même son corps commence à s'effacer, il disparaît peu à peu. Ça sera comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. J'ai peur Christopher. Mais surtout je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu se réaliser. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… **

**-Notre subconscient s'exprime par nos rêves. Mais parfois on ne peut expliquer certains songes. Je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Parfois des choses inexplicables arrivent sans raison. Mais il y a encore une question que je me pose. Il y a plusieurs mois, ton oncle m'a appelé, il m'a annoncé que ton objectif premier était de tirer un trait sur Edward, mais à voir et surtout ressentir ton état. Il n'en ait rien. Tu as essayé d'oublier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'ais dit que c'était la seule solution pour ne pas souffrir le martyr. Mais maintenant que ton esprit semble avoir enfin répondu à ta demande, tu souffres encore plus… Inconsciemment tu n'as jamais voulu le rayer de ta vie. Tout simplement parce que tu ne peux pas. Tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. C'est ta moitié, ton âme sœur, il y aura toujours une partie de lui en toi. Alors tu as peut-être oublié, ses traits, tu ne rêves peut-être plus de lui, mais il te reste encore son souvenir même et ça aucun rêve ou aucune force au monde ne pourra te l'enlever. **

**-Alors pourquoi je ne me souviens plus de lui, si mon inconscient ne voulait justement pas que je l'oublie et pourquoi maintenant ?**

**-C'est peut-être un moyen de te faire comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de forcer le destin. Ou peut-être que ton esprit en a assez de subir et que c'est un moyen détourné de t'aider à guérir. Edward ne sera plus aussi présent, tu penseras moins à lui, mais son souvenir restera toujours, car je le répète tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier. Mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. On n'est jamais sûr de rien avec la psychanalyse.**

**-Tu as raison c'est complexe, ça parait même contradictoire. **

**-Parfois il ne faut même pas chercher à comprendre.**

**-Je suis perdue. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Me laisser aller ? Oublier et ne garder que le souvenir même d'Edward ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrai le supporter. Je me sens si seule. Avant je pouvais encore me raccrocher à quelque chose, même si c'était douloureux, aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien.**

**-Je te connais. Tu es forte. Tu as déjà surmonté beaucoup. Tu y arriveras.**

J'aurais tellement voulu le croire. Mais je n'étais plus sûre de rien, sauf d'une chose, je recommençais à sombrer et je ne voyais pas le fond du gouffre. Christopher avait tort, je ne suis pas aussi forte. Je ne pourrai surmonter tout ça.

Ma descente aux enfers avait commencé, et bientôt se serait ma perte.


	19. Parfois, vivre ne sert plus à rien

Parfois, vivre ne sert plus à rien.

Point de vue de Bella

_5 mars 2012 _

Chère journal, c'est la première fois que j'écris. Je pourrais dire que je n'y ai jamais pensé, ou que je n'ai jamais eu le temps, mais en fait je trouve ça ridicule, comme si un vulgaire papier pouvait comprendre. C'est mon oncle qui me la conseillé, il est arrivé il y à trois jours. Jacques l'a appelé, car il avait peur pour moi. C'est donc un oncle très inquiet que j'ai retrouvé au pied de mon lit, un matin. Il à bien entendu voulu savoir ce qui se passait, et bien entendu je ne lui ai rien dit. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas l'inquiéter davantage. Alors comme je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche, il m'a dit que sa pourrait me faire du bien de me confier à quelque chose qui ne me jugerait pas. Et quoi de mieux qu'un cahier. Et comme je suis prête à tout pour ne pas m'enfoncer je me suis mis à écrire. Donc voilà chère journal, tu va me voir écrire, désormais et aussi souvent que possible.

Je te laisse, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.

_6 mars 2012 _

Chère journal, me revoilà ! Il n'y a pas grand choses de plus par rapport à hier. Mon oncle s'est installé à l'hôtel, il tient me voir tout les jours. Il aurait voulu que j'appelle Kelsi, mais je ne le ferais pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de gâcher leurs vacances. Sinon je passe beaucoup de temps avec Stydi. Nous faisons de grandes balades dans la forêt et nous discutons beaucoup. Il me distrait autant que possible. Il me fait du bien. Christopher m'appelle aussi, souvent. Il tient à prendre de mes nouvelles, lui aussi essaye de me distraire au mieux.

_7 mars 2012 _

Il a plu aujourd'hui, des cordes. Ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau, mais à cause de cette fichue pluie, je n'ai pas pu voire Stydi. Jacques me l'a interdit, il à eu peur que je prenne froid. « Manquerais plus que ça » a-t-il dit. Comme si je pouvais attraper froid ! Mais bon il faut toujours sauvegarder les apparences. Je me suis consolé devant une partie d'échec avec mon oncle. J'ai gagné, mais à mon avis Henri y est pour quelque chose.

_8 mars 2012 _

Chère journal, rien de nouveau encore aujourd'hui. Ah si, il pleut toujours. Demain c'est dimanche Jacques à prévu d'aller à la pêche, apparemment sa mord mieux quand il pleut. J'ai décidé d'aller avec lui, mon oncle aussi nous accompagne. Je ne lui pas laissé le choix. Christopher m'a encore appelé aujourd'hui. On est resté plus de trois heures au téléphone. Henri aurait hurlé en temps normal. Ça à du bon parfois de ne pas être bien.

_9 mars 2012 _

Grosse journée aujourd'hui. Je suis donc allé à la pêche avec Jacques et mon oncle. On à fait pas mal de prise et je dois avouer que je me débrouille plutôt bien avec une canne à pêche. Jacques était fier de moi. Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de mon oncle, même à l'autre bout d'une ligne, il faisait peur au poisson. On à bien rigoler, sa faisait longtemps, surtout pour moi. C'était une agréable journée.

_10 mars 2012 _

Christopher est venu aujourd'hui, il est venu me dire au revoir, il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs mois, le travail je crois. Je dois avouer j'étais un peu déçus, j'aimais bien discuter avec lui et puis lui il me comprenait. Enfin… ce n'est pas grave. Je le reverrais de toute façon. Sinon, la pluie c'est arrêter, j'ai pu retourner voir Stydi, il commençait à me manquer.

_11 mars 2012 _

Jacques à du emmener Studi cher le maréchal Ferrand, alors en attendant, j'ai trainé en ville. Sinon il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveaux.

_12 mars 2012 _

Voilà sept jours que j'ai commencé à écrire et honnêtement je pense que je vais espacer mes récits quotidiens. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de répéter la même chose.

_15 mars 2012 _

Je n'ai pas été voir Stydi aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas envie. Je suis resté dans le canapé scotché à la télé. Les matchs de base bal sont captivant parfois.

_17 mars 2012 _

J'ai fait la grasse mâtiné jusqu'à midi. Une première en presque soixante ans d'existence. Jacques et Georgianna n'étant pas là, c'est Henri qui à fait la cuisine. Je dois avouer qu'il s'améliore de plus en plus. Je n'ai pas encore été voir Stydi. Je n'en avais pas envie.

_22 mars 2012 _

J'ai passé ces deux derniers jours dans ma chambre, à ressasser des souvenirs que j'ai perdus. Je n'y arriverais pas, je ne pourrais pas faire comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Je ne pourrais pas.

_25 mars 2012 _

Je ne le vois plus du tout. C'est fini. Ce qui restait de son corps s'est complètement effacer. Le manque à complètement remplacé la douleur. Je fais maintenant tout mon possible pour essayé de me rappeler, rien qu'un instant, une fraction de seconde quelque chose. En vain.

_27 mars 2012 _

Je ne parle presque plus du tout. La plupart du temps je reste cloitré dans ma chambre. Mon état mental s'est dégradé, je le sais. Je me sens faible.

_31 mars 2012 _

Ça fait deux ans maintenant. Deux ans que lui et moi étions dans la forêt. Et je suis incapable de me rappeler cette scène. A chaque fois je me vois seule dans cette fichue forêt.

J'ai fais l'effort de rendre visite à Stydi. Mais je suis resté très peu de temps. Je n'ai plus de force pour rien.

_2 avril 2012 _

Je ne parle plus. C'est fini. Il n'y a qu'avec toi chère journal que je communique. Mon oncle est définitivement anxieux. Il ne me quitte plus. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Je retourne lentement à un état catatonique. Je n'ai même plus la force de résister.

_4 avril 2012 _

Christopher avait tort. Je ne suis pas assez forte. J'ai encore une foi échoué. C'est fini. Je ne tente plus rien. Ça ne sert à rien. J'ai décidé d'en finir._ Il_ à gagné. J'abandonne.


	20. La lame argent et le nectar vermeil

La lame argent et le nectar vermeil.

**_« Celui qui se donne la mort est une victime qui rencontre son bourreau et le tue. »_****__**

**_Alexandre Dumas, fils_**

Point de vue de Bella

Je me tenais assis sur mon lit. J'avais mis ma chemise préféré, mes cheveux étaient correctement brossés. Henri était partie pour l'après midi.

Jacques était au travail, Georgianna aussi. J'étais seule. Je pouvais donc mettre en pratique mon plan. Il était d'une simplicité enfantine et ne consistait qu'en une chose : le suicide. Mon existence actuelle ressemblait déjà à la mort.

Alors pourquoi continuer ? Edward était ma moitié, alors comment vivre en ayant qu'une seule partie de moi-même ?

Comment vivre sans lui ? Je ne pouvais pas. J'avais essayé. J'avais lamentablement échoué. J'allais donc mettre fin à ma misérable existence. Je me levais et allais fouiller dans mon armoire.

Je sortis ma boite, celle contenant l'équipement que j'utilisais pour mes missions.

Je pris mon poignard, refermais le coffret, l'armoire et quittais la chambre.

Avant de sortir de la maison je cachais la dague dans ma chaussure, que je couvris de mon jean.

Je fermai la maison et partis à pied. Je ne me pressais pas. Il me fallut un quart d'heure pour arriver jusqu'à l'écurie.

Je passais devant le box de Stydi. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis me regarder avec étonnement. Il essaya de me contacter, mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je m'enfonçais dans le bois situé à côté du pré. Je marchais encore dix minutes. J'arrivais dans une petite clairière. Au même moment il y eut une éclaircie, l'endroit fut baigné de soleil. C'était l'endroit parfait. Je me mis au centre de la clairière. Le moment était venu.

_Quand on est au fond du gouffre la plupart du temps on essaye d'en sortir. _

_Mais parfois le soleil qui nous maintenait en vie, qui éclairait notre chemin, qui était notre force nous a trahi._

_Il m'a trahi._

_Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse, je ne tiendrais pas la mienne._

_Jamais je ne verrais la lumière au bout du tunnel__…._

Je coupai ma respiration, arrêtais mon cœur, ainsi le sang ne coulerais pas tout de suite. Je pris le poignard dans ma chaussure et le retirais de son étui, j'envoyais ce dernier valdinguer plus loin. Lentement je fis glisser la lame sur mon poignet gauche. Le sang perla, mais ne s'écoula pas. Je fis une deuxième entaille au dessus de la première. Je changeai la dague ensanglanté de main et fis deux entailles sur mon poignet droit. Lentement je m'allongeais sur l'herbe tendre.

Ma respiration repris, mon cœur se remis à battre. Je me concentrais pour ne pas laisser le venin guérir mes coupures. Je sentis mon sang s'écouler lentement de ces dernières. A chaque pulsation, un peu plus de liquide vermeil sortait de mon corps. Mon cœur s'accélérât, sans que j'y sois pour quelque chose. Le sang commençait à manquer. Lentement je me sentis partir. Mes iris se colorèrent de noir. Je luttais pour ne pas refermer mes blessures. Je me battais contre mon propre corps. Petit à petit, mon cœur ralentit. Mon pouls devint de plus en plus faible. J'entendis un cri au loin. Sans doute une illusion. Mes yeux se fermèrent. Je tombais de plus en plus. Je ne sentais plus le néant dans ma poitrine. Je ne souffrais plus. J'eus un faible sourire. J'avais réussi, j'avais enfin trouvé le moyen de me défaire de tous ces malheurs. Dans un souffle je prononçais mes dernières paroles :

**-J'ai gagné Edward. Je me suis libéré de toi. **

J'avais froid. Mon cœur ralentit encore. Je n'aurais pas eu droit à un remake de ma vie. Tant mieux.

J'eus une dernière pensée pour ma famille, pour mon oncle, mes amis…

L'inéluctable arriva. Je sombrais. Enfin.


	21. Quand les esprits convergent

Quand les esprits convergent.

Point de vue de Stydi

Bella passa devant moi, complètement stoïque. Je m'immisçais dans son esprit, pour lui demander ce qui se passait, mais je n'eus le droit à aucune réponse.

Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Le comportement de Bella ne m'inspirait pas confiance. En moins de deux secondes je pris une décision. Je me mis dos à l'entrée du box. Et avec une puissante ruade, défonçais la porte. Cette dernière se brisa en mille morceaux. Je sortis et me mis à trotter en direction du bois. Je suivis l'odeur de Bella. Au bout d'un moment, l'atmosphère se chargea d'une lourde odeur. Je reconnu du sang. J'accélérais le pas. J'arrivais dans une clairière. Au centre, dans une mare rouge gisait Bella. Je tendis l'oreille, son cœur battait toujours. Je fis demi-tour. Mon galop s'accéléra. Je devais prévenir quelqu'un. Et vite. C'est donc à vitesse vampirique que je me rendis au commissariat.

Point de vue de Jacques

Je raccompagnais une mère et son enfant jusqu'à la sortie. Avant de les quitter, je rassurais une dernière fois le gamin.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas on va le retrouver ton vélo. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. **

Je me tournais vers la mère.

**-Je vous contacterez, quand nous aurons quelques choses.**

**-Merci encore Shérif. **Ils partirent.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ces deux là** ? Demanda Régis mon adjoint.

-**On à volé son vélo au gosse. Et comme la mère est du genre protectrice. Elle voulait qu'on mette tout le commissariat sur la recherche du vélo. Mais à mon avis c'est simplement une farce d'un des copains du gamin. **

**-Tu compte vraiment mettre tout le monde sur cette affaire ?**

**-Pas tout le monde, mais je vais devoir y accorder un peu d'importance. La mère est amie avec la femme du maire. Alors s'il y a un problème, à coup sûr elle ira se plaindre et le maire risque de rappliquer. **

**-Comme si on avait as autre choses à faire.**

**-Tu l'as dit.**

J'allais repartir dans mon bureau, quand un énorme brouhaha retentit à l'extérieur. Je sortis voulant comprendre ce qui se passe. Un cheval se trouvait devant l'entrée du commissariat. Et pas n'importe quel cheval, c'était Stydi.

**-Mais qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici ? Ton box se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville. **Je m'approchais. Stydi était agité. Il secouait la tête, n'arrêtait pas d' hennir. Plusieurs fois il pointa sa tête en direction du portail principal.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Stydi à toujours était un cheval intelligent et s'il était venu jusque ici c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Stydi s'agita encore, puis il finit par plier ses antérieurs, montrant du bout de son nez son dos. Je compris. Il voulait que je monte. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. J'appelais Régis pour qu'il m'aide. Je n'étais plus tout jeune et la dernière fois que j'étais montée à cheval, a crue remontait à très loin. Une fois installé, je m'accrochais à la crinière et je serrais les jambes. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber. Stydi partit en trombe. Nous traversâmes la ville en un tant record. J'ignorais qu'un cheval pouvait aller aussi vite. Nous arrivâmes à son écurie, mais au lieu de s'arrêter, il continua et nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt. Nous finîmes par atteindre une petite clairière. J'eus à ce moment précis la vision la plus affreuse de ma vie. Bella était là, étendu sur l'herbe. On aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait, mais le sang autour d'elle indiquait autre chose. Je descendis et me précipitais sur elle.

**-Bella !**

Je pris son pouls. Son cœur battait encore, mais si faiblement. J'avisais un poignard dans sa main gauche, et des cicatrices sur ces deux poignets. J'arrachais des morceaux de ma chemise et les enroulais autour de ses mains pour stopper l'hémorragie. Je la pris dans mes bras. Sa peau était blanche et si froide…

Je courus en direction de l'écurie, Stydi à ma suite. La peur de perdre Bella pris le dessus sur les effets de la vieillesse. J'arrivais rapidement devant la grange. Je l'allongeais par terre et la couvrit de mon manteau, puis je pris mon téléphone et appela une ambulance.

Point de vue d'Henri

Je me garais sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il me restait des dossiers à déposer et ensuite je pourrais repartir voir Bella. Je ne voulais pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Elle était très mal et son état se dégradait de jour en jour. Je me rendis au bureau des urgences, ou je devais déposer cette fichue paperasse. J'arrivais devant le comptoir. Personne. Magnifique j'allais encore devoir attendre. Au même moment les portes de l'entré s'ouvrirent dans un énorme fracas. On amenait un blessé. J'entendis un ambulancier faire un résumé de la situation aux médecins qui accouraient.

**-Bella Swan dix-huit ans, s'est tailladé les veines deux fois et aux deux poignets, pouls extrêmement faible, énorme perte de sang, suspicion de collapsus cardiovasculaire. **

Bella… Non ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas elle. J'ai mal entendu…

.Je me précipitais sur le brancard. C'était bien elle, si pâle, si froide, si morte…. A l'horreur de la situation succéda l'espoir. Son cœur battait encore. Elle pouvait s'en sortir. Bella avait été blessé de nombreuses fois et elle s'était toujours relevé sans aucunes séquelles. Elle avait beaucoup plus de chance de guérir qu'un humain normal. Elle était à moitié vampire. Son venin pouvait la sauver. Il détruisait aussi bien qu'il recréait. Je l'avais vu accomplir des miracles. Le venin était aussi important pour Bella que le sang ou l'oxygène. Et du venin, il lui en restait. Il n'avait pas quitté son corps contrairement au sang.

Tout les espoirs était permis. Bella pouvais guérir, elle devait s'en sortir. Je ne lui laissais pas le choix. Elle allait vivre qu'elle le veuille ou non.

…..

Trois heures s'étaient écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Bella aux urgences. On l'avait installé dans une chambre seule et ce grâce à mon statut de médecin de l'hôpital. Ce qui était une très bonne chose car en plus des perfusions je donnais à boire à Bella du sang humain et je ne pense pas qu'un voisin de chambre soit l'idéale.

Son état était stable pour l'instant. Son pouls était encore faible et elle devait être continuellement alimentée en oxygène. Mais j'avais surtout peur des conséquences neurologique. Sur la fin son cerveau avait été très peu oxygéné donc les risques de lésions au cerveau ne sont pas négligeables.

Le soleil se couchait quand je me décidé à prévenir les amies de Bella. J'avais retardais ce moment le plus longtemps possible, mais là je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Point de vue de Kelsi

Ah le soleil, les vacances, la plage, le farniente… c'était le pied intégrale. Pas d'ombre à l'horizon, pas de nuage. La belle vie quoi. Mais surtout la solitude. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être bien en solo des fois. Un copain c'est bien… mais pas tout le temps. Ça tombe très bien que les jumeaux soit venue chercher Damien pour une virée entre mec. Comme ça je peux faire ce que je veux c'est à dire rien. Avec Damien le problème c'est qu'il est très cérébral, alors quand on va dans un nouvel endroit c'est visite obligatoire du lieu et des alentours. Damien pas la = pas de visite = shopping bronzage et sieste : mes activités favorite quand je suis en vacances.

Etendu sur la chaise, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, les bruits de la mer en fond. Ça c'est des vacances parfaites. Rien n'aurait pu troubler ce moment parfait. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais, car au même moment le téléphone sonna. J'eus très envie de ne pas répondre, mais cette envie ne fus que passagère. Je décrochais.

**-Allo ?**

Point de vue d'Alice

La neige, toujours la neige encore la neige. Au début c'est beau, mais à force c'est lassant. Je soupirai.

Je sentis jasper entourer ma taille de ses bras.

**-Un problème mon amour ?**

**-C'est le temps je trouve ça dépriment.**

**-Ça va bien finir par s'arrêter. **

**-L'espoir fait vivre.**

**-Tu veux peut être qu'on quitte l'Alaska pour une destination moins polaire.**

**-Pourquoi pas. On pourrait rejoindre Esmée et Carlisle. Ils sont où en ce moment ? **

**-En Angleterre.**

**-Trop pluvieux. Pourquoi on n'irait pas rendre visite à Emmet et Rosalie, ils sont en Espagne je crois. **

**-Non ils sont partis rejoindre les parents.**

**-Zut !**

**-Reste plus qu'Edward. **

**-Ne pense même pas qu'on va aller le voir. Cet espèce de traitre ! **

**-Faudra bien que tu lui pardonne un jour. **

**-Certainement pas. **

**-Tu pourrais au moins me dire s'il va bien. Vu qu'on à pas de nouvelle.**

**-J'ai autre chose à faire qu'a surveillé cet idiot.**

**-Du genre surveiller Bella. Il te l'a interdit.**

**-C'est pas à lui de me dire quoi faire.**

**-Elle va bien au moins.**

**-Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours eu du mal à la voire. C'est comme si quelque chose la protégeait. **

**-Tu sais quoi j'ai toujours pensé que Bella avait quelques choses de différent en elle. **

**-C'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle et on l'a balayé de nos vie comme une vieille chaussette. **

Jasper ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Ce qui était arrivé était la faute à pas de chance. Bella s'était coupé, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel humain. Bien sûr si elle n'avait pas tranché le gâteau, si j'avais pu prévoir ce qui arriverai, si Jasper avait su se contrôler, si Edward n'avait pas pris cette décision et si….On referait le monde avec des si.

J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées, que je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui arrivait.

J'eus plusieurs visions. Dans les premières je ne voyais pas grand choses, seulement un paysage vert, un peu flou avec une personne au centre, mais plus j'avais de vision, plus elles étaient limpides. La personne se transforma en jeune femme, le paysage en clairière. Une nuance de rouge apparu. Enfin j'eus une dernière vision. La pire. Cette jeune femme c'était Bella, elle gisait en plein dans une mare de sang, son propre sang qui s'écoulait des plaies sur ses poignets. Je serais tombé à la renverse si Jasper, ne m'avait pas retenu.

**-Alice que se passe-t-il ?**

Ce n'était pas possible, Ce n'était pas possible…


	22. La patience n'est pas pour tout le monde

La patience n'est pas donnée à tout le monde.

Point de vue d'Henri

C'était clair, très clair et pourtant j'avais encore du mal à réaliser. Après un bilan neurologique complet, la sentence était tombée. Bella était dans le coma. Bien sûr elle pouvait toujours se réveiller un jour. Mais quand ?

Point de vue de Kelsi

Je suis arrivé ce matin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube seule. Damien et ses acolytes ont oublié le téléphone satellite, c'est impossible de les joindre. Ce sont vraiment des idiots quand ils s'y mettent. Mais le plus important c'est que Bella ne soit pas seul. Même si elle est dans le coma, le médecin à dit que c'était important de lui parler. Et faire comme si elle était consciente. Comme je suis la spécialiste des monologues, c'est moi qui m'y colle.

Point de vue d'Henri

Trois jours se sont écoulés et rien n'a changé. Kelsi et moi on reste jour et nuit dans la chambre. Jacques et Georgianna viennent aussi tous les jours.

Physiquement Bella est stable, sa pression sanguine est redevenue normale, elle n'a plus besoins de perfusions, ni d'oxygène. Par contre je la nourris toujours avec du sang humain. La seule chose qu'ils nous restent à faire c'est attendre.

Point de vue de Kelsi

Nous en sommes au cinquième jour d'hospitalisation. Et c'est toujours la même chose. Il faut attendre toujours attendre. Et pour couronner le tout je n'ai aucune nouvelles des trois crétins partit en ballade.

Le temps passe très lentement, alors je m'occupe comme je peux, j'ai dévalisé le magasin de l'hôpital en achetant un nombre infini de magazines. J'en lis de long extrait à Bella. J'espère qu'elle m'entend.

Point de vue d'Henri

Voilà maintenant six jours qu'elle est hospitalisé. Je ne perds pas espoir, elle se réveillera. Elle doit se réveiller. Elle n'est pas morte, et est maintenant hors de danger. Un humain normal n'aurait pas survécu, pas avec si peu de sang encore présent dans le corps. Beaucoup de mes confrères ont cru à un miracle, moi je dis merci à son venin. Elle est donc tout à fait capable de s'en remettre.

Maintenant que son pronostic vital n'est plus en jeux, je pense me rendre en Amazonie. J'ai encore deux personnes à prévenir. Et je ne peux pas faire ça par téléphone, je dois les voire. Mais le plus dure ne sera pas de leur annoncer la nouvelle, mais de les convaincre de ne pas venir ici. Ils ne doivent pas réapparaitre, le délai n'est pas encore écoulé. Je dois aussi trouver un moyen de partir sans attirer des soupçons auprès de Kelsi. Elle est curieuse et ne manquera pas de fouiner, si quelque chose la dérange. Or il ne faut pas qu'elle les découvre…

Un bip sonore me coupa dans mes réflexions. C'était la machine à café qui m'indiquait que la boisson était prête. Kelsi m'avait demandé d'aller lui cherché un café. En partant en direction de la chambre je passais devant le bureau des admissions et là je m'arrêtais net. Une petite femme brune, aux yeux dorés se tenait devant le comptoir. C'était Alice Cullen. Je l'avais reconnu sans peine. Je tendis l'oreille et écouté ce qu'il se disait entre elle et la secrétaire.

**-Je crois savoir qu'Isabella Swan à été admis dans votre hôpital.**

-**C'est exact. Vous êtes de la famille ?**

**-Je suis une amie proche. Je peux avoir sa chambre s'il vous plait.**

**-C'est la 332 au troisième étage.**

**-Merci.**

Elle était venue pour Bella, il est vrai qu'avec son don elle à du voir ce qui se passait.

Elle partait en direction de l'ascenseur, je la suivis et la rejoignis dans la cabine attend. Nous étions seules.

**-Bonjour Melle Cullen. **

**-Docteur Connors…**

**-Vous venez voire Bella je suppose.**

**-Comment va-t-elle ? **

**-Elle n'est plus en danger, mais elle est plongée dans un coma profond. **

**-Est-ce que je peux la voir ? **

**-Vous êtes ici pour ça il me semble. **

**-Si vous ne voulez pas que je l'approche je comprendrais. **

**-Ce n'est pas à vous que j'en veux, mais à votre frère. A propos, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se ponter ici, car il risque, non il va se faire massacrer. **

**-Il n'est pas au courant.**

**-Et le reste de votre famille ? **

**-J'ai prévenue Rosalie, elle à du leur dire. **

**-Ils comptent rappliquer ici aussi ?**

**-Il ya très peu de chances, ils sont en Europe.**

**-Et votre compagnon ?**

**-Jasper est à la Villa. Les hôpitaux il évite.**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Je laissais passer Alice et la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre 332.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent depuis l'arrivé d'Alice. Je dois avouer que c'était une fille charmante, je ne comprenais pas qu'elle puisse avoir un frère aussi cruel. Kelsi s'était tout de suite entendu avec elle. Il faut dire qu'elles ont le même caractère et les mêmes centres d'intérêts.

A midi ma montre sonna. C'était l'heure de donner à Bella son sang quotidien. Kelsi qui avait l'habitude commença à préparer le matériel. Mais elle s'arrêta subitement et tout en regardant Alice, me demanda :

**-Tu crois qu'on peut le faire devant elle. **

**-Au point ou on est je ne vois pas ce que ça change.**

**-Bella ne voulait rien leur dire.**

**-Ils auront su un jour ou l'autre. De toute façon on à pas le choix.**

**-Très bien. **

Elle se tourna vers Alice qui la regardait complètement perdue.

**-On va donner quelque chose à Bella. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Toi et ta famille aurait du être au courant depuis longtemps, mais c'est ainsi, et ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit de tout t'expliquer. Alors prend les choses comme elles viennent et ne pose pas de questions. **

**-Très bien comme vous voudrez.**

**-Parfait. **

Kelsi me passa une bouteille en aluminium, un entonnoir et un embout en plastique, puis elle alla se placer près de la porte afin que personne ne rentre.

Je plaçais l'embout dans la gorge de Bella. Etant inconsciente il me fallait quelque choses pour ouvrir sa trachée. Je fixai l'entonnoir et commença à verser le liquide rougeâtre.

Alice eut un sursaut d'horreur.

**-Vous lui donnez du sang !**

**-On à dit pas de questions. **Répondit Kelsi.

Point de vue de Kelsi

Le soleil se couchait, la pièce s'assombrit progressivement. Henri quitta la chambre, il devait aller chasser. Il avait tout fait pour rester le plus longtemps auprès de Bella, mais là il ne pouvait plus y échapper.

Alice et moi étions donc seuls. Personne ne parlait. Seul le bip régulier de l'électrocardiogramme rompait le silence.

Une question me brulait les lèvres. Henri pas là je pouvais la poser à Alice, mais j'hésitais. Et puis zut, je n'avais rien à perdre. Je me lançais.

**-Alice, je peux te demander quelque chose.**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Edward aime t'il toujours Bella.**

**-Il n'a jamais cessé. La décision qu'il à prise à était la plus dure de toute sa vie. Il est malheureux…**

**-La lettre qu'il à envoyé…**

**- Un pur mensonge, rien dedans n'est vrai. Il à fait ça pour la protéger.**

**-Je le savais. Ces mots sonnaient faux. Même un vampire n'est pas capable d'une telle froideur.**

**-Mon frère est un crétin.**

**-Et ce crétin tu crois qu'il aurait pris une autre décision s'il avait su que Bella n'était pas si fragile que ça.**

**-Elle est donc différente !**

**-Répond à la question.**

**-Je pense que oui. Quand Jasper s'est jeté sur Bella, il à eu si peur. Il ne voulait pas que l'incident se reproduise, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse.**

**-Et maintenant ils sont malheureux tout les deux…**

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, le silence était revenu. J'étais plongée dans un magazine très intéressant, quand j'entendis un cri étouffé. C'était Alice. Je me précipitais sur elle.

**-Alice que se passe t-il ?**

**-Je viens d'avoir une vision. C'est Edward, il croit que Bella est morte, il veut mourir aussi. **

Manquait plus que lui !


	23. Entre deux mondes

Entre deux mondes

Point de vue de Bella

Blanc le sol de marbre, blanc les nuages au ciel, blanc le brouillard autour, blanche ma chemise, noir la ligne situé à deux mètres de moi. La ligne, La limite qui coupait cet immense espace en deux. La limite qu'on ne doit pas traversé si on veut vivre. Sauf que moi j'avais bien envie de passer de l'autre côté. Mais j'hésitais, je me posais plein de questions. Et puis le bruit ambiant ne m'aidait pas à réfléchir. J'ignorais ou je me trouvais, mais aucun endroit au monde n'est aussi bruyant. Ce sont des sons parasites. Seul un bip régulier retentit et parfois je reconnais des voix, comme celle de mon oncle et de Kelsi. C'est la voix de cette dernière qui est le plus présente. Elle débite je ne sais quelle bêtises sur des personnes connu. Elle doit surement lire des magazines people. La plupart du temps j'entends clairement ce qu'ils disent, mais il y a toujours des sons gênants en fond. C'est comme si un petit bruit de rien du tout était amplifié.

J'ignore depuis quand je suis là. Cela fait peut être plusieurs jours ou plusieurs mois. Je n'en sais rien. Mais au fond ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Ce que je voudrais réellement savoir c'est ce que je dois faire. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Je pourrais traverser la ligne noire, le truc c'est que je suis encore capable de me planter. J'ai bien foirée mon suicide… Ou alors j'arrive à passer, mais mon oncle arrive à me ressuscité et là retour à la case départ, c'est-à-dire ici. Je pourrais trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici sans traverser la limite, mais primo il n'y a aucune ouverture, deuzio si jamais je me réveille je serais toujours dans le même état, au début ça ira je vais maitriser et puis se sera une nouvelle descente, je tenterais une nouvelle fois de me tuer, et évidemment je vais encore me louper et donc je reviendrais ici. Un vrai cercle vicieux. Mais il existe une troisième solution. Rester ici. Après tout, malgré le bruit ambiant, c'était un endroit plaisant. Ici je ne souffrais pas, je n'étais pas sujette à ma condition d'humaine : pas besoin d'eau, de nourriture, ni à ma condition de vampire : pas besoin de sang. Je n'étais jamais fatigué. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, ne pleuvait jamais. Oui c'était un bel endroit. Le problème c'est qu'à part réfléchir on ne faisait rien d'autre. L'ennuie était rédhibitoire pour moi. Je devais prendre une solution.

…

J'avais pris ma décision. J'ignore combien de temps j'avais mis pour la prendre, mais c'était décidé. Je traverserais la ligne. Je me levais et m'approcha de cette frontière. Je m'arrêtais seulement à 10 centimètre. Je levais mon pied me préparant à franchir d'un bon pas ce trait noir. Mais tout à coup….

**-Arrête ne fait pas ça !**

Je reposais mon pied et me tournais en direction de la voix.

Un homme se tenait devant moi. Cheveux court blond, yeux bleus, peau blanche. Il portait un pantalon en toile et était pied nus. Je dois avouer, il était plutôt beau gosse, mais pas du tout mon type, je préfère les roux…

Il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura très lumineuse qui inspirait au respect. C'est pour cela qu'au lieu d'une répartie cinglante je me contentais de :

**-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?**

**-Je suis ton ange gardien.**

**-Mon…. ange gardien. Depuis quand j'ai le droit à un protecteur.**

**-Depuis ta naissance. **

**-Vous savez quoi je ne suis pas convaincu. **

**-Libre à toi de ne pas me croire.**

**-Vous avez un nom, un prénom quelque chose ?**

**-Je m'appelle Edward. **

**-Ed… C'est une blague ?**

**-Ce n'est pas ma faute si je porte le même prénom que l'homme que tu aimes.**

**-Ah parce que vous connaissez ma vie aussi ?**

**-Je suis ton ange gardien, je connais tout de toi, même tes pensées. C'est vrai que tu me trouve beau gosse ?**

J'ignorais sa question.

**-Soit admettons. Vous êtes mon protecteur.**

**-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.**

**-Je ne tutoie pas les inconnues.**

**-Comme tu voudras.**

**-Alors Ed…. je vais vois appeler Ed.**

**-Mon nom c'est Edward.**

**-Qu'est ce que je fais ici, si vous êtes censé me protéger ? Vous avez échouez, un truc comme ça.**

**-Justement je n'ai pas échoué puisque tu es là, si j'avais raté tu serais de l'autre côté. **

**-Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas réveillé.**

**-Tu es ici pour faire un choix.**

**-Laissez moi devinez : vivre ou mourir.**

**-C'est exact.**

**-Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissez traversé. J'avais pris ma décision.**

**-Je suis ton ange gardien et mon but c'est de te garder en vie. Et puis si tu meurs, je disparais aussi.**

**-Je vois. Je ne savais pas que les anges pouvaient être égoïstes.**

**-Je ne suis égoïste que parce que tu l'es. De toute façon ton choix est le mauvais. Il n'est basé que sur des mensonges.**

**- Dites-moi la vérité alors. **

**-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.**

**-Magnifique. C'est bien un truc d'ange ça : ne pas répondre aux questions.**

**-J'ai répondu à la question.**

**-Je veux la vérité.**

**-Ce n'est pas à moi de la dire.**

**-Alors c'est à qui ?**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Cette situation est ridicule. Vous savez Ed….**

**-Je m'appelle Edward.**

**-…vous avez gagné, je ne traverserais pas la ligne. Faites en sorte que je me réveille pour que je ne vous revoie plus jamais.**

**- Je ne peux pas. **

**-Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas. Vous me bassiner pour que je vive et vous n'êtes même pas fichu de me réveiller !**

**-Toi seul peux ouvrir le passage qui te permettra de sortir du coma. **

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Si tu a vraiment envie de te réveiller tu pourras partir.**

**-C'est n'importe quoi.**

**-C'est comme ça. **

**-Vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser mourir.**

**-Ne sois pas si défaitiste, écoute ton cœur et tu trouveras la solution. **

**-Ecouter mon cœur…vous n'avez pas pire comme conseil.**

**-Je suis là pour t'aider. Pas pour t'enfoncer ou pour t'égarer. **

**-Et ba on est mal barré.**

**…**

J'étais étendu sur le sol, depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Ed était toujours là, un silence pesant régnait entre nous. Je me posais encore plein de questions. Avais-je envie de me réveiller ? Voulais-je vraiment mourir ? Etai-je prête à reprendre ma vie là ou elle s'était arrêter ? Selon Ed je devais écouter mon cœur. Le problème c'est que même mon cœur était perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

**-Tu pourrais commencer par arrêter de réfléchir autant. Je t'ai dit t'écouter ton cœur pas ta raison.**

**-Et moi je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu rentre dans ma tête.**

**-Je ne rentre pas dans ta tête, tes pensées viennent à moi automatiquement. Nous sommes lié je n'y peux rien.**

**- Mon bouclier il ne marche pas sur toi ?**

**-Tu n'a pas de bouclier ici. **

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Cet endroit n'est pas réel. Il n'a pas d'existence propre. Il n'est là que parce que tu en à besoin. **

**-Il est dans ma tête.**

**-Oui.**

**-Je ne comprends toujours pas le rapport avec mon bouclier.**

**-Tu n'es pas ici physiquement, tu n'es qu'une sorte d'esprit. Tu n'a plus vraiment de nature c'est pour ça que tu n'a ni froid, ni faim et que ton bouclier n'existe pas. **

**-Donc c'est espace, n'appartient qu'à moi. **

**-Oui. **

**-Et les autres dans le coma ils ont aussi leur propre espace. **

**-Chaque individus à son espace personnel et son propre ange gardien. **

**- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un protecteur ?**

**-Tout le monde sur terre à un ange gardien.**

**-Et tu es un être réel ou tu viens de mon esprit ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Je suis apparu au moment de ta naissance et depuis je ne t'ai plus quitté. Mon seul but est de te protéger.**

**-Me protéger… Bizarrement je trouve que pour un ange gardien tu n'es pas très présent. J'ai toujours dû me débrouiller toute seule.**

**-C'est faux je t'ai sauvé de nombreuse fois, mais j'ai tout fait pour que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte.**

**-Quand m'a tu sauvé ?**

**-La première fois c'était à Volterra, après l'exécution de ton père. Aro allait te tuer toi aussi. Mais je t'ai protégé avec mon aura, **

Je me levais rapidement et fit face à Ed.

**-C'est faux c'est mon bouclier qui m'a protéger.**

**-Tu n'avais que deux ans, ton côté vampirique n'était pas présent en toi. Je te rappelle que ta transformation n'a commencé qu'a t'ai seize ans. Tu n'avais pas encore de bouclier. C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé. C'est vous qui avait cru que ton bouclier c'était déclenché par mécanisme de défense.**

**Si je ne t'avais pas était là tu n'aurais pas survécue.**

**-Mais…attend une seconde, si tu m'as sauvé, pourquoi tu n'a pas protégé mon père.**

**-Je suis ton ange gardien je ne peux sauver que toi.**

**-Et l'ange gardien de mon père alors ? Pourquoi il n'a pas fait son boulot ?**

**-Les Vampires n'ont pas d'ange gardien.**

**-Mais…tu as dis que tout le monde sur terre en avait un…**

**-Je me suis mal exprimé, tous les humains sur terre ont un ange gardien, pas les vampires ou autres créature surnaturelle. Quand ils étaient humains ils en avaient un, mais quand un humain se transforme il perd son protecteur.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Un vampire est un être techniquement mort. Et quand on meurt on à plus de gardien.**

**-Je suis à moitié vampire et pourtant je t'ai.**

**-Tu es aussi à moitié humaine, ton cœur bas, tu vis.**

**-Et ma mère, mon frère, eux aussi étaient censé avoir un ange gardien. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas était sauvé ?**

**-Pour ton frère c'est une longue histoire, mais ta mère…. C'était un accident.**

**-Un accident ?**

**-Parfois un ange n'est pas en mesure de sauver son protégé. Ta mère était très atteinte physiquement. Or pour qu'un ange puisse sauver sa progéniture, cette dernière doit encore avoir du souffle vital en elle. Ta mère n'avait aucunes chances.**

**-Je n'avais aucune chance moi aussi. **

**-Ta mère était humaine, toi c'est ton côté vampirique qui t'a sauvé, tu aurais été humaine je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose. **

**-Alors pourquoi je suis ici, si mon côté vampirique m'a sauvé. Je devrais être réveillé, en forme. .Je sais pas…**

**-Tu as choisis de mourir. **

**-Et alors ?**

**-Et alors, quand un individu décide de se donner la mort, les lois changent. Il vient dans un endroit comme celui-ci et il décide s'il veut traverser la ligne. Une personne, victime d'un meurtre ou d'un accident, n'a pas le choix, elle passe directement de l'autre côté.**

**-C'est nul, se devrait être l'inverse.**

**-C'est comme ça. Ce sont les lois universelles de la vie et de la mort.**

**-Si un jour je me réveille, je me souviendrais de toi ?**

**-Bien sûr. **

**-Et j'ai le droit de parler de toi à quelqu'un. **

**-Si tu veux qu'on te prenne pour une folle, vas-y, mais tu ne dois pas révéler aux autres qu'eux aussi ont un ange gardien.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**- Ils l'apprendront par eux même.**

**-Kelsi elle connait son ange gardien ?**

**-Oui.**

**-La traîtresse, elle m'en à jamais parlé !**

**-Tu l'aurais prise pour une folle…**

**-Il s'appelle comment.**

**-Steve.**

**-Encore un homme… Je sais pour les filles c'est des garçons et pour les garçons c'est des filles.**

**-Non il n'y a que des garçons, on n'a pas de fille ange.**

**-J'y crois pas même au ciel ils sont sexiste !**

Il éclata de rire.

**-Tu sais Bella, je suis content d'être ton ange gardien, avec toi, on s'ennuie jamais.**

**-Mon oncle aussi me dit souvent ça.**

Mon oncle… il me manque tellement…

**-Si tu veux le revoir, tu dois sortir d'ici, et le seul moyen d'y arriver c'est de te convaincre que ta vie vaut la peine d'être vécu.**

**-Ma vie ne vaut rien sans Edward. Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'a jamais aimé, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.**

**-Il t'a mentit. Il t'aime.**

**-Et tu crois que je vais te croire ?**

**-Si j'arrive à te le démontrer. **

**-Non. Sa lettre était très explicite. Il ne m'aime pas, je dois me faire une raison.**

**-Si je t'amène quelqu'un qui peut réussir à te convaincre, tu pourras essayer d'envisager les choses sous un autre jour ? **

**-Peut être.**

**-Très bien ne bouge pas.**

Ed s'évapora. Je me demandais qui il pouvait amener. Seulement quelque seconde après son départ, il réapparu. Personnes à ses côté.

**-Regarde. **Me de dit-il.** De sa tête il m'indiqua l'autre côté de la ligne noir. **

Au début je ne vis rien, puis une espèce de brouillard épais se forma, une hombre apparu, puis une personne. C'était une femme. Elle était petite menue, de long cheveux blond descendait le long de son dos, ses yeux étaient d'un beau vert sombre. Elle était vêtue d'une sorte de chemise de nuit, qui n'avait rien de moderne et qui était aussi blanche que sa peau. Cette jeune femme je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, même si je n'avais d'elle que des photos.

**-Maman ?**


	24. L'amour d'une mère

L'amour d'une mère.

Point de vue de Bella

_ Au début je ne vis rien, puis une espèce de brouillard épais se forma, une hombre apparu, puis une personne. C'était une femme. Elle était petite menue, de long cheveux blond descendait le long de son dos, ses yeux étaient d'un beau vert sombre. Elle était vêtue d'une sorte de chemise de nuit, qui n'avait rien de moderne et qui était aussi blanche que sa peau. Cette jeune femme je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, même si je n'avais d'elle que des photos._

**_-Maman ?_**

**-Bonjour ma chérie.**

**-Maman c'est vraiment toi ?**

**-Oui mon cœur.**

**-Maman…** J'eus un mouvement pour lui sauter dans les bras, mais ma mère m'arrêta net.

**-Ne t'approche pas, il ne faut surtout pas que tu traverse la ligne noir. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu te serrer dans mes bras, mais je suis condamné à rester de ce côté.**

**-C'est pas grave je peux enfin te voire…**

**-Tu es une magnifique jeune fille ma chérie, je suis si fière de toi…**

Ed l'interrompit :

**- Bon ce n'est pas que je veux gâcher vos retrouvailles mais Amélia vous êtes ici pour une chose et vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps. **

**-Tu as raison Ed. Bella je suis ici pour t'aider à te réveiller. Je dois te faire prendre conscience de la vérité.**

**-Quelle vérité ?**

**-Edward t'aime.**

**-Et c'est reparti pour un tour !**

**-C'est la vérité Bella. Crois tu que je te laisserais espérer quelques chose avec un homme qui n'aurais aucun sentiment pour toi…**

**-Tu marque un point.**

**-Je dois te montrer quelque chose.**

Brusquement l'environnement changea, le brouillard présent continuellement se métamorphosa. En moins de deux minutes je me trouvais dans une chambre d'hôpital, et pas n'importe la quelle, la mienne. Je me vis dans un lit, honnêtement j'étais hideuse. A côté de mon lit sur des fauteuils Kelsi et Alice discutait. Alice… Elle était venue.

Ma mère apparue à côté de moi. Elle m'indiqua mes amies.

**-Ecoute leur conversation.**

Je me concentrais.

**-Alice, je peux te demander quelque chose.**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Edward aime t'il toujours Bella.**

**-Il n'a jamais cessé. La décision qu'il à prise à était la plus dure de toute sa vie. Il est malheureux…**

**-La lettre qu'il à envoyé…**

**- Un pur mensonge, rien dedans n'est vrai. Il à fait ça pour la protéger.**

Je n'entendis pas la suite la chambre d'hôpital s'était retransformé. Nous étions dans une habitation inconnu, toute la famille Cullen était là, d'autre vampire végétarien était présent aussi. Je fis comme tout à l'heure, je me concentrais sur leur conversation. Alice et Edward était en train de s'engueuler :

**-Oh si ce n'était que ça, mais non Edward est tombé amoureux ! Et pour des raisons totalement ridicules il l'a quittée. Alors à cause de lui nous avons du déménager !**

**-Alice la ferme !**

**-De toutes façons monsieur n'est qu'un égoïste, qui ne pense pas à ce que les autres peuvent ressentir. Monsieur n'a pensé qu'à lui dans cette histoire et n'a même pas pris la peine de nous consulter !**

**-Alice !**

**-Et pour couronner le tout monsieur ne veut pas qu'on en parle ! Le sujet est devenu tabou ! Quiconque ose prononcer le nom de Bella, risque de se faire démolir ! Et évidemment ce crétin souffre en silence, refuse de s'alimenter ! Mais si cet idiot était assez intelligent, il partirait la rejoindre, essaierait de se faire pardonner et comme ça tout se finirait bien ! Mais non ! Mon frère n'est qu'un imbécile égocentrique qui apparemment adore souffrir et qui en plus le fait payer à tout le monde !**

L'environnement changea de nouveau, nous revînmes dans mon espace. Ed était toujours là, bras croisé, sourire aux lèvres :

**-Ce que tu à vu à était instructif ?**

**-Je ne sais pas, disons que ça remet en cause beaucoup de choses.**

**-Tu n'y crois pas…**

**-Ce n'est pas que je n'y crois pas, mais je ne veux pas y croire. Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai et je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveaux.**

Je me tournais vers ma mère :

**-tu crois que je peux espérer…**

**-Le seule moyen de savoir c'est de te réveillé.**

**-Et si ce n'était encore que des mensonges. **

**-Ce n'est pas des mensonges. Fait moi confiance je suis ta mère.**

**-C'est si irréel...**

**-Tu dois te poser une seule question. Aimes-tu Edward au point de vouloir lui laisser une seconde chance. **

**-Je l'aime, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui fais confiance.**

**-La confiance ça se gagne, et si il t'aime vraiment, et il t'aime je peux te l'affirmer, il réussira à te faire avoir confiance en lui.**

**-Je ne supporterais pas de souffrir à nouveaux…**

**-Tu peux toujours prendre tes distances au début, reste froide détaché, ne le laisse pas espéré. Il faut le laisser te reconquérir et…**

Ma mère se stoppa net, ses yeux restèrent dans le vide.

**-Maman ?**

Soudain elle reprit conscience. Elle paraissait inquiète.

**-Maman sa va ?**

**-La donne à changé Bella, te sens tu prête à te réveillé, maintenant.**

**-Quoi ! Pourquoi ?**

**-Edward est en danger et tu es la seule à pouvoir le sauver.**

**-Comment ça il est en danger ?**

**-Il pense que tu es morte, et il à décidé de mourir aussi.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Alice à eu une vision. **

**-Comment le sais-tu ? **

**-Je gardais un œil sur ta chambre d'hôpital. **

**-Que dois-je faire ? **

**-Est tu prête à donner une chance à Edward ? Est-tu sûr de vouloir te réveillé.**

**-Oui je crois.**

**-Tu dois être sûr. Je dois te laisser, mon temps est compté. Je t'aime Bella ne l'oublie pas. Et je serais toujours avec toi à côté de ton cœur. **

**-Maman attend, j'ai besoin de toi.**

**-Tu réussiras. Je dois partir.**

**-Maman…**

**-Je t'aime. Adieu.**

**-Adieu, je t'aime aussi.**

En un instant ma mère avait disparu. Encore une fois. Mais je n'étais pas triste. J'avais énormément de chances d'avoir pu la rencontrer. Je me tournais vers Ed.

**-Que dois-je faire ?**

**-Tu es sûr de toi ? **

**-Je pense.**

**-Alors si tu es sûr, tu ne risque rien.**

Mon ange gardien commença à s'effacer.

**-Ed ! Attend. **

**-Traverse la ligne Bella.**

**-Mais je vais mourir.**

**-Traverse la ligne. Si tu es prête tout se passera bien. Vas-y le temps presse.**

Je m'approchais de la limite. Le bout de mes doigts de pied touchait presque le bord. J'inspirais à fond. Mon ange avait complètement disparu, seul restait sa voix.

**- Fait-le ! Ai confiance en toi !**

Je levais mon pied et franchis la ligne. Au début il ne se passa rien, puis soudain autour de moi s'érigèrent des murs. Bientôt je me retrouvais prisonnière. L'immense espace avait fait place à une sorte de placard tout blanc complètement clos. En bruit de fond je n'entendais plus que des voix affolé et ce bip cadencé avait fait place à un bip suivi. C'était le son d'un électrocardiogramme, mon électrocardiogramme. L'électrocardiogramme d'un cœur sans vie.

J'étais morte.

Sur le coup je n'eus pas peur, mais je n'étais pas rassuré non plus. Si Ed m'avait dit de traversé c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.

J'attendis donc. Mais au bout d'un moment toujours rien. Et puis je me souvins de l'une des dernières phrases de mon ange : **« si tu es sûr, tu ne risque rien. »**

Le seul moyen de ressusciter c'était de montrer que je tenais à la vie. Je ne me fis pas prier. Je me mis à chercher au plus profond de moi-même.

Je voulais vivre. C'était une évidence. Edward avait besoin de moi j'étais la seule à pouvoir le sauver. En plus j'avais une petite chance pour qu'il m'aime. Je ne devais pas la gâcher. Je devais vivre. Il n'était pas question que je meurs. Si j'avais loupé mon suicide c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Au fond je ne voulais pas mourir. C'était seulement un appel à l'aide. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Non je ne voulais pas mourir. J'aimais Edward. Je devais le sauver. Je n'avais pas ma place ici. Elle était auprès de mes proches. Je devais vivre. Je devais vivre. Je voulais vivre.

Au début il ne se passa pas grand-chose, puis le mur en face de moi commença à se fissurer, des morceaux commencèrent à tomber, une arche apparut, de l'autre côté une intense lumière. Je ne réfléchis pas. Je passais de l'autre côté.

…

Une odeur d'antiseptique. Voilà ma première impression. Cette odeur me fit espérer que j'avais bien atterris à l'hôpital. Mais de peur d'être arrivé au paradis ou en enfer, cloua mes yeux. Je décidais de me fier à mes autres sens pour l'instant. Côté ouï, j'entendais beaucoup de choses, d'abord des conversations diverses, des appels en haut parleurs, des souffles, des cœurs qui bats, des murmures et un encore un bip, toujours ce bip. Le fait qu'il soit cadencé me donna de l'espoir. J'étais peut être vivante… Je décidais de faire le bilan de mon état. Un à un je contractais tout mes muscles. J'avais des courbatures, Je me mis à respirer à fond tout aussi discrètement, mes poumons allaient bien. J'entrepris de faire circuler mon venin un peu partout dans mon corps. Et là il y eut un hic. Je n'avais que très peu de venin. Mon corps avait dû l'utiliser pour compenser la perte de sang. Or quand le venin est utilisé il se dissout et malheureusement je mettais plusieurs semaines pour fabriquer de nouvelles molécules. Comme d'habitude j'en utilisais très peu je ne voyais pas de différence. Ce manque allait me mettre à plat pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Mais je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Je restais encore une ou deux minutes complètement immobile. Puis je pris conscience que cette situation était ridicule. Tout me montrait que j'étais réveillé, que j'avais ressuscité. Et moi je perdais mon temps en sachant qu'Edward croyais que j'étais morte et qu'il comptait mourir… Edward.

Je devais le sauver.

J'ouvris les yeux.

* * *

Bonjour, tout d'abord je vous remercie de tout ces commentaires qui me font vraiment du bien. C'est vraiment très plaisant. Ensuite je profite de ce message pour vous dire que l'école à repris. Etant donné que je ne pourrais plus passer mes journées à écrire, les publications vont donc un peu s'espacer, de trois quatre jours à peu près. Je sais que ces dernier temps je vous ai habitué à presque un chapitre par jour mais je ne peux pas louper le lycée. Désolé mais c'est pas ma faute cette fois. Encore merci et à la prochaine. Bisous.


	25. Quand le temps est compté

Quand le temps est compté.

Point de vue de Bella

La première chose que je vis fut le plafond. Quoi de plus normal j'étais allongée. Je tournais légèrement la tête, je tentais de me relever, mais une furie blonde m'en empêcha.

**-Bella tu es réveillé !**

Une autre furie, brune cette fois m'entoura de ses bras. J'eus droit à un câlin collectif. Dans leur fougue Kelsi et Alice était montée sur le lit. Au bout de quelques minutes. Je réussis à les repousser.

**-Bella si tu savais comme on à eu peur. Tu ne nous refais plus jamais ça !**

**- Il n'y a pas de risques. Où est mon oncle ?**

**-Il est partis chassé.**

**-Ok.**

**-Sinon tu va bien. Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-Un peu faible mais ça devrais aller. **Je me tournais vers Alice qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Je tentais de la rassurer.

**-Je ne t'en veux pas Alice, c'est ton frère qui va avoir des problèmes.**

**-A propos de problèmes, j'ai eu une vision et…**

**-Je sais il est en danger. **

**-Bella je ne veux pas te forcer à venir, il t'a fait tellement souffrir que je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais…**

**-Mais il ne te croira pas, c'est moi qu'il doit voir.**

**-Bella, je suis tellement désolé.**

**-Ce n'est rien, je viens. Il ne doit pas mourir, j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui avant.**

**-Merci.**

Je pris les choses en main. Un plan se dessinait à l'horizon.

**-Kelsi est-ce que tu peux aller chez moi en vitesse récupérer mes papiers, des réserves de sang, de la nourriture et des vêtements, s'il te plait **

**-C'est comme si c'était fait. **

En un courant d'air Kelsi était partie.

Je vis Alice écarquiller les yeux, mais elle ne fit aucunes remarques.

**-Alice, tu peux me dire ou Edward compte se donner la mort.**

**-Il veut se rendre en Italie, chez les Volturis. Je ne sais rien de plus pour l'instant.**

**-Ok. **

Je retirais toute les perfusions de mes bras et éteignais toute les machines.

C'était la nuit, il y aurait donc moins de passage des infirmières. Enfin j'espérais. Je pris ma fiche de suivie, la retournais et avec un stylo écrivis un mot à mon oncle.

Le devoir m'appelle, je t'expliquerais tout à mon retour. Je t'aime, Bella.

P.S : Désolé de te faire subir tout ça.

Je laissais le mot bien en évidence sur le lit.

Je demandais ensuite à Alice son portable.

Nous n'avions pas le temps de prendre l'avion. Heureusement que mon jet était encore à l'aéroport de portland.

Je composais le numéro de mon pilote. J'espérais qu'il allait répondre, après tout il était trois heures du matin.

**-Allo Higgins, c'est Bella.**

**-Melle Swan, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- Peux-tu apprêter le jet rapidement.**

**-Bien sûr, pour dans combien de temps ?**

**-Une demi heure à peu près. **

**-Ça suffira. Ou comptez vous vous rendre ? **

**- A Volterra.**

**-Très bien, à tout de suite Melle.**

Je raccrochais, au même moment Kelsi arriva.

**-Tu à fais vite.**

**-Je suis toujours plus rapide quand je suis invisible. **

Elle me tendit un sac à dos.

**-Il y a tous ce que tu à demandé. Tes papiers, des bouteilles de sang, des barres de céréales, deux pommes et une bouteille d'eau. **

**-Merci.**

**-Et voilà tes affaires avec une trousse de toilette. J'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main. Il va vraiment falloir que l'on refasse ta garde robe.**

**-Compte là dessus. **Ironisai-je.

Je filais dans la salle d'eau. Je commençais par me rincer le visage. Je n'avais pas le temps de me laver plus, je prendrais une douche à Volterra.

J'enfilais le haut que Kelsi m'avait choisi, un top rouge à manche longue avec des broderies noir sur le devant. Pour le bas elle avait été moins extravagante : un jean et des tennis. Je brossais mes cheveux et après réflexions les laissais lâchés. Avant de sortir je me regardais une dernière fois dans la glace. On voyait clairement que je n'étais pas au top de ma forme. Ma peau encore plus pale que d'habitude tranchait avec le rouge sang de ma tunique.

Je sortis et ouvrit la fenêtre. Nous étions au troisième étage. Ça devrait le faire.

Je me tournais vers Kelsi.

**Tu arriveras à contrôler mon oncle ?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout, tu peux partir tranquille.**

Je la pris dans mes bras.

**-Merci, merci pour tout.**

**-Rend moi service, sauve Edward et gifle-le de ma part. **

**-Je n'y manquerais pas.**

Je mis mon sac sur le dos et sautais sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je questionnais Alice :

**-Ça ne te gène pas de sauter du troisième étage ?**

**-Non mais et toi ?**

**-T'occupe pas de moi je gère. On se retrouve en bas.**

Je pris mon élan et sautais dans le vide.

…

Une heure et demie plus tard, nous décollions de Port Angeles.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait pensé je n'étais pas stressé, ou angoissé. J'étais plutôt rassuré qu'il aille demander aux Volturis de mourir. Jamais Aro ne tuerait Edward volontairement ou sur la demande de ce dernier car si il le faisait je viendrais l'exterminé lui et ses frère, ainsi que toute la garde, j'en étais capable et ça il le savait. Aro ne prendrait aucun risque.

Pendant un long moment le silence régna entre Alice et moi. Elle devait se poser beaucoup de questions, a propos de moi. Après tout depuis mon réveil je n'avais pas cherché à lui cacher quoi que se soit. Cela ne servait à rien. Arrivé à Volterra elle en découvrirait encore plus.

Une bonne heure passa avant que je ne décide de briser la glace.

**-Ou se trouve le reste de ta famille ?**

**-Eh bien en faite, quand j'ai eu ma vision de toi dans la forêt gisant dans un bain de sang, je les ais appelé. J'ai eu Rosalie, je lui ai dit ce que j'avais vu. Elle à du en déduire que tu étais morte puisque c'est ce qu'elle à annoncé à Edward et aux autres. Mais ça je ne l'ai compris que quand j'ai vu Edward se rendre en Italie et comme tout s'est précipité je n'ai pas eu le temps de les prévenir qu'en faite tu étais vivante. J'ai reçus un message d'Esmée avant qu'on décolle. Ils ont décidé de repartir pour Forks. A cette heure ci ils doivent déjà être en route. **

**-Ils comptaient venir à mon enterrement ?**

**-C'est de notre faute si tu à tenter de te tuer. **

**-Non. Le seul responsable c'est Edward.**

**-Je suis d'accord, mais on aurait pu résister… On a était faible.**

**-Il est borné.**

**-Il t'aime, tu sais. Il est partit parce qu'il voulait te protéger.**

**-J'en ai étendu parlé.**

**-Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras lui pardonner.**

**-Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien du tout.**

Le silence retomba, pendant plusieurs heures. Durant ce laps de temps je dormis. Cette sieste fut la bienvenue. Je devais prendre des forces.

Au milieu de la matiné, à une heure de l'arrivé Alice relança la conversation.

**-Pourquoi tu ne nous à jamais avoué que tu étais différente ?**

-**En quoi serai-je différente ?**

**-J'ai vu ton oncle te donner à boire du sang, ensuite tu es déclaré cliniquement morte pendant deux minutes, puis tu ressuscite, enfin tu saute d'une fenêtre situé au troisième étage sans aucune blessure. Je commence à me poser des questions.**

**-C'est tout à fait normal. Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour que je te raconte tout. Après que tout soit terminé je vous révélerais à toi et à ta famille la vérité.**

**-Je pense déjà connaître la vérité.**

**-Tu es sûr ?**

**-Eh bien figure toi qu'après avoir quitté Forks nous nous sommes rendu en Alaska et nous avons séjourné quelques jours chez des amis, des vampires végétariens. Nous avons eu une longue discussion et nous avons appris l'existence d'une nouvelle race. **

Alice avait fait le rapprochement avec ce que leur avait annoncé Eléazar et moi. A ce moment précis j'aurais pu tout lui dire. Mais je décidais de jouer le jeu. Et ça elle l'avait compris.

** -Une nouvelle race ? Ça parait impossible.**

**-Eh bien si. Eléazar à était formel, il en existerait cinq.**

**-Quelle serait leur race.**

**-Ce sont des Demis –sang, des êtres à moitié humains et à moitié vampires.**

**-C'est bizarre. Comment un tel être pourrait exister. Les vampires et les humains sont censés être incompatible, Non ?**

**-Les vampires mâles peuvent avoir des enfants avec des humaines.**

**-Ça expliquerait tout. Mais ces demi-sangs tu sais qui ça pourrait être ? **

**-Ils travaillent pour les Volturis. Leur rôle est de protéger les humains. Il y aurait deux filles et trois garçons. Et c'est une des filles qui serait leur chef.**

**-Tu sais comment ils s'appellent ?**

**-Non mais je connais leurs pseudos. Je t'avoue je n'en ai retenu qu'un, celui de la chef : Asellbia.**

**-C'est un drôle de pseudos. **

**-Au début je pensais que c'était un nom complètement inventé, puis j'ai réfléchi et en fait c'est une anagramme.**

**- Une anagramme ?**

**-Oui tu sais tu prends un mot tu change le sens des lettres et cela donne un autre mot.**

**-Ça serait l'anagramme de quoi alors ?**

**-Un prénom : Isabella.**

J'eus un sourire au coin des lèvres, un sourire assez voyant. Alice savait.

**-Tu connais une Isabella toi.**

**-Eh bien généralement on ne l'appelle pas comme ça.**

**-Tu la connais alors.**

**-Eh bien je croyais la connaître.**

**-Ta famille elle à fait le rapprochement.**

**-Je ne crois pas, apparemment je suis la plus intelligente de la famille.**

**-Tu sais pourquoi elle vous aurait caché son identité ?**

**-Non mais j'ai entendu dire que bientôt elle nous révélerait tout.**

**-Il faut être patient alors. **

Le jet amorça sa descente. Alice avait eu une vision quelques minutes plus tôt. Les Volturis avaient rejeté la demande d'Edward. Ce dernier avait donc décidé de provoquer sa mort. Il se révélerait au soleil, à midi sur la grande place à l'Est du palais. A cette annonce ma tension monta. Une révélation au soleil, c'est la peine capitale. Edward avait décidé de m'en faire baver jusqu'au bout….


	26. Il faut sauver l'être aimé

Rien n'est plus important que sauver l'être aimé.

Point de vue de Bella

Le jet se posa. Nous rejoignîmes en vitesse ma voiture située dans le hangar à côté de la piste. Je roulais comme une furie sur les routes menant à Volterra. Je jetais un coup d'œil toute les dix secondes sur le cadran. L'heure me semblait-il, défilait beaucoup trop vite.

Il était midi moins cinq quand ont arriva aux abords de la ville. Plus que cinq minutes. Une fois franchi les remparts, je dus ralentir. Ce qui m'énerva prodigieusement. Et pour couronner le tout c'était aujourd'hui la saint Marcus. Tout le monde dans la ville était vêtu de manteau rouge. Sur les différentes places, se trouvait de véritable attroupement. Edward avait bien choisis son jour. S'il réussissait beaucoup de monde le verrait. A quelques rues du palais je dus m'arrêter, avec la foule les policiers empêché les voitures de passer. Je laissais le véhicule à Alice lui disant de me rejoindre aux palais dés qu'elle le pourra. Puis je me mis à courir. Je ne fis pas attention à ma vitesse surnaturelle. Je bousculais je ne sais combien de personnes, je devais arriver le plus vite possible. Il ne devait pas mourir. Le clocher sonna. Ma tension monta d'un cran. J'étais arrivé sur la grande place. Cette dernière était noir de monde ou devrai-je dire rouge de monde. Au loin j'aperçus la tour. Edward était censé être en dessous. Mais je ne pouvais pas le voir, trop de personnes me bouchait la vue. Je me frayais un passage le plus vite possible. Au centre de la place une fontaine, je montais sur le rebord. En prenant ainsi de la hauteur, je le vis. La scène se déroula au ralentit. Edward défit sa chemise et la laissa choir sur le sol. Les yeux complètement clos, il avança d'un pas, la moitié de son visage commençait à briller…

Je sautais dans l'eau, passais la bordure et couru jusqu'à lui. Mon corps frappa de plein fouet le sien. Avec ma force surhumaine je le projetais à l'intérieur, sous le coup il tomba au sol, brisant quelques dalles au passage. J'y avais peut être était un peu fort. Je rentrais moi aussi et fermais la porte. Je m'adossais contre elle. Face à moi, Edward avait repris ses esprits, il se releva et s'approcha de moi.

**-Bella.…**

Je le repoussais.

**-Edward… je suis venue, car il fallait que tu sache… J'étais la seule qui pouvait te prouver que j'étais bien vivante. **

**-Bella….**

**-Tu ne devais pas mourir, sinon Alice m'en aurait voulu.**

**-Ça je n'en suis pas si sûr ! **Alice apparu. Elle avait enfoncé la porte que j'avais refermé il y a à peine quelques secondes. **Mon frère n'est qu'un idiot, il aurait mérité cette punition. Mais merci quand même Bella.**

**-Je t'en prie.**

Au même moment, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Je me retournais. C'était Félix, dans sa main un manteau rouge semblable à ceux que les humains portaient. Félix inclina légèrement la tête devant moi.

**-Bonjour Bella.**

**- Félix.**

**-Aro vous attend dans la grande salle.**

**-Merci Félix, pas la peine de nous accompagner je connais le chemin.**

**-Comme vous voudrez. **Il tendit le vêtement à Edward. Du coin de l'œil je vis ce dernier complètement sidéré. Il ne comprenait pas le fait que je connaisse Félix, ni les marques de déférences de ce dernier. Alice, elle restait complètement impassible. Je leurs fis signe de me suivre. Nous quittâmes le clocher. Pendant le chemin qui nous menait vers la grande salle je restait impassible. Enfin…ce n'était qu'une façade. Car intérieurement c'était autre chose. Je ressentais encore une fois pleine de choses diverse et contradictoire. D'un côté j'étais soulagé d'avoir pu sauver Edward à temps, je ressentais même un certain bonheur de l'avoir à côté de moi. Cette sensation de manque que j'avais eu quand je l'avais oublié avait complètement disparu. Mais, d'un autre coté je n'oubliais pas sa lettre, je n'oubliais pas la souffrance enduré jusqu'à alors. Et même si il existait un espoir pour qu'Edward m'aime toujours. Je préférais mettre cet espoir de côté. Je ne supporterais pas une nouvelle désillusion. Je garderais donc mes distances et resterais froide, insensible. Je ne montrerais rien.

Cependant il ya une chose dont je suis sûr. Je ne lui pardonnerais pas aisément.

Nous finîmes par arriver devant la grande salle. Je frappais trois coups puis entrais.

Je me plaçais au centre de la pièce, face à Aro et à ses frères, Edward et Alice était derrière moi. Sur le côté j'aperçus Jane, accompagnée de son frère et des autres de la garde.

Les mains derrière le dos, je m'inclinais légèrement.

**-Messieurs.**

Comme d'habitude c'est Aro qui répondit.

**-Bonjour Bella. Je suis ravi de voir que tu es vivante. Ta mort m'aurait causé beaucoup de peine. Tu m'es si indispensable…**

**-Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre…**

**-Quant à toi Edward tu à beaucoup de chances que Bella soit arrivé à temps.**

**-Je sais.**

**-Maintenant que vous êtes tout les deux réunis je vais pouvoir enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Approchez et donner moi vos mains. **

Edward s'exécuta, mais moi je restais en retrait. Aro, en voulant lire dans mon esprit, permettait à Edward d'y accéder. Et ce n'est pas Aro qui me faisait peur, lui à la rigueur je pouvais m'en contenter, mais Edward…

**-Bella, viens ici… C'est un ordre.**

Je n'avais plus le choix. Je m'approchais, me plaçais à côté d'Edward et tendis ma paume. Aro pris nos deux mains et ferma les yeux. Pendant tout ce temps je gardais-enfin presque- les yeux fixé sur le mur derrière les Volturis. Mais je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter quelques coup d'œil à Edward. Mal m'en pris. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, plusieurs fois nos regard se croisèrent, mais je détournais les yeux, pour quelques seconde plus tard les tourner de nouveaux vers lui. Je m'imaginais les images de ma vie entremêlé à la sienne qui devait passer dans sa tête.

Au bout d'une longue minute, Aro rouvrit les yeux et lâcha les doigts d'Edward, pas les miens. Avec la main qui avait tenu celle d'Edward il souleva ma manche et effleura le bandage autour de mon poignet.

**-Franchement Bella au lieu de laisser la terre absorber ton sang tu aurais pu venir ici, nous aurions était ravie de t'aider.**

**-J'ignorais que vous vouliez mourir.**

**-Je serais mort certes, mais ** **j'aurais eu le plaisir de gouter au plus exquis nectar qui soit sur terre… Enfin ne parlons plus de ça. Ce qui est fait est fait, parlons plutôt du présent et de votre avenir. **

Il lâcha ma main et je repris ma place au centre de la pièce.

**-Ce que je viens de voir est vraiment intéressant, mais surtout fascinant. J'ignorais qu'un amour aussi fort que le votre pouvait être basé sur des mensonges, une montagne de mensonges.**

**Toi Bella tu à pratiquement menti sur tout, ta famille, ton passé, ton identité, ton histoire… Et toi Edward c'est sur le motif de ton départ, la nature de tes sentiments que tu as trompé. Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez être si compliqué. Votre histoire aurait pu être si simple… Mais à cause de votre peur vous avez tout gâché… Toi Edward tu à eu peur de blesser Bella ou de la tuer. Quant à toi Bella tu à eu peur qu'Edward te rejette à cause de ce que tu es. Et au final ce que vous redoutiez est arrivé. Edward tu à causé le suicide de Bella et toi, Edward ta quitté.**

**-J'ignorais Aro que vous étiez si philosophe. **Ironisai-je.

**-Je constate simplement les faits. Et je veux mettre les choses aux clairs. **

**-Les choses aux clair… parlez plutôt de vérifier si votre plan à bine fonctionner.**

**-Mon plan ? Tu délire Bella.**

**-Non pas. Vous aviez tout prévu depuis le début. J'ignore pourquoi vous vouliez qu'Edward et moi on se retrouve, mais vous avez tout fait pour. En me renvoyant vous saviez que je ne tiendrais pas et que je ne tarderais pas à en finir. Vous saviez aussi que je me louperais, et que l'annonce de ma mort parviendrait à Edward par l'intermédiaire de Rosalie. Quand les Cullen sont venus ici, vous avez lu en elle et vous avez vu qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son cœur et qu'elle était tout à fait capable d'agir ainsi. Tout se déroulait à merveille Edward est venue ici, quoi de plus naturel pour un vampire voulant mettre fin à ces jours. Vous avez refusé de l'exécuter, ainsi je pouvais venir le sauver avant qu'il ne réussisse ce qu'il voulait entreprendre. **

**-Tu es décidément très perspicace. Quand à tu deviné ?**

**-Dans l'avion avant d'arriver. Mais votre plan à des failles.**

**-Lesquelles ?**

**-J'aurais pu tout bonnement mourir ou alors j'aurais pu ne pas arriver à temps pour sauver Edward.**

**-C'est vrai, mais j'étais pratiquement sur que tu te louperais. Soit réaliste Bella. Si tu avais vraiment voulu mourir tu aurais choisis une manière sûre. Se tailler les veines n'est pas une manière sûre. Tu es plus résistante que tu ne le crois. Ce suicide n'en était pas un c'était simplement un appel à l'aide. Quant à ton possible retard. Je pensais que tu demanderais à Damien de t'emmener. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas prévu son absence. Mais je le répète tout ça est le passé. L'important c'est que tout se soit déroulé comme prévu.**

**-Je ne comprends pas votre dessein. Quelles avantages pouvait vous tirez de nos retrouvailles à Edward et à moi.**

**-Aucun J'étais curieux de savoir ce qui se passerait. Vous m'amusez beaucoup tout les deux.**

**-Alors maintenant que nous vous avons bien fait rire, on pourrait peut être écourté cet entretien.**

**-Il n'en est pas question, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous. Il me manque quelques réponses.**

**-Je ne suis pas venue ici pour vous donner des réponses. **Il m'ignora royalement.

**-Aimes-tu toujours Edward, Bella ?**

C'était _la_ question à ne pas poser. Et c'est lui qui me la pose. Comme d'habitude, il ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires. J'aurais pu m'énerver, pester lui répéter encore et encore qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ma vie privée. Mais j'étais lasse et avais hâte d'en finir. Finalement je répondis simplement avec un calme qui me surprit moi même.

**-Ça ne vous regarde pas.**

**-Bien sûr que ci tout chez toi me regarde et je suis sûr qu'Edward attend ta réponse avec impatience.**

**-Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'attend Edward. **

Ma réponse avait claqué net. Ma froideur et mon indifférence envers Edward était bien visible. Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de me fixer, détourna le regard.

**-Bella ne soit pas désobligeante envers mes invités.**

**-Je suis désobligeante avec qui je veux.**

**-Tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question.**

**-Non.**

**-Tant pis tu l'auras voulu. Jane.**

Je compris trop tard ce qu'il se passait. Jane le sourire aux lèvres regarda fixement Edward. Ce dernier commença à trembler de la tête au pied, il ne criait pas, mais ses yeux montraient une telle souffrance… Il ne devait pas souffrir… Je sortis mon bouclier de mon corps et englober Edward et Alice par la même occasion. Edward cessa de trembler, un immense soulagement s'empara de moi, mais ce soulagement fut remplacé par autre chose. Une chose beaucoup moins agréable.

Au début ce fus comme des millions d'aiguilles qui me traversait le corps, ces aiguilles se transformèrent en lames. Mes os commencèrent à se briser un à un, de multiple brulures apparurent au niveau de mes bras et de mon visage. Ma tête était comme prise dans un étau, une douleur habituel gagna ma gorge, mes mains se mirent à trembler, mes iris se colorèrent de bleu… Je tombais à genou, puis sur le sol incapable de contrôler, la souffrance, la torture qui sévissait dans tout mon corps. Je vis Edward se ruer sur moi, il fut vite intercepter par la garde, Alice aussi. Tout se brouilla autour de moi.

En donnant mon bouclier à Edward et à Alice, je m'étais rendu vulnérable. Jane ne pouvant plus agir sur Edward, s'était vengée sur moi. Je n'avais jamais gouté au don de Jane, voilà qui était fait. Aucune personne au monde ne peut s'imaginer cette souffrance à moins d'y avoir touché. Je n'aurais jamais pensé subir une telle torture et même mes crises comme celle venant de se déclencher ne sont rien à coté de ça. Il n'y a pas pire que ça.

Je veux crier pour essayé d'extériorisé ce supplice, mais non. Je ne ferais pas ce plaisir à Jane je souffrirais, en silence. Au loin j'entends crier, je crois que c'est Edward, mais je n'en suis plus si sûr, je ne vois, ni ne sens plus rien. Il n'y a que la douleur. Partout la douleur.

Je pourrais choisir la facilité et reprendre mon bouclier, mais si je fais ça Edward souffrira de nouveau. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Mais il y a une autre solution : résister. Après tout cette torture, ce supplice n'est rien. Rien comparé au gouffre formé après le départ d'Edward. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce que j'avais vécu, ce n'était rien, que des images envoyé par Jane.

La souffrance physique est dérisoire, on la choisit. La souffrance morale on la subit, on ne peut pas la contrôler, mais la souffrance physique si. Je ne souffre pas, ce n'est qu'une illusion. Mes os ne se brisent pas, aucune lame ne me transperce, aucune brulures n'apparaisse sur mes bras. Je ne peux pas souffrir puisque cette souffrance n'est pas réelle. Cette souffrance _là _n'est pas réelle. Elle n'est rien, rien par rapport au sentiment d'abandon de perte, de manque, elle n'était rien. La torture devint de plus en plus supportable. Elle était là certes, mais seulement au deuxième plan. Je pouvais de nouveaux me concentrer. Je parvins à me relever, je sentis toute cette souffrance graviter autour de moi, essayant de m'atteindre, mais non. Elle ne pouvait plus. J'avais réussis à la repousser. Je me remis debout fasse à Jane. Le sourire qu'elle affichait disparut, dans ses yeux luisait un regard mauvais. Dans les miens, une couleur rouge écarlate apparut. Mes canines, s'allongèrent, un grognement sortit de ma bouche. Je m'accroupissais prêt à l'attaque. Jane allait payer.


	27. Un pansement imparfait

Un pansement qui ne soulage pas forcément

Point de vue de Bella

Je sautais sur elle, la prit par la gorge et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son corps de marbre brisa un pan du mur. Elle se releva et courut vers moi. Je l'esquivais d'un saut. Elle réattaqua de nouveau. Je la projetais de nouveau sur le sol. Jane ne m'avait jamais battu. Elle était peut être plus forte, son corps était peut être fait de pierre, mais la plupart du temps elle utilisait son don et ne faisait rien d'autre. Or j'étais plus et mieux entrainer qu'elle. Je possédais des années de tactiques et de combats derrière moi. Et puis la colère était un puissant allié. J'étais furieuse contre elle, elle avait fait souffrir Edward, elle m'avait fait souffrir moi… Bien sûr à la base ce n'est pas de sa faute, après tout elle n'a agit que sur l'ordre d'Aro. Mais je m'en fiche complètement. Elle mérite ce qui lui arrive. Une nouvelle fois je la repoussais et l'éjectais loin de moi. Elle revint plus mauvaise que jamais. En l'évitant une nouvelle fois je pus prendre son coude, je la tirais vers moi, bloqua ses bras et penchais son coup. Mes canines s'arrêtèrent à deux centimètres de sa peau. Elle se débattit, mais je la maintenais fermement. Je m'adressais à Aro.

**-Ordonner lui d'arrêter ses attaques ou je la tue.**

**-Tu n'oserais pas.**

**-Vous croyiez. **J'approchais encore plus mes canines de sa gorge. Aro n'avait pas besoin de savoir que je n'avais plus de venin. Mais je pouvais toujours l'étêté… **Je compte jusqu'à trois.**

**-Bella…**

**-Un.**

**-C'est ridicule.**

**-Deux.**

**-Bella.**

**-Tro…**

**-C'est bon ! Jane arrête toi ! **

Au même moment toute la souffrance, toute la pression qui gravitais autour de moi disparu. Maintenant que tout danger était écarté, je repris mon bouclier. Une fois ce dernier remis en place je me sentis beaucoup plus en sécurité. Je lâchais Jane en la projetant une dernière fois contre un des murs, l'un des derniers à ne pas être brisé, enfin jusqu'à ce que Jane le percute. Mais ce mur ne fut pas la seule chose à se casser. Mes points de sutures sur les deux poignets n'avaient pas tenue. Le sang commença à colorer le bandage. Je stoppais mon cœur, pour arrêter l'hémorragie. J'espérais que l'entrevue allait se finir vite, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps et ce n'était pas le moment de perdre mon sang dans une salle rempli de vampires, sans venin, et sans plus vraiment de force pour me secourir. Le combat, la lutte pour repousser le don de Jane m'avait complètement épuisé, déjà que je n'étais pas très en forme.

Je ne tournais vers Aro. Ce dernier n'était pas content du tout.

**-Je peux savoir quand vous vous arrêterez toute les deux. A chaque fois que vous vous croisez, vous finissez par vous battre. Je commence à en avoir assez.**

**-Il ne fallait pas demander à cette petite garce d'utiliser son don.**

Au mot « garce » Jane grogna, je lui répondis de la même façon.

**-Mais vous allez arrêter ! Jane tu sors. Il n'est pas question d'assister à un nouveau duel.**

**-Mais maître…**

**-Ne discute pas sors !**

Avant de quitter la pièce, la petite peste me lança :

**-Tu me le payeras l'hybride !**

**-C'est ça je t'attends avec impatience. Te battre un énième fois ne me pose pas de problème.**

**-Bella ça suffit ! Jane dépêche toi.**

La petite pimbêche sortit accompagnée de son frère. Bon débarras. Dommage qu'Aro soit intervenue, je me serais fait un plaisir de la démembrer et de voir les restes de son corps griller dans le feu. Vraiment dommage…

**-Bella je veux que tu cesse ces enfantillages. Te battre avec Jane pour un oui ou pour un non n'est plus possible…**

**-Ce n'est pas pour un oui ou un non !**

**-Et range donc tes crocs, tu va faire peur à mes invités.** Mes canines reprirent leur taille normale.

**-Au moins ce combat aura eu le mérite de m'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi et d'avoir eu des réponses.**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi me torturer peut vous inspirer.**

**-Tu es encore plus puissante que ce que j'avais imaginé. Tu as réussi ce que personne alors n'avais jamais fait. Tu à repoussé le don de Jane. Cette faculté en dit long sur tes capacités, ou alors ….**

**-Ou alors quoi ?**

**-Peut être que ça n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités peut être que la douleur était supportable…**

**-Supportable ? Vous voulez rire ?**

**-J'ai lu en toi et j'ai vu ton état quand ce jeune homme ici présent ta quitté. Je n'ai pas pu sentir ce que tu ressentais alors, mais… ça avait l'air d'être très douloureux. La douleur physique de Jane n'était rien à côté de ça. N'est-ce pas ? Le sentiment de perte, d'abandon est beaucoup plus nocif qu'une douleur quelconque. Je me trompe ?**

**-Vous…**

**-Vous quoi ? Tu va encore me dire que je ne sais rien de toi. Mais ta réaction quand tu a vue Edward se mettre à souffrir en dit beaucoup plus sur tes sentiments qu'une quelconque réponse.**

**-Tu l'aime. Et ce sentiment d'abandon t'est beaucoup plus douloureux qu'une douleur physique. Tu l'aime c'est indéniable.**

Je ne dis rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

**-Eh bien Bella tu as perdue ta langue.**

J'ignorais sa remarque est partit sur un autre sujet.

**- Quand pouvons-nous partir. **

**-Vous pouvez. J'en ai fini avec vous. **

**-Très bien.**

**-Une dernière chose cependant. **

**-Quoi encore ?**

**-Ta mise à pied est allongée. Tu ne reviendras que quand je t'en aurais donné l'ordre. Ensuite tous les dégâts causés ici seront payé avec ton salaire. Il n'est pas questions que je sorte une pièce de ma poche.**

**-Comme vous voudrez. Autre choses ?**

**-Non ce sera tout. Au revoir mes chers amis. **

Je quittais la salle, Edward et Alice sur mes talons. Après avoir parcouru de nombreux couloir, monté d'innombrable escalier nous arrivâmes à mes appartements. Une fois passé le scanner digitale et rétinien nous pûmes entrer dans mes appartements. J'enclenchais l'interrupteur principal qui allumait tout les appareils électronique de la pièce ainsi que les volets. J'indiquais à mes invités les canapés situé en face de mon bureau.

**-Nous allons rester ici jusqu'au couché du soleil. En attendant vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. **

Avisant la tenue d'Edward je les laissais et me rendis dans l'appartement situé à côté de moi, celui de Damien. Il ne m'en voudra pas si je lui emprunte quelques affaires. De retour chez moi, je tendis une chemise à Edward.

**-Tiens ça devrais t'aller, ça sera plus discret que le manteau.**

**-Merci.**

Sans attendre je partis dans la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte à clé et allumais la douche. Je sentis une larme contre ma joue. Ce fut la seule. Je ne me permettrais pas de craquer. Ce n'était pas le moment .Je me déshabiller en vitesse et arrachais les bandages légèrement rougeâtre. Mon cœur ne battait toujours pas. J'avais de la chance de tenir aussi longtemps étant donné le peu de venin qu'il me restait, mais surtout mon état de faiblesse avancé.

Je filais sous la douche. Deux minutes plus tard je sortis, m'enroulais dans une serviette et me rendis dans ma chambre attenante. Je pris des affaires au hasard : un jean, des tennis et une tunique blanche. Je brossais mes cheveux et les attachaient en une queue de cheval haute.

Je me mis ensuite à chercher la trousse de secours, jusqu'au moment ou je fus prise d'un éclair de lucidité. Ma trousse était rangée dans un tiroir fermée à clé dans mon bureau. Magnifique j'allais devoir me soigner devant les Cullen !

Je me rendis dans la pièce principale. Alice avait allumé la télé. Et Edward était assis sur l'un des canapés. Depuis que j'étais entré il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer. Je pris la trousse et la posais sur le bureau. Dos aux Cullen j'entrepris-difficilement- de coller des strips sur mes quatre entailles. Enfin cette tache effectué, je pris une bande et tentais de l'enrouler autour de mes poignets. Mais c'était peine perdue. Soit la bande était trop serrée, soit trop lâche, soit mal mise…. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes je commençais vraiment à m'énerver. J'allais abandonner quand subitement je vis deux mains blanches prendre la bande, prendre mes poignets et commencer à faire ce que je désespérais d'accomplir. Je levais la tête. C'était Edward. Sur le coup je voulus retirer mes mains. Il n'était pas question qu'il me touche. Mais la raison repris-le dessus. Mes mains devaient être bandées rapidement pour que puisse redémarrer mon cœur. Je baissais la tête te regardait les mains d'Edward s'afféraient autour des miennes. Quand il eut finit je me détournais. Il comprit et alla se rasseoir. Je fis rebattre mon cœur. Au même moment le téléphone sonna. Je décrochais. C'était Kelsi.

**-Allo ? Bella c'est toi.**

**-Qui d'autre à ton avis.**

J'appuyais sur le haut parleur. Cela me permettrais de faire autre chose en même temps et pour ce qui est du caractère privé de la conversation, même sans haut parleurs, Edward et Alice l'aurait entendu. Je m'assis à mon bureau et commençais à ranger quelques papiers. Une montagne de rapports que mes chers coéquipiers avaient laissé trainer.

-**Cool t'es pas morte.**

**-Pourquoi serai-je morte ?**

**-Vu l'état dans lequel tu étais en partant j'ai le droit de me poser des questions. Et Edward ta réussi à le sauver.**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-C'est Henri qui va pas être content. Il espérait que tu n'arrive pas à temps.**

**-En parlant d'Henri, il vit la chose comment ?**

**-Eh bien comme tu peux l'imaginer, pas très bien en faite. Quand il à vu que tu n'étais plus dans ton lit et quand il à compris ou tu étais passé, il est entré dans une rage folle. Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça. A mon avis dés que tu rentre, il t'enferme dans un couvent ou un lieu comme ça… T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester à Volterra ?**

**-Même ici il viendrait me récupérer.**

**-Ah ça je ne peux pas dire le contraire…..eh merde.**

**-Un problème ?**

**-Henri est là, il veut te…..**

**-Bella !**

**-Oui mon oncle.**

**-Bella ! Je ne suis pas content, mais pas content du tout.**

**-Je suis au courant.**

**-Quand tu rentreras….**

**-Je sais, on va discuter, tu va m'engueuler, et tu va me priver de sortie et de tout un tas de choses etc.**

**-Ah ça tu n'y couperas pas ! Et Edward il est là ? Il m'entend ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Alors Edward, je te préviens au moment ou tu sortiras de l'avion et que tu poseras un pied sur le sol, tu n'auras plus jamais le droit de voir Bella, de la toucher, de lui parler, ni même de penser à elle ! Et quand j'aurais envoyé Bella loin de toi, nous réglerons nos comptes ! Le message est passé.**

**-Je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus clair.**

**-Et quant à toi Bella ne pense pas échapper à la punition…**

**-C'est ça moi aussi je t'aime.**

Je coupais la communication.

Plusieurs fois le téléphone sonna. C'était Henri qui essayait de rappeler. Finalement je décidais de débrancher le téléphone. J'en avais assez de l'entendre sonner.


	28. On ne réussit pas sans essayer

On ne réussit pas sans essayer…

Point de vue de Bella.

Le soleil se levait à peine. Le jet amorça la descente. J'étais soulagé que le voyage soit enfin terminé. Ces dernières heures avaient été un véritable calvaire. J'étais complètement épuisé, vidé. Le combat avec Jane, le manque de sang, la fatigue m'avait achevé. Je n'aspirais qu'a une seule chose : dormir et ainsi pouvoir échapper à toute ces souffrances, ces épreuves, ce mal être. L'avion s'arrêta. Je me précipitais vers la sortie, suivit d'Alice et d'Edward. Sur le tarmac, adossé à la voiture, attendait mon oncle. Mais il n'était pas seule tout les Cullen étaient présent ainsi que Kelsi. Je commençais à descendre les marches mais je ne parvins pas jusqu'au bout. Je m'écroulais littéralement. J'étais à bout. La dernière chose que je sentis fut deux bras froid entourant ma taille.

Point de vue d'Edward.

Je parvins à rattraper Bella de justesse. Elle gisait complètement inconsciente dans mes bras. Je vis l'oncle de Bella se ruer sur moi. Il m'arracha cette dernière des mains.

**-Il me semble vous avoir dit que je ne voulais pas que vous touchiez ma nièce, une fois arrivé ici.**

**-Erreur vous avez dit que je ne pouvais plus la toucher quand j'aurais posé un pied sur le sol. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. **

**-Ne commence pas à jouer sur les mots.**

Sur ce il se détourna et emmena Bella.

…

La haine. Quelques chose que j'avais déjà vu, entendu, ressenti. Mais cette haine là, dépassait tout. Jamais je n'avais vu un homme vouloir se venger de moi à ce point là. Il faut dire que je l'avais cherché. A cause de mes actes insensés Bella avait faillit mourir. J'aurais pu la perdre à jamais. Pourtant mon but premier n'avait été que de la protéger. La protéger de moi, de ma nature. Cette lettre que j'avais rédigée, ce papier immonde que j'avais eu tant de mal à écrire n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Au lieu d'assurer sa sécurité il avait précipité sa chute. Elle avait souffert, tellement souffert. Je revoie encore son état déplorable dans la tête d'Aro. Et c'était entièrement ma faute. Alors comment pourrai-je en vouloir à Henri, de sa haine envers moi. Il avait totalement raison. Et ses pensées bien que très désagréable à mon égard, n'était ni injustes, ni excessives. C'est pour cela que j'avais beaucoup de chance qu'il accepte que je reste à proximité de Bella dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Kelsi l'amie de cette dernière avait parlementé en ma faveur. Bien sûr je n'avais pas accès à sa chambre. Mais c'était un début. Quand Bella se réveillera il faudra que je lui parle. Elle devait connaître la vérité, elle avait déjà assez souffert. Nous devions nous expliquez. Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant qu'elle croira que je ne l'aime pas. Et Bella ne me quittera pas tant qu'elle ne me dira pas elle aussi la vérité sur elle. Bien sûr grâce à Alice et à Aro je savais des choses. Mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche. Je voulais que tout entre nous soit clarifié. Mais honnêtement pour l'instant ce qui importe le plus ce n'est pas qui elle est, mais ce qu'elle ressent. Ce qu'elle éprouve à mon égard. Je dois savoir si j'ai tout détruit en elle ou s'il lui reste un peu d'amour pour moi. Son attitude, sa froideur, sa gène, son mal être apparent ne me disait rien qui vaille. J'avais tellement peur que cette fois ci se soit-elle qui me rejette. Après tout je le méritais et je ne la mérité pas elle. Je l'avais détruite, j'avais causé son suicide, j'aurais pu la perdre. Mais maintenant qu'elle était en vie, je pouvais la perdre d'une toute autre façon. Je pouvais perdre son amour, pour toujours.

Point de vue de Bella

J'avais l'impression de flotter. Je voyageais entre deux mondes. Entre le rêve et la réalité. Je revoyais ma mère me disant qu'Edward m'aimait, Ed était aussi présent il me répétait que je ne savais pas tout. Parfois de plus sombre image s'insinuait dans ma tête : la vision d'Edward m'abandonnant dans la forêt se répétait, entrecoupé par les souvenirs de _la_ lettre. Cella qui avait tout déclenché. Comment pouvais t'on imaginé que des simples mots pouvaient tuer. Toutes ces chimères se multiplièrent, se mélangèrent jusqu'à se transformer en un tourbillon incompréhensible, embrouillé. Puis subitement elles s'éteignirent une à une, la sensation de flottement disparus. J'eus l'impression de remonter à la surface, alors que quelques instants plus tôt je me noyais complètement dans cette masses d'illusions. Je recommençais à percevoir certaines choses, certains bruits, comme ma propre respiration, un bip bip régulier, des bruits de pas, des hauts parleurs… J'ouvris les yeux. Ma première vision fut celle d'un plafond blanc, Cette image en plus des bruits sonores alentour me fit réaliser que je me trouvais une nouvelles fois à l'hôpital. Je me relevais. Voyant que j'étais réveillé, mon oncle s'approcha. Il me prit la main.

**- Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par une voiture. Depuis quand je suis inconsciente ?**

**-Trois jours.**

**-Trois jours ? J'étais si fatigué que ça ?**

**-En fait je crois que j'ai un peu forcé sur la dose de somnifères. J'ai cru que si je ne t'en donnais pas assez, ton venin réussirait à détruire le médicament. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais perdu autant de venin. Ce dernier n'a finalement pas fait effet.**

**-Au moins j'ai pu me reposer. Outre les courbatures et le manque de venin, je me sens en forme. **

**-Ton corps était à bout, il était temps que tu déconnecte. **

**-Je sors quand de l'hôpital ?**

**-Tu viens à peine de te réveiller !**

**-Justement, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer ma vie ici.**

**-Si tu te comporte correctement. Tu pourrais sortir demain matin.**

**-Cool. Il est quelle heure ?**

**-Huit heures du matin.**

**-Pff encore tout une journée et une nuit à attendre…**

Point de vue d'Edward

Je dois faire vite. Bella s'est réveillé et j'ai appris qu'elle pourrait sortir demain matin. Il faut que je lui parle. Je ne pense pas que son oncle me laissera l'approcher à l'extérieur. J'ai déjà beaucoup de chance qu'il accepte que je reste ici. Il me faut impérativement lui parler avant sa sortie. Le problème c'est que son oncle reste en permanence avec elle. Il me faut de l'aide.

Point de vue de Kelsi

Je comptais rendre visite à Bella. En prenant la direction de sa chambre je croisais Edward dans le couloir.

**-Alors le rouquin toujours à attendre le bon vouloir d'Henri.**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais tu crois que tu pourrais me rendre un service.**

**-Ça dépend lequel** **? **

**-Bella sort demain, je dois lui parler. Tu crois que tu pourrais éloigner Henri quelques minutes.**

**-Je pense être en mesure de le faire. Mais à une condition.**

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Tu dois me promettre que t'arriveras à la convaincre de vous expliquer une bonne fois pour toute.**

**-Je vais essayer.**

**-Tu à intérêt. Je risque ma peau à te couvrir comme ça. Si Henri l'apprend, je suis morte.**

**-Merci de prendre autant de risques.**

**-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est Alice. Elle à finit de me convaincre que tu valais la peine d'être aidé. Bella à droit au bonheur, et toi tu en es la clef.**

**-Encore merci.**

**- Tiens-toi prêt. Tu sauras quand tu pourras allez voir Bella.**

J'avais un plan. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser.

Je pris la direction du local ou on faisait les annonces. Je profitais du couloir vide pour me rendre invisible. Arrivé devant le local je tends l'oreille. Aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Je scrutais les alentours : personnes. Décidément j'avais de la chance. Je rentrais à l'intérieur.

Point de vue de Bella

Mon oncle lisait dans un coin de la pièce et moi je tuais le temps en faisant des mots croisés. Superbe occupation. En plus j'avais beaucoup de mal à en trouver. Je trouvais les énigmes débiles et pas du tout approprié. Mais bon on s'occupe comme on peu. Une voix retentit dans le couloir. C'était encore le haut parleur. Ayant l'habitude de les entendre régulièrement, j'avais fini par ne plus vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Mais pas cette fois ci. La tonalité de la vois avait changé et bizarrement ça me rappelait quelqu'un.

**" Le docteur Conors est demandé dans le service pédiatrie. Le docteur Conors."**

Mon oncle leva la tête de son bouquin.

**-Le service pédiatrie ? Je n'ai jamais travaillé là bas. **

**-Peut être que ton professionnalisme et ta réputation ta précédé.**

**-C'est quand même bizarre mais je ferais mieux d'aller voire, on ne sait jamais. Ça ne te gêne pas si je te laisse un moment. **

**-Pas du tout.**

Henri quitta la pièce et moi je retournais à mes mots croisés.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lever la tête. C'était Henri à ne point douter. Il tombait bien. Je n'arrivais pas à résoudre une de ces fichus énigmes.

**-A ton avis, en huit lettres : Deux personnes liées par une flamme ?**

**-Amoureux, je dirais.**

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines ce n'était pas Henri.


	29. Une seconde chance

Une seconde chance

Point de vue de Bella

Edward était là devant moi adossé contre la porte. La surprise passé, je me recomposais un visage impassible.

**- Que veux-tu ?**

**-Je dois te parler.**

** -Moi je n'ai rien à de dire.**

**-Bella….**

**-Sors d'ici.**

**-S'il te plait.**

Edward s'approcha de mon lit et pris ma main. Je voulus la retirer, mais il la serrait trop fort.

**-Bella, tu dois savoir la vérité. **

**-Je la connais déjà la vérité. Ta lettre était assez claire.**

**-Justement… tu crois au mensonge…. Ton oncle revient.**

**- Alors va-t'en.**

**-Non je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que je ne t'aurais pas arracher la promesse que nous parlerons à la sortie de l'hôpital.**

**-Tu peux toujours espérer.**

**-S'il te plait, laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer.**

La porte s'ouvrit et c'est un oncle d'abord surpris puis furieux qui apparut.

**-Edward ? Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas que tu l'approche. Tu dégage d'ici tout de suite ou c'est moi qui te sors à coup de pied !**

Edward l'ignora complètement, il continua de me fixer.

**-Bella….**

**-Bon ça suffit ! Edward tu sors. **Tempêta mon oncle. Il prit Edward par le bras et commença à le pousser à l'extérieur. Ce dernier résista.

**-Bella je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas promis !**

Qu'étai-je censé faire ? Lui laisser sa chance ? Lui permettre de me briser encore une fois ? Edward avait dit que je croyais au mensonge, Ed et ma mère aussi. Devais-je leur faire confiance, lui faire confiance. Après tout l'écouter ne m'engager à rien. J'avais atteint les limites de ma propre souffrance, il ne pouvait pas me faire encore plus de mal. J'avais pris ma décision. J'abaissais mes barrières mentales, pour qu'Edward puisse accéder à mes pensées.

_« Retrouve moi demain soir chez Jacques et Georgianna. Ne t'attend pas à passer par ma chambre, tu entreras par la porte d'entrée. »_

Je remis mon bouclier en place. Immédiatement après avoir entendu mes pensées, Edward arrêta de se débattre et il sortit de la chambre sans que mon oncle ait eu besoin de l'y contraindre.

En acceptant de le voir, j'avais peut être fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais peu importe, au moins je serai fixé.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?**

**-Me parler. Mais tu es arrivé trop tôt.**

**-Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'approche.**

**-Pourtant tu ne va pas avoir le choix.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Je vais devoir aller chez les Cullen, pour m'expliquer, je le verrais la bas.**

**-C'est la meilleur ça ! Il y a un an j'ai dû recourir au chantage pour t'obliger à leur dire la vérité et maintenant tu y vas sans problème après tout ce qu'il t'on fait !**

**-Il y a un an, ils n'en savaient pas autant qu'aujourd'hui. Je leur dois la vérité et je dois mettre les choses au clair avec Edward.**

**-Tu ne le verras pas !**

**-Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !**

**-Tu tiens tant que ça à souffrir, tu veux de nouveaux te suicider ou quoi ?**

**-J'ai besoin de comprendre certaine choses.**

**-Bella…**

**-Que tu le veuille ou non j'irais, alors s'il te plait ne rend pas les choses plus compliqués.**

**-Très bien. J'accepte que tu y aille, mais à une seule condition. Dès que tu auras fini de régler tes comptes tu pars en maison de repos.**

**-Sérieux ? Et combien de temps je devrais y rester ?**

**- Deux mois, plus si nécessaire.**

**-Deux mois ! C'est super long !**

**-Peut être, mais tu en a besoin, ton état nécessite que tu te repose et que tu te coupe du reste.**

**-Dons si je fais ce que tu veux pendant les deux prochains mois, j'ai le droit d'aller voir les Cullen et Edward ?**

**-C'est exact.**

**-Alors c'est d'accord .**

**-Eh bien pour une fois que j'arrive à te convaincre de prendre soin de toi.**

**-Profite, ça ne durera pas. Dès que le délais des huit semaines est terminé je compte bien faire de nouveau ce que je veux.**

**-On verra…**

**…**

Je passais le reste de la journée à cogiter et à réflechir sur mon avenir. Je fis un rapide topo de ce que j'allais dire au Cullen. Le discour que j'avais préparé l'an dernier n'avais pas besoin d'être modifié. J'étais prête. Je savais ce que j'allais dire. Pour Edward c'était différent je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. L'arrivé de Kelsi coupa net toute réflexion plus approfondis sur le sujet.

**-Alors comment va la rescussité ?**

**-Bien comme tu vois.**

**-J'ai croisé ton rouquain dans le couloir.**

**-Mon rouquain ?**

**-Edward.**

**-Depuis quand tu l'appelle le « rouquain » ?**

**-Ses cheveux son roux. Non ?**

**-Ils sont pas roux, ils sont cuivrés.**

**-Ohhh, soit pas susceptible, c'est la même chose.**

**-Tu lui à parlé ?**

**-Bien sûr. A propos, vous avez réussis à avoir une conversation serieuse ?**

**-Comment sait tu que Edward voulait me parler ? Mais attend… c'est toi qui à appelé mon oncle !**

**-Ba quoi tu viens seulement de comprendre ! Tu me déçois.**

**-Henri était furieux.**

**-Il est toujours furieux. Tu à eu le temps de lui parler ou pas a Edward finalement ?**

**-Je lui est donné rendez vous demain soir.**

**-Ah c'est un début. Et les Cullen ? **

**-Après demain je pense. J'spère que ça va aller.**

**-Mais oui. De toute façon je suis sûr qu'il savent déjà 95 % de la chose.**

**-C'est pas faux. Et tu à des nouvelles des garçons ?**

**-Ah oui ils sont revenus hier.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Ils se sont perdus.**

Mon rire résonna dans la chambre :

**-Per..dus ? Oh c'est pas vrai ils ont réussi à se perdre ! Quelle bande de crétins ! Et Damien pourquoi ne s'est –il pas téléporté ?**

**-Tu sais bien que quand il ne sait pas exactement ou il se trouve, il est incapable de se déplacer.**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai. Non mais franchement ils nous auront tout fait !**

**-Ah ça ils n'en loupent pas une !**

**-Ou ils sont maintenant. **

**-Chez les Cullen.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-C'était le seul endroit ou ils pouvaient aller. Ton oncle est resté ici la majeur partie du temps et je ne pense pas que Jacques et Georgianna les auraient supporté longtemps. Ils sont bien la bas. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se cacher et Esmée s'occupe très bien d'eux. **

**-Depuis quand vous étes amies avec les Cullen.**

**-Ce n'est pas eux qui t'on fait du mal, c'est Edward.**

**-Je suppose qu'ils ont dû parler…**

**-Non je leur est interdis d'aborder le sujet de notre nature. C'est à toi d'expliquer.**

**-Ok. Merci.**

**-Tu angoisse ?**

**-Moins que l'an dernier. Je me sens beaucoup plus sûr de moi. C'est plutôt mon entrevue avec Edward qui me fait flipper.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-J'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire.**

**-Fait moi confiance. Tout se passera bien. Il ne commetera pas les même erreurs.**

**-De toute façons il ne peut pas faire plus de mal qu'il n'a déjà fait.**

**-Tout ira bien.**

**-Je l'espère…**


	30. Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité

Toute la vérité, rien que la vérité…

**_« Le mensonge doit céder le siège à la vérité. »_**

**_Proverbe Rwandais._**

Point de vue de Bella.

Le soleil se levait à peine que j'étais déjà prête. J'avais pris une douche et enfilé des vêtements propres que Kelsi m'avait rapportés. J'attendais bien sagement allongé sur mon lit. Malgré l'heure avancée, mon oncle ne devrait pas tarder. Il savait à quel point j'avais hâte de sortir.

Mais en réalité je ne pus quitter l'hôpital qu'une bonne heure plus tard. Henri m'avait forcé à avaler un petit déjeuner, pour ensuite me balader dans les couloirs sur un fauteuil roulant. **« C'est la procédure. »** M'avait-il dit. J'avais dû encore attendre dix minutes le temps qu'il remplisse, tous les papiers et signe ma feuille de sortie. Et au moment où j'allais enfin franchir les portes de l'hôpital, une psychologue m'avait intercepté pour me parler de ma tentative de suicide et de ma fuite. J'avais du promettre d'aller la voir pour en parler, pour qu'elle me fiche la paix. Sauf que cette fois je ne tiendrais pas ma promesse.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Jacques me parut extrêmement long et pour cause, Henri n'allait pas du tout dans la bonne direction.

**-Tu sais tonton, la maison c'est de l'autre côté.**

**-Je sais. Mais je ne compte pas retourner tout de suite chez nos lointain cousins. **

**-Où on vas ?**

**-je t'offre un petit déjeuner.**

**-Un petit déjeuner ? Celui de l'hôpital me reste encore sur l'estomac.**

**-Je ne te parle pas d'un repas ordinaire mais d'une partie de chasse.**

**-Ah ça c'est mieux !**

**…**

Nous ne revînmes à la maison qu'en début d'après midi. Cette partie de chasse avait été superbe. Je ne m'étais jamais autant goinfré, mon oncle aussi d'ailleurs. Me défouler, faire de l'exercice m'avait fait énormément de bien. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Le sang m'avait redonné des forces.

Je pensais retrouver Jacques et Georgianna, mais mon oncle m'informa qu'ils étaient partie quelques jours et qu'ils ne revenaient qu'après demain.

Je passais toute l'après midi à regarder la télé. Henri aussi. Il avait loué je ne sais combien de films. Je m'endormis plusieurs fois, emprisonné dans les bras de mon oncle. Le soir arriva trop vite à mon goût. Henri se leva pour me préparer à dîner. J'eus droit à un plateau repas devant CNN.

Alors que dehors le jour avait fait place à une nuit sans lune et sans étoile et que mon oncle faisait la vaisselle, un bruit de sonnette retentit. Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine. C'était lui.

J'entendis Henri ouvrir la porte.

**-Il me semblait t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus te revoir ?**

**-C'est Bella qui m'a demandé de venir.**

**-Déjà…**

Je sortis du salon et arriva dans la cuisine.

**-Bella…**

**-Bonjour Edward.**

Je posais une main sur l'épaule d'Henri

**-Tout se passera bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

**-Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais le voir si tôt.**

**-S'il te plait tu m'as promis. **

**-Je sais. Fais attention à toi. **

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Puis je sortis.

De la tête je fis signe à Edward de me suivre.

**-Viens.**

Je partis en direction de la forêt et ne m'arrêta de marcher que lorsque je fus arrivé là où je voulais être. Nous étions à l'endroit exacts ou Edward m'avait laissé la lettre. Au loin un coup de tonnerre retentit. Il n'allait pas tarder à avoir un orage.

Je m'adossais à un arbre, le plus loin possible d'Edward et attendis.

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Bella…. Je suis tellement tellement désolé. J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie, mais cette lettre ça était la pire. **

**-Edward, je ne suis pas venue ici pour écouter tes jérémiades.**

**-Je ne me plains pas. J'essaye de te faire comprendre. Tu me déteste, tu me haïs peut être. C'est compréhensible. Je ne t'en veux pas…**

**-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Encore heureux que tu ne m'en veuille pas ! Ce n'est pas moi la coupable dans cette histoire !**

**-Bella…cette lettre n'est que pure mensonges. Rien n'est vrai je l'ai écrite pour te protéger. Le soir de ton anniversaire quand j'ai vu Jasper te sautais dessus. J'ai réalisé que nous étions un véritable danger pour toi. Seule cette prise de conscience m'a décidé à t'écrire ça. La vérité c'est que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé et comme je n'aimerais jamais plus.**

**-C'est magnifique tu m'aime ! Je suis comblé. Mais je me pose une question. Comment m'aimes-tu ? Comme une petite sœur, un petit chien, un jouet qui après t'avoir amusé t'a lassé ? **

**-Bella…**

**-Ah mais j'oublier. Tu ne peux pas m'aimer. Je ne t'apporte rien de bon. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il te faut. Tu à besoin de voir du monde, de rencontrer d'autre personne. Et puis je ne suis qu'une simple humaine j'oublierais facilement.**

L'orage retentit de nouveaux. Des gouttes commencèrent à tomber se transformant en averse en moins de dix secondes.

**-Bella…tout est faux. Je t'aime, tu es la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux.**

**-Si je suis la personne qui compte le plus à tes yeux, pourquoi m'avoir laissé tomber ?**

**-Je te l'ai dit c'était pour te protéger.**

**-Me protéger ? Me protéger ! Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer, mais tu à échouer. En fait tu à fais tout le contraire. Tu m'as détruite. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'ai souffert. J'ai enduré le martyr, Edward ! J'avais l'impression de n'être plus rien ! Je n'étais plus rien ! J'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde : toi. Ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens ! J'ai peut être du sang humain dans les veines Edward… mais je n'ai pas oublié pour autant !**

**-Bella écoute moi **

**-Comment aurai-je pu t'oublier ? Tu étais tout pour moi ! Tu étais la personne que je cherchais, mon âme sœur ! Tu disais que tu m'aimais !**

**-Je t'aime toujours.**

**-Tu m'as envoyé cette lettre ! Sans aucune explication ! Tu n'a même pas était capable de me dire toute ces choses en face ! Tu es parti comme un fantôme… Tu m'as abandonné comme on abandonne un vêtement ou un objet dont on s'est lassé…. Et aujourd'hui tu reviens… tu me dis que tu m'aime et tu crois que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ? Comment pourrai-je te croire ? Qui dois-je croire ? Le Edward qui m'a écrit cette lettre ou le Edward face à moi ? Et puis même si j'arrive à te croire, je ne te pardonnerais pas. Non pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu. Pas après tout ça ! J'ai trop souffert et je ne tiens pas à recommencer… Je préfère me tuer plutôt que te faire confiance de nouveau…**

J'étais trempé. Pendant toute la durée de mon algarade je m'étais rapproché d'Edward. Celui-ci était impassible. Il m'avait écouté sans broncher. Pourtant mes paroles étaient dures, sans pitié et peut être un peu exagéré. J'avais déversé toute ma rage dans ces répliques. Je lui en voulais tellement de m'avoir fais souffrir…

Mais j'étais plus calme à présent. Toute la haine, la colère accumulée depuis des mois avait disparus.

**-C'est bon tu as finit de me molester.**

**-Oui je crois que j'ai terminé.**

**-C'est parfait, parce que moi je suis loin d'avoir finis…**

Je ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Je sentis simplement le bras d'Edward entourer ma taille et me rapprocher encore plus de lui jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps se touchent. Je ne compris pas non plus quand Edward me souleva la tête, d'un doigt sous le menton. Par contre je compris quand la bouche d'Edward s'écrasa avec force sur la mienne. Au début je résistais, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. Je me laissais faire et m'abandonnais complètement. Les conséquences de ce baiser sur mon morale, j'y penserais plus tard…


	31. Pardonner n'est pas chose facile

Pardonner n'est pas chose facile.

Point de vue de Bella

J'ignorais combien de temps dura ce baiser. Edward n'avait pas besoin de respirer, et moi je pouvais me passer d'oxygène pendant un bout de temps et ça il l'avait compris. Mais il finit tout de même par s'écarter.

**-Bella regarde moi. **Je levais la tête et plantais mon regard droit dans ses yeux.

**-Bella, il existe un moment magique dans une vie où quand tu regarde une personne que tu affectionne particulièrement. Tu te rends compte que c'est elle. C'est celle qu'il te faut. C'est ta moitié, ton âme sœur… Aucune autre personne ne pourra la remplacer, c'est la seule et l'unique. J'ai eu ce moment magique Bella. Dans notre clairière il y a deux ans. Quand je t'ai vu, quand je me suis perdue dans le pourpre de tes yeux. J'ai su. Tu étais celle que j'attendais. Celle qu'il me fallait. Seul toi compterais à présent. Tu es la femme de ma vie Bella. Tu es celle avec qui j'ai envie de vivre. Je veux me réveiller tout les matins à tes côtés, je veux que tu sois tous les soirs dans mes bras quand tu t'endors. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, te tenir la main, te protéger, te caressais les cheveux, écouté ton cœur battre… Tu es tout pour moi. Cette lettre à été une lamentable et une regrettable erreur. Je voulais te laisser une chance de vivre une vie normale. Je pensais qu'en te quittant de cette façon tu ne chercherais pas à me revoir. Je ne voulais pas être celui qui te ferait souffrir. Je ne voulais pas être le monstre qui te tuerait. Tu mérite mieux qu'un mort vivant Bella. Tu as souffert je l'ai compris. J'ai souffert aussi. Je n'étais plus bon à rien et quand j'ai cru t'avoir perdue à jamais j'ai pensé tout de suite à te rejoindre. Parce qu'une vie sans toi ne vaut même pas la peine d'être vécu. Je t'aime Bella. **

Je ne pus rien dire. Cette déclaration était la plus belle. Elle était si sincère…. Une goutte roula sur ma joue, et ce n'avais rien à voir avec la pluie. Cette simple larme se transforma en cascade.

Ma poitrine se soulevait, secoué de spasmes bruyants. Jamais depuis qu'Edward m'avait quitté je n'avais pleuré, même dans les pires moments de mon existence aucune larme n'avait coulé. Mais là c'était différent. Je ne pleurais pas parce que je souffrais. Non. Le gouffre de mon cœur s'était résorbé. La douleur s'était évaporée. Remplacé par autre chose… Il était si sincère…

Je voulais le croire.

**-Bella pourquoi pleure-tu ?**

**-Ces choses que tu à dit… C'est si beau. Jamais tu ne m'a avoué tes sentiments ainsi. Aucune autre personne ne pourra faire de déclaration aussi magnifique…**

**-Pourtant tu ne me crois pas. Ai-je déjà tout détruit en toi ? Le mal que je t'ai fais est-il irréversible ? A Volterra je pouvais sentir à quel point tu me détestais. Tu étais si froide, si distante. Est-ce trop tard ? N'ai-je plus aucune chance pour pouvoir te convaincre ? Bella j'ai beaucoup mentit c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui à cet instant précis je n'ai jamais était si sincère. J'ose espérer que tu me pardonneras un jour. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour retrouver ta confiance, même si je dois y passé une éternité. Mais bien sûr il faut que tu veuille encore de moi…**

**-Comment pourrais-je te chasser ? N'ai-je pas déjà assez souffert de ton absence ? Je t'aime Edward, comme je n'aimerais jamais. Je veux bien te croire. Je veux te croire Edward. Mais il y aura toujours ce doute. Ce doute affreux. Je te pardonnerais Edward parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement, mais te faire confiance à nouveau. Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal. Je me suis toujours dis que je ne te méritais pas…**

**-Non Bella c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas…**

**-Attend Edward laisse moi finir. Je me suis toujours dis que je ne te méritais pas… parce que pour moi je ne vaux rien. Tu à des doutes sur ce que je suis et tu connaitras bientôt la vérité. Mais tu comprendras aussi à quel point c'est dur pour moi de ne pas me sentir coupable….**

**-Bella tout ceci c'est ma faute. Je ne veux pas que tu te dises que je t'ai quitté parce tu crois que tu ne me vaux pas. C'est clair. Moi seul est responsable de ce désastre et moi seul en assumerais les conséquences. Je t'aime Bella. Met toi ça en tête. Et à l'avenir tu seras la seule qui pourra nous séparer. Car à moins que tu me le demande je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Je te l'ai dis je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour que tu es de nouveaux confiance en moi. Bella je te promets de…**

**-Non Edward ne fait pas de promesse que tu ne tiendrais pas.**

**-Très bien comme tu veux. Bella, je ne te promets pas de t'aimer. Je ne veux surtout pas rester avec toi, je ne tiens pas à te protéger. **

**-T'es bête…**

Je me jetais à son cou et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Notre baiser fut encore plus passionné que le précédent. Mes mains fourrageais dans ses cheveux, les siennes me collait encore plus à lui. C'était comme si cette dernière année n'avait jamais exister.

Après un nombre incalculable de baiser, de câlins et de mots doux je décidais qu'il était temps de rentrer. J'allais devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec mon oncle et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Main dans la main nous rejoignîmes lentement la maison.

**-Ai-je l'autorisation de dormir avec toi cette nuit.**

**-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais mon oncle risque de te repérer et puis j'ai…des choses à faire… **

**-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends.**

**-Tu es déçus je le vois bien.**

**-Il faut bien que je me fasse à l'idée que te reconquérir va prendre du temps. De toute façon on se voit demain ?**

**-Oui. Il est temps pour moi que je fasse la lumière sur beaucoup de choses. Je viendrais à la villa quand la nuit sera tombée. **

Nous arrivâmes devant le porche. Edward me pris une dernière fois dans ses bras, puis m'embrassa le front.

**-Je t'aime. A demain.**

**-A demain.**

Il s'évapora en moins de deux secondes.

Je rentrais en faisant le moins de bruit possible, en sachant tout de fois que je n'échapperais pas à la conversation qui m'attendait.

En effet Henri m'attendait, adossé à l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours.

**-J'ignorais que ton entrevue avec l'autre durerait aussi longtemps.**

**-Il s'est passé plus de choses que prévu.**

**-Des choses positive ou négative ?**

**-Positive dans quel sens ?**

**-J'espère qu'Edward ne reviendra pas ici de sitôt.**

**-Alors se sont des choses négative pour toi et positive pour moi.**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais je veux que tu respecte ma décision.**

**-Quelle décision ?**

**-J'ai décidé de donner une nouvelle chance à Edward.**

**-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?**

**-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.**

**-Mais tu es maso ou quoi ! Tu tiens à souffrir de nouveau ! Tu veux te tuer une nouvelle fois ! C'est ça que tu veux !**

**-Tonton…**

**-Tu n'en à pas eu assez c'est ça ! Tu veux revivre ce que tu à vécu l'an dernier ! Mais bon sang Bella ressaisis-toi !**

**-Nous nous sommes expliqué. Je veux lui redonner une nouvelle chance…**

**-Je t'en empêcherais !**

**-N'y pense même pas ! Que tu le veuille ou non je le verrais ! **

**-Bella !**

**-Je suis une grande fille je peux prendre soin de moi. Je sais ce que je fais. Je veux que tu me face confiance.**

**-Bella je ne veux pas qu'il te face de mal…**

**-Il n'en fera rien. **

**-Il l'a déjà fait…**

**-Tonton, je l'aime.**

**-Ça ne justifie en rien ses actes !**

**-Tu sais que c'est lui. Aucun homme ne pourra le remplacer. C'est le seul et l'unique… et maintenant qu'il est revenu maintenant que j'ai une chance de pouvoir être avec lui…s'il te plait ne gâche pas tout.**

**-Je sais que c'est ta moitié. Mais lui t'aime-t-il vraiment ? Il te raconte peut être des mensonges.**

**-Tu as raison je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais ses mots étaient sincères et je veux le croire pour l'instant. Je veux le laisser me prouver que ses sentiments sont justes et véritable. **

**-Tu va droit dans le mur…**

**-Peut être, mais c'est ma décision et je veux que tu la respecte. S'il te plait. Je ne te demande pas de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je veux simplement que tu contrôle tes paroles et surtout tes pensées.**

**-Désolé mais je compte bien montrer à ce crétin ma manière de pensées de ses agissement. Je veux surtout lui montrer les dégâts qu'il à causé. Tu lui à peut être pardonné mais ce n'est pas mon cas.**

**-Eh bien dans ce cas je cacherais tes pensées.**

**-Tu ne seras pas toujours là et je te rappelle qu'après demain nous partons. **

**-Je sais. Je tiendrais ma parole, mais après le délai écoulé je compte bien revenir ici pour rester avec Edward.**

**-On verra.**

A peine rentré dans ma chambre je filais directement sous la douche. Je pris cependant le temps de suspendre mes vêtements trempé. Je restais dix bonnes minutes sous l'eau chaude. La vapeur s'accumula dans la pièce jusqu'à former un brouillard épais. Je m'enveloppais dans une serviette et avec la paume de ma main je retirais la buée du miroir. Mon reflet apparut et ce que j'y vis me remplit de joie. Mes yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur vert forêt et une nouvelle lueur y brillait. Une lueur qui faisait oublier la couleur trop blanche de ma peau, ma maigreur, mes os trop voyant. Je revivais.

J'enfilais rapidement un pyjama et brossais mes cheveux, puis je revins dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait pas qu'avec Edward ou mon oncle que je devais avoir une conversation sérieuse.

Je chuchotais :

**-Ed ! Tu es là ?**

Pas de réponses.

**-Ed, il faut qu'on parle alors s'il te plait montre toi. Je sais que tu es là. Tu ne peux pas être autre part puisque tu es censé me protéger ! Allez Ed !**

**-Mon nom est Edward.**

Je fis volteface. Mon bel ange blond était là, le sourire aux lèvres toujours vêtu de son pantalon blanc.

**-Ed je suis heureuse de te revoir.**

**-Moi aussi. Comment vas-tu ?**

**-Très bien comme tu peux le constater. Et toi ?**

**-Si tu va bien, alors je vais bien. Mais dit moi pourquoi a tu demandé à me voir ?**

**-Je voulais avoir des explications sur ce qui s'est passé quand j'étais dans le coma.**

**- Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**-J'étais obligé de mourir n'est-ce pas ? Pour pouvoir me réveillé je devais passer la ligne. Il n'y avait pas d'autre sortit.**

**- En effet. Mais mourir n'était pas le seul moyen. En fait c'est ta volonté qui à fait que tu te sois réveillé. Tu devais avoir envie de vivre c'était la seule condition pour que tu puisses survivre. Si cette volonté, cette envie t'avait déserté, tu serais morte comme bien d'autres...**

**-C'est grâce à toi et à maman. Vous connaissiez la vérité sur les intentions d'Edward. **

**-La nuit qui à suivit ton accident chez les Cullen alors que tu étais ici avec ton oncle. Je me suis rendu chez eux. J'ai écouté leur conversation et c'est là que j'ai appris ce qu'Edward voulait faire. Je l'ai vu rédiger la lettre et crois moi ça n'a pas était facile. **

**-Tu savais… alors pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit…**

**-Mon rôle c'est de te protéger, je n'ai pas le droit d'influencé les événements. Mais oui je savais. Je savais que tu allais certainement souffrir. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire.**

**Les mois ont passé. Je t'est vu sombrer, rebondir, puis sombrer à nouveau. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… mais la solution est apparu quand tu est tombé dans le coma. Etant une suicidée tu serais confronté aux choix de la vie et de la mort. Je pensais mettre à profit cette période pour essayer de te convaincre avec l'aide d'Amélia. Et apparemment nous avons réussis. **

**-C'est vrai. Je pense que si vous n'étiez pas intervenue, Edward aurait eu encore plus de mal à me convaincre qu'il m'aimait. **

**-Je trouve qu'il à eu déjà beaucoup de mal.**

**-En faite c'est sa déclaration qui à tout fait.**

**-Il t'aime, soit en assuré.**

**Nous passâmes une partie de la nuit à discuter. Il était trois heures du matin quand je laissais Ed s'en aller.**

Je me couchais et dormis quelques heures.

…

Le soleil était au zénith quand je rendis visite à Stydi. Je passais toute l'après midi avec lui. Il m'avait manqué. Et puis je n'oubliais pas que c'était grâce à lui que j'avais pu survivre. Le soir arriva trop vite à mon goût. Je laissai mon cheval préféré et retourna à la maison. Je me changeais rapidement et rejoignis mon oncle dans la voiture. Il avait décidé de m'emmener.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Plus nous approchions de la villa, plus ma tension augmentait. Finalement nous arrivâmes devant la villa. Le véhicule s'arrêta, mais je ne sortis pas immédiatement de la voiture. Mon stress avait atteint son maximum.

**-Tonton dit moi que tout se passera bien.**

**-Bien sur que sa se passera bien.**

**-La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvé ici c'était pour la même raison.**

**-C'est vrai. Mais les choses ont un peu évolué depuis.**

**-Peut être, mais je suis toujours aussi angoissé.**

**-C'est normal.**

**-Tu m'en veux toujours pour Edward.**

**-Je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais tu es grande tu fais ce que tu veux. **

**-Tu viens avec moi.**

**-Non. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je serais de trop. Ça se passe entre toi et les Cullen.**

**-D'accord. Ce n'est pas la peine de venir me chercher. Je rentrerais à pied.**

**-Avec Edward ?**

**-Je dois lui expliquer pourquoi je dois partir trois mois.**

**-A mon avis c'est une bonne chose. Réfléchir, prendre de la distance... C'est pas mal aussi.**

**-Ouais… **

**-C'est pas que je veux te presser, mais il serait peut être temps d'y aller.**

**-C'est vrai. C'est partit !**

**-Bonne chance.**

J'ouvris la portière et me dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Derrière moi j'entendis la voiture de mon oncle partir. C'est Carlisle qui m'ouvrit.

**-Bonjour.**

**-Bonjour Bella. Je suis ravie de voir que tu va mieux.**

Je le suivis jusqu'au salon. J'eus la surprise de voir tout le monde, mais quand je dis tout le monde c'est tout le monde. C'est-à-dire les Cullen, Damien, Kelsi et les jumeaux. Ils étaient tous assis de part et d'autres de la pièce. Je repérais Edward à l'autre bout de celle ci. Il me fit un clin d'œil, je luis répondis avec un sourire. Esmée me pris dans ses bras.

**-Je suis heureuse de te revoir Bella. **

J'eus le droit à des sourires de la part de toute la famille. Quant à mes amis et bien les jumeaux me sautèrent pratiquement dessus.

**-Tu nous à tellement manqué !**

**- Vous aussi vous m'avais manqué ! **J'eus le droit à un énorme câlin. Quant à Damien il resta en retrait collé à Kelsi.

**- Ba alors on ne vient pas dire bonjour !**

Kelsi répondit à sa place.

**-Il à peur de se faire engueuler !**

**-Ah oui Kelsi m'a dit. Perdue ? Hein ?**

**- Oh sa va on ne va pas en faire tout un plat…**

**-Et après on dit que c'est les filles qui n'ont pas le sens de l'orientation ! **

**-Ah je confirme. **Déclara Kelsi.

**Bon ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas, mais il va falloir y aller. **Continua Kelsi**. Damien tu peux nous déposer. On va aller embêter Henri. **

**-Ça va lui faire plaisir. **Ironisai-je.

**-Au revoir tout le monde et encore merci Esmée pour l'hospitalité. **Kelsi sauta sur le dos de Damien et les jumeaux prirent les mains de ce dernier. En un claquement de doigt ils avaient disparus. Les Cullen n'avaient pas l'air étonné. Je soupçonnais Damien d'avoir un peu trop abusé de son don devant eux.

**-Bon eh bien le départ de Kelsi à était clair. Je crois que c'est à moi. **

**-Prend ton temps. **Signala Carlisle.** Nous ne sommes pas pressés.**

Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Dehors la nuit était tombée, il pleuvait des cordes.

**-Je suppose qu'Alice vous à raconté certaine choses et qu'avec mes amies vous en avez compris d'autres. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. J'aimerais que vous ne me coupiez pas. Les explications et les questions viendront après.**

Je serrais le pendentif de ma mère toujours présent autour de mon cou. J'inspirais à fond et commençais.


	32. Roméo et Juliette

Roméo et Juliette

**_« On peut faire beaucoup avec la haine, mais encore plus avec l'amour. »_**

**_Shakespeare_**

Point de vue de Bella

**-Toute les histoires d'amour commencent pareille. Au début les deux individus se détestent, se méprisent. Et puis il suffit d'un regard, d'une caresse, d'un baiser pour que cette haine se transforme en amour… L'histoire d'Amélia et d'Evrard à commencé comme ça elle aussi. **

**Amélia Isabella Swan était avocate. L'une des meilleures du barreau de Philadelphie. **

**Quant à Evrad Augustin Conor, il était un médecin réputé. Tout les deux auraient pu se rencontrer, s'aimer, se marier, fonder une famille, comme n'importe quel couple normal. Mais leur histoire n'a rien de normal. En fait, si le hasard ne s'en était pas mêlé, ils n'auraient jamais pu se rencontrer. **

**Tout les deux étaient beaucoup trop différents. Et je ne parle pas de leur caractère ou de leur physique. Ils étaient biologiquement, naturellement différents. Amélia était une humaine, rien de plus normal me dirait vous, mais Evrad n'avait rien d'humain.**

** Lui et son frère étaient des vampires. Transformés en mille sept cent quatre vingt neuf, ils ont voyagé et ont appris à contrôler leur soif de sang humain. Ils ont choisis la difficulté en décidant de ne tuer que des animaux, mais leur vie les satisfaisait tout les deux. **

**Ils sont arrivés à Philadelphie en mille neuf cent quarante huit, très vite ils se sont fait engager à l'hôpital de la ville. Leur réputation de médecin exemplaire, doué et efficace à grimper en flèche. Mais cette popularité n'est pas exempt de certaine tâches… **

**Un jour un des patients d'Evrad est mort. Ce dernier n'était pas en cause, il n'avait seulement pu rien faire. Seulement la famille du patient n'a pas été du même avis, ils ont porté plaintes contre Evrad. Ce n'était pas la première fois, mais le patient était une personnalité importante et le procès ferait du bruit. Or Evrad et Henri tenait à la discrétion. Leur beauté, leur don surnaturel provoquait déjà le doute. **

**Ils auraient pu disparaitre. Mais c'étaient des hommes d'honneur ils ne voulaient pas fuir leur responsabilités. Alors ils ont décidé d'engager le meilleur avocat qu'ils puissent trouver pour régler cette affaire aux plus vite. Leur choix s'est d'abord porté sur un homme Sylvius Berminger. Sauf que ce dernier mourut quelques jours avant d'être contacté. Il à donc fallu se reporter sur une autre personne : Amélia Swan.**

**Leur histoire prend pied ici.**

**Tout à commencé le 15 Mai 1952. C'est Henri le frère d'Evrad qui à engager Amélia, contre l'avis de ce dernier. En effet il ne voulait pas d'une femme pour le défendre. Ils se sont rencontrés la première fois dans le cabinet d'Amélia. Dés le début une tension régna entre eux. Ils se méprisaient. Evrad trouvait Amélia peu conventionnel, elle avait un trop fort caractère et était beaucoup trop fière.**

** Et puis le fait que se soit une femme n'arrangeait rien. Son orgueil en prenait un coup. Son orgueil justement. Amélia le trouvait beaucoup trop prononcé. Elle le détestait, pour sa trop grande confiance en lui, sa fierté, sa beauté trop ravageuse. Ils passaient leur temps à se critiquer, se juger, s'envoyer des pics, à se séduire aussi. Surtout Evrad. Il savait qu'elle attrait il exerçait sur les humaines, il en jouait. Mais malheureusement pour lui. Amélia ne tomba pas dans son piège. Son arrogance en fut encore plus touchée. **

**Puis les semaines se sont succéder, la tension entre eux ne faiblissait pas, enfin arriva le procès. Procès qui fut remporté par les deux frères. Leur histoire aurait pu se finir là, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. C'est à la fin de l'annonce du juge que se déroula le drame. Il à suffit d'un regard…, d'une victoire pour que tout bascule. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ils se sont revus par la suite. Ils se sont apprivoisé, ont appris à se connaître… l'amour à fait le reste. Puis est venue le temps ou le mensonge n'était plus possible.**

** C'est un soir d'octobre qu'Evrad lui révéla sa nature. Leur amour en fut plus grand encore. Deux semaines plus tard Evrad la demandait en mariage. Elle accepta et ce faisant elle scella son destin. La cérémonie eu lieu à Phoenix. C'était la ville natale d'Amélia et par le plus grand des hasards c'était aussi l'une des principales villes de résidence des frères Conor. La célébration se déroula dans la plus stricte intimité, le trois décembre 1952. Le lendemain les deux amoureux partirent en lune de miel, sur l'île de Vancouver. **

**Evrad étant beaucoup plus fort qu'Amélia, on pourrait penser que leurs relations demeureraient platoniques. Il n'en à rien été. Evrad avait promis à Amélia d'essayer. Ils ont essayé. Mais les conséquences de leur nuit de noces ne se sont vues que deux mois plus tard. Ça à commencé par des nausées, et des évanouissements. Le verdict est tombé. Amélia était enceinte. Et cette grossesse présentait un problème de taille. Le père étant un vampire, tout le monde ignorait à quoi le fœtus pouvait ressembler. A l'époque l'échographie n'existait pas encore. Evrad et son frère n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passait dans le ventre d'Amélia. Le plus sûr aurait été d'avorter. Mais Amélia refusa, elle ne voulait pas tuer son bébé. La grossesse se déroula normalement. Amélia était juste très très fatigué. **

**Au matin du treize septembre elle eu ses premières contractions. Le travail fut long et pénible. Amélia était à bout de force et le bébé ne voulait toujours pas sortir. Evrad prit alors une décision radicale. Henri ferait une césarienne d'urgence et une fois le bébé sortit il transformerait Amélia. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'endormir, ils lui administrèrent simplement de la morphine.**

** Ils lui ouvrirent le ventre et retirèrent l'enfant. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient Car en vérité il y avait deux enfants, des faux jumeaux. Mais seul l'un des deux avait survécue. La surprise passée. Evrad se dépêcha de mordre Amélia, désormais inconsciente. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois. Mais rien ne se passa. Soudain le cœur d'Amélia cessa de battre et ne battu plus jamais. Elle n'avait plus assez de sang dans le corps, le venin n'a pas pu agir. Amélia est morte dans une mare de sang. **

_Une goutte roula sur mes joues, suivit par d'autres. _

**Evrad est rentrée dans une rage folle. Si Henri n'était pas intervenue, il aurait tué l'enfant qui lui restait, cette petite fille… Après tout c'était à cause d'elle ! Si elle n'était pas née, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Amélia serait toujours en vie… Elle et Evrad aurait pu vivre heureux ensemble encore longtemps… Mais non Amélia était parti et lui resterait seul à jamais…**

_C'était ma faute…_

**Plusieurs jours ont passé. Evrad à finit par se calmer, il n'en voulait plus à sa fille… au début il fut tenter de se tuer pour rejoindre celle qu'il aimait, mais son frère l'en empêcha : Il n'avait plus sa femme, mais il avait une petite fille. Une petite fille qui aurait besoin de lui. Amélia et son premier enfant, prénommé Stephen furent enterré à l'arrière de la maison. C'est ce jour là qu'Evrad décida de donner à sa fille le deuxième prénom d'Amélia, Isabella puis viendrait son propre nom, le nom de sa mère et de sa grand-mère : Marie et Gabrielle.**

**Dix huit mois se sont écoulé. Evrad à appris à vive avec l'absence d'Amélia. Quand à sa fille, elle avait toute les caractéristiques d'une enfant d'un an et demi, aucun trait vampirique à l'horizon. Un jour très tôt le matin. Des individus encapuchonnés de noir sont venus. Ils ont embarqué toute la famille. Deux jours plus tard, ils ont débarqué en Italie et ont était conduit devant trois hommes aux yeux rouge et aux même vétements noirs : les Volturis.**

**Quand un enfant a seulement deux ans, on pense qu'il ne comprend pas tout. Qu'il ne se rend pas compte de se qu'il se passe autour de lui. Mais moi j'étais là. J'ai tout vu. Tout entendu. Tout compris. Mon père, mon oncle et moi-même allions disparaître. **

**À l'époque je savais que je ne les reverrais plus. Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que ça se finirait comme ça.**

**Mon père était à genoux devant Aro, Marcus et Caïus. Le premier tenait dans sa main un objet métallique. Mon oncle me tenait dans ses bras sur le côté. Une femme et un homme nous encadraient. Mon père me regarda droit dans les yeux. Pour la première fois je voyais la peur dans son regard. Je le savais, il le savait, nous le savions. C'était ses dernières minutes, nos dernières minutes. **

**L'objet métallique vola. Une détonation retentit, des flammes émergèrent. Sur le sol, il n'y avait plus que des cendres. **

**C'était finit.**

**Evrad était mort pour avoir engendré un être différend et moi j'avais perdue mon père.**

**Ce fut la fin officielle de l'histoire d'amour de mes parents. Une histoire d'amour qui n'aura même pas duré un an….**

Le silence régna de longues minutes dans la pièce.

C'est Emmet qui le rompit.

**-C'était pas gai comme histoire.**

**-Je n'ai jamais dis qu'elle finissait bien.**

**-Tu sais Bella nous avons beaucoup de questions. J'espère que tu es prête ? **Demanda Carlisle.

**-Bien sûr. Qui veut commencer ?**


	33. La fin des mensonges

La fin des mensonges

Point de vue de Bella

**_-Tu sais Bella nous avons beaucoup de questions. J'espère que tu es prête ? _**_Demanda Carlisle._

**_-Bien sûr. Qui veut commencer ?_**

**-Si tu veux bien je vais d'abord aborder les questions techniques. **Continua Carlisle.

**Demande tout ce que tu veux. J'essaierais de répondre.**

**-Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, nous nous sommes rendus chez d'autres vampires végétariens en Alaska, ils connaissaient votre existence, ils nous ont apporté certains éléments de réponses que j'aimerais approfondir. **

**-Aro m'en à parler quand il m'a fait part de votre envie de me rencontrer. Il s'agit d'Eléazar n'est –ce pas ?**

**-C'est ça. Je dois t'avouer qu'à aucun moment nous n'avons fait le rapprochement. Ce n'est que quand Alice et Edward nous ont raconté ce qui s'est passé à Volterra que les idées se sont mis en place…**

**-Faux ! **Interrompit Alice**. Ça fait un moment que j'ai compris qui était réellement Bella. Il suffisait simplement de nous pencher sur les pseudos que nous a donnés Eléazar. Asellbia c'est l'anagramme d'Isabella !**

Esmée la gronda gentiment.

**-On sait Alice que tu es la plus maligne et que tu as trouvé la première, mais nous sommes ici pour en apprendre plus sur Bella, pas pour tes capacités de déductions. **

**-Désolée Carlisle tu peux continuer.**

**-Je te remercie Alice. Alors comme je disais nous n'avons pas fait le rapprochement avec toi. Jamais nous n'aurions pu penser que tu avais du sang vampirique dans les même. Physiquement vous ressembler tellement à des humains, que je voulais savoir ce qui vous différencie de ces derniers.**

**-C'est simple. Nous possédons vos caractéristiques, comme la force, la vitesse, la réactivité, l'agilité, la souplesse mais à des degrés différent. Notre côté humain nous limite, nous rend plus « fragile » à vos yeux. Nous sommes sujet aux blessures, à la fatigue etc. Par bien des côtés on vous ressemble, mais par d'autres on est votre opposé.**

**-Qu'avez vous de différent avec nous ? **

**-Eh bien, déjà notre cœur bas, notre sang est chaud, bien plus chaud qu'un humain en vérité : 40°, mais on peut monter jusqu'à 42°, nous dormons, mangeons. Nous possédons une incroyable capacité à nous contrôler. Le battement de notre cœur, la circulation de notre sang, le débit d'oxygène… Ont peux tout réguler. C'est ce qui fait notre particularité.**

**-Pour le sang, comment ça se passe ?**

**-La aussi on se différencie de vous. Nous n'avons pas de brulures permanentes dans notre gorge qui nous rappelle que le sang est nécessaire. Ça se présente sous forme de crise, une intense douleur envahit la gorge et la bouche, cette dernière se remplit de venin, nos doigts tremble, nos yeux se colorent de bleus enfin, tout un tas de symptômes qui nous montrent qu'il est temps d'aller chasser. **

**-Vous avez besoin de sang humain ou vous buvez du sang animal ?**

**-Du sang animal. Le sang humain ne nous est pas nécessaire. **

**-Tu à parler d'une coloration des yeux. A quoi ça correspond réellement ?**

**-C'est aussi une particularité contraire à vous. Les vampires ne sont pas capables de rougir, de pleurer etc. Nous c'est le contraire, nous ressentons beaucoup plus. Les sentiments sont tellement décuplés que nos yeux se colorent en fonction de certains ressentis. Le rouge c'est la colère, la haine, la violence.**

**Le bleu, la maladie, le mal être, la souffrance. La tristesse, la mélancolie, le chagrin son représenté par le vert. Le violet c'est…**

**-…quand vous tomber amoureux. **C'est Edward qui m 'avait interrompu. Pas la peine d'être télépathe pour savoir qu'il repensait au jour où en m'accueillant à la sortie de ma voiture, il avait vu pour la première fois mes yeux améthyste. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand après avoir expliqué la dernière couleur. Le noir. Alice posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. Enfin pas devant Edward.

**-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu viens de dire que le noir représente la mort, mais tu n'étais pas morte quand nous nous sommes rendus en Italie, tu avais même ressuscité.**

Je répondis de manière gêné, j'évitais le regard d'Edward.

**-Le noir ne représente pas que la mort physique, il représente aussi une mort psychologique. Une perte de soi même…, un abandon… Enfin je pense que vous comprenez…**

**-Tout à fait. **Pour alléger l'atmosphère Carlisle changea de sujet.** Si ça ne te gêne pas on peut parler de vos dons. **

**-Pas du tout. **Carlisle était passionné. A part mon oncle aucun vampire ne manifestait autant de fascination pour nous.

**-Damien comme vous avez pu le remarquer peu se téléporter. Il peut aller n'importe où à condition qu'il sache ou il se trouve. **

**Michaël à la capacité d'effacer la mémoire. Jonathan n'a pas de don, c'est le seul. Kelsi, elle peu se rendre invisible et communiquer son don à tout ce qu'elle touche…**

**-Oh je le savais ! Je le savais ! **C''est Emmet qui braillais comme ça. Et je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi.

**-C'est elle ! C'est Kelsi la femme invisible ! C'est elle qui est venue !**

**-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Emmet pourquoi tu crie comme ça. **Lui demandai-je.

C'est Esmée qui éclaira ma lanterne.

**-Il ya un bon bout de temps déjà alors que nous résidions en Alaska. Notre fenêtre à était brisé sans aucune explication après que nous ayons entendu une voix de femmes. Depuis Emmet n'arrête pas de nous répéter que c'est une femme invisible qui à fait ça.**

**-Je vois. Et bien Emmet le seul moyen d'en être sûr c'est de lui demander. **

Pour moi il n'y avait pas de doute Kelsi avait été rendre visite au Cullen. C'était bien son genre et elle avait intérêt à me donner des explications.

Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée ici, Jasper pris la parole.

**-Alors Bella si on revenait aux dons. Tu dois parler du tient maintenant. **

Apparemment la question de mes dons intéressait tout le monde.

**-Eh bien je possède deux dons. Le premier il me vient de mon père. Je suis comme lui doté d'un bouclier physique couplé avec un bouclier psychique. Je peux modeler les deux comme je veux, le sortir de mon corps, protéger les autres etc. C'est pour ça que toi Jasper tu ne peux pas ressentir mes émotions, toi Alice voir mon avenir et toi Edward lire mes pensées.**

**-C'est aussi grâce à ce bouclier que Jane à arrêter de me torturer ? **Me demanda ce dernier.

**-Oui. Mon bouclier bloque toutes les attaques physiques et mentales. Seul un personne à ce jour à réussit à percer mes barrières et ce n'est pas Aro. Quant à mon deuxième don il est complètement différent. Je l'ai développé moi-même et j'ai mis des années à le contrôler totalement. **

Je pris une inspiration**. J'arrive à retransformer des vampires en humains.**

Tout les Cullen mirent quelques minutes à réaliser en quoi consistait mon don. Mais quand ils eurent compris je vis une panoplie d'expressions se manifestait sur leurs visages. De l'incompréhension pour Alice et Esmée. Du scepticisme pour Jasper, de la stupéfaction pour Emmet, une certaine satisfaction pour Rosalie, de la fascination pour Carlisle et de la…fierté pour Edward ?

**-Tu sais faire ça ? **Interrogea ce dernier, admiratif.

**-Mais c'est impossible ! **Renchérit Jasper.

**-Si c'est possible, mais que sous certaine conditions. Je ne peux pas retransformer un vampire qui à plus d'un an. Ce doit être impérativement un nouveau-né. **

Le léger sourire de Rosalie s'effaça. Je me souvins du fait qu'elle n'a jamais voulu devenir un vampire. Elle avait dû penser que j'étais peut être capable de lui rendre son humanité.

**-Comment fais-tu ? **Questionna Carlisle.

**-Je ne sais pas trop. Ça se fait de manière instinctive J'arrive à me projeter dans le corps du vampire et à inverser le processus en neutralisant le venin. Ainsi fait, grâce au sang humain le cœur rebat et le vampire redevient humain. C'est pour ça que je ne peux retransformer que des nouveaux nés, il possède encore leur propre sang d'ancien humain. Plus un nouveaux né approche de sa première année, plus c'est dangereux. **

Carlisle enchaina sur les questions.

**-Tu as déjà essayé de retransformer un vampire mature ?**

**-Oui et je en recommencerais pas. Il est mort et moi je ne tiens pas à revivre ça.**

**-Tu l'as utilisé souvent ton don ?**

**-Disons que dans mon travail il me sert beaucoup… **

**-A propos, **continua Jasper** depuis quand travailles-tu pour les Volturis. **

**-Depuis mille neuf cent soixante quinze. J'avais vingt deux ans. **

**J'ai commencé seul puis Kelsi m'a rejoint quelques années plus tard, suivit de Damien, puis des jumeaux.**

**Le B.I.V à était créer dans le but de protéger les humains. Les vampires devaient être contrôlés pour déjà ne pas se faire repérer et pour éviter de trop grand massacres. Avec Aro nous avons établit des lois. Des prisons ont était construite dans les sous sols des cachots. Je ne voulais pas que la seule sanction soit la peine capital. **

**-Tu as tué beaucoup de vampires ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. A vrais dire je ne compte plus depuis un bon moment. Mais oui je pense en avoir éliminé un bon paquet, mais j'en ai aussi retransformée un certain nombre. **

**C'est pratiquement que des nouveaux nés, ils sont souvent trop âgé pour que je puisse les transformés et trop intenable pour qu'on puisse les ramené sans encombre à Volterra. Et comme par expérience je sais qu'Aro tue plus qu'il n'envoie en prison…**

**-Vous les exécuter ?**

**-Ne sois pas si dure avec moi Jasper. Il me semble que toi non plus tu n'es pas un saint. Oui je tue ce peut être dans l'action mais aussi parfois parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne suis pas pour autant sanguinaire. Je suis simplement impartiale et n'exécute que quand la situation l'exige. Cependant je ne tuerais jamais de sang froid ou pour faire un exemple. J'assassine que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Et n'allez pas croire que j'y éprouve un quelconque plaisir. En vérité j'ai toujours détesté faire ça.**

Mes mots avait été dur mais au moins ils étaient fixés.

**-Nous ne te jugeons pas Bella. **Me rassura Esmée.

**-Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez juger quelqu'un, Je veux simplement être clair avec vous. J'ai des devoirs et des responsabilités. Je ne fais pas partie des méchants, mais je ne fais pas non plus partie des gentils. **

**Tous les vampires qui nous connaissent nous haïssent non seulement pour nos meurtres mais aussi pour notre nature. C'est pour ça que l'on utilise des pseudos. C'est plus prudent. C'est pour ça que si vous rencontrez des vampires faites en sortes qu'ils ne sachent pas que vous nous connaissaient. **

**-Bien sûr nous ne révélerons pas votre identité.**

**-Merci. Vous avez d'autres questions.**

**-Oui moi j'en ai une ! **S'exclama Alice. **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec James il y a deux ans ?**

**-Ah James… C'est simple il y a un paquet d'année j'ai tué sa compagne Prisma qui voulait créer une armée de nouveau né. James n'a pas apprécier alors nous nous sommes battus. Je l'ai vaincu, mais grosse erreur de débutante je l'ai laissé filé. Alors quand il vous à rendu visite avec ces coéquipiers sur le terrain de baseball, j'ai compris qu'il voulait se venger. Je me suis donc échappé de l'hôtel ou nous étions et me suis rendu à la salle de danse. La bas nous nous sommes encore une fois battus, puis j'ai fais en sorte qu'il me morde et il est partit en poussière. J'ai ensuite mis le feu à la bâtisse et vous êtes arrivé. Vous connaissais la suite.**

**-Comment ça partis en poussière ? **S'étonna Carlisle.

**-Ah c'est vrai j'ai oublié de vous parlez de ça. Tout comme les vampires, nous sommes venimeux. Mais notre venin à Kelsi et à moi est particulier. Il est très corrosif, extrêmement dangereux. Il dissout tout ce qui est organique, minérale… Seul le plastique et les métaux lui résistent. Notre venin est présent dans nos vaisseaux sanguins et notre salive. Donc si un vampire nous mord ou si nous le mordons. Le venin s'infiltre dans son organisme et le brule. En quelques minutes il ne ressemble plus qu'à un tas de cendre.**

**-Donc si j'ai bien compris, **expliqua Jasper **si on se jette sur toi pour te mordre on meurt dans les trois minutes qui suivent…**

**-C'est ça et dans d'atroce douleurs qui plus ait. **

**-Eh bien je suis content qu'Edward m'ait rattrapé le soir de ton anniversaire.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas j'aurais fait en sorte que tu ne me touche pas. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'avoir ta mort sur ma conscience.**

**-C'est cool de ta part.**

**-Sinon vous avez d'autres questions ?**

**-Pour l'instant non mais je risque d'en avoir plus tard.**

**-Si vous voulez Carlisle, mon oncle à fait un compte rendu des caractéristiques des Demi-sang. Avec toute nos capacités, nos faiblesse, nos forces etc. Je vous le donnerais ça pourrais vous intéresser.**

**-Merci Bella, c'est gentil de ta part.**

**-Je vous en prie. **

**-Bella…**fis Alice les yeux plein d'espoir. **Tu reste avec nous cette nuit. Et puis tu reviendras les autres jours ?**

**-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais j'ai promis à mon oncle de partir quelques temps. C'était la condition pour que je vienne ici. Je ne reviendrais pas avant au moins trois mois. Il tient à ce que je parte en maison de repos.**

**-Mais tu seras là après ?**

**-Bien sûr si vous voulez encore de moi.**

**-Qui que tu sois ou quoi que tu es fait, tu feras toujours partis de notre famille.**

**-Merci Esmée. **

**-Moi en tous cas dés ton retour je tiens à se qu'on se batte en duel, je veux vérifier si tu es aussi forte que tu le dis !**

**-Comme tu voudras Emmet, mais prépare toi à perdre. On ne m'a jamais vaincu.**

**-Alors c'est moi qui serai le premier. **

**-C'est ce qu'on verra. En attendant entraine-toi avec mes coéquipiers. A mon avis ils vont revenir souvent ici.**

**-Ce n'est pas un problème ils sont charmants et donnent un peu de vie dans cette maison.**

**-Oh c'est vrai ils sont sympa quand ils veulent, mais Esmée ne les laissais pas trop vous envahir, ils peuvent devenir embarrassant et en plus il y a souvent des conflits.**

**-Ne t'en fait pas je ferais attention. **

**-Belle je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tes amies t'obéissais au doigt et à l'œil. Tu es qui pour eux ? Quelle sont vos liens ? **Demanda Carlisle.

**-Damien et comme moi il n'a plus ses parents, alors c'est un peu comme le frère que je n'ai jamais connu. Les jumeaux ont encore leur mère, mais c'est les plus jeunes alors ils ont besoin d'être guider. Kelsi quant à elle à ses deux parents, elle n'a donc pas réellement besoin de moi. C'est la plus vieille après moi c'est pour ça que je l'ai pris comme seconde, elle est capable de diriger l'équipe pendant mon absence. Avec mon oncle ils forment ma famille. Après ce qu'ils pensent de moi je n'en sais rien. Mais par certains côté je dois être la méchante puisqu'ils ont souvent besoin d'être recadré, surtout les jumeaux. Ce sont encore des gamins. Ils n'ont pas encore assez vécu pour prendre la vie au sérieux. Kelsi et Damien sont plus mures, mais là encore ils sont parfois inconséquent. Je dois avouer qu'ils se reposent souvent sur moi. Je dois gérer les conflits, régler des problèmes. Et puis étant la première de la race c'est moi qui ai dû tout leur apprendre. **

**-Tu es un peu leur référence, leur modèle.**

**-Peut être. Ce qui est sûr c'est que puisque nous sommes les seul Demi-sang existant dés lors, nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous même.**

Un cri d'oiseau me fit prendre conscience de l'heure. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre. Le ciel se tintait progressivement de orange et de rose. Le soleil se levait. Nous avions parlé toute la nuit. Il étant temps pour moi de partir.

**-Mon oncle m'attend. Je vais devoir y aller.**

**-Bien sûr nous n'allons pas te retenir plus longtemps.**

J'eus le droit à un nombre incalculable d'embrassades. De la part d'Alice, d'Esmée, de Carlisle, d'Emmet. Seul Jasper et Rosalie restèrent en retrait, mais ils m'adressèrent un grand sourire.

Edward et moi quittèrent la villa mains dans la main en direction de la forêt.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! Je vous annonce que j'ai fait mon choix sur ma correctrice. Je vous remercie tous pour vos candidatures. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde. Je ne divulguerais pas mon choix, j'ai indiqué à ma nouvelle correctrice ma décision. Voilà encore merci ! Bisous.**


	34. De nouveaux secrets

De nouveaux secrets…

Point de vue de Bella

Au début se fut un silence complet entre Edward et moi. Un silence que je décidai de rompre.

**-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit plus tôt que je devais partir avec mon oncle.**

**-Ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ton oncle n'apprécie pas que tu m'ais pardonné il veut te protéger de moi c'est normal.**

**-On ne va pas pouvoir se voir pendant au moins trois mois…**

**-On va s'en sortir. Douze semaines ce n'est rien comparé aux deux ans qui nous ont séparé…**

**-C'est vrai. **

**-Outre le fait qu'on ne va pas pouvoir se voir, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.**

**-Une bonne idée ?**

**-Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, souffler, te ressourcer. Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme et c'est de ma faute. Alors profite de ce délai pour me revenir en bonne santé. **

**-Tu as raison.**

**-Sais-tu où tu pars ? **

**-En France je crois.**

**-Eh bien ton oncle ne tient pas du tout à ce que je te rejoigne.**

**-Apparemment.**

**-On pourra se téléphoner ?**

**-On se téléphonera. Henri n'a pas intérêt à me priver de communication.**

**-Bella, désolé de changer de sujet, mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur ce que tu étais ?**

**-J'avais peur.**

**-Peur de quoi ?**

**-Que tu me rejettes.**

Il s'arrêta et me prit les deux mains.

**-Bella… comment as-tu pu imaginer que je puisse te rejeter ? Enfin Bella…qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?**

**-Edward essaye de me comprendre. A part ma famille, j'ai toujours été marginalisé… J'avais peur que tu n'acceptes pas ma différence comme tous les autres vampires.**

**-Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres vampires, je suis celui qui t'aime.**

**-Edward…**

**-Bella qui que tu puisses être, je m'en fiche. Tu es celle que j'aime, mon amour, mon âme sœur. Tu pourrais avoir trois yeux, être la pire créature du monde, la plus sanguinaire, ça ne compterait pas. Rien de tout cela réussirait à nous séparer, à me repousser. D'ailleurs je suis fière de toi. Tu es la plus belle créature qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Et je ne parle pas que du physique. Tu me fascines, tu m'impressionnes. Tu es éblouissante. **

**Mais pour toujours tu restes Bella. Ma Bella. Celle que j'aime et que je continuerai à protéger, même si apparemment tu n'en as plus besoin.**

**-Je t'aime. Furent les seuls mots que je pus sortir.** Edward entrelaça nos doigts et nous nous remîmes à marcher.

**-Et ta famille. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense de tout ça ?**

**-Esmée et Alice sont heureuses de nous voir de nouveau ensemble, ce que tu es leur importe peu. Carlisle comme tu t'en doutes est fasciné, il est réellement heureux d'avoir pu te rencontrer et d'en apprendre plus sur cette nouvelle espèce qui l'éblouît. D'après lui vous êtes le mixe parfait entre un vampire et un humain. Emmet ne pense qu'à une chose: se mesurer à toi. Ce qu'il l'intéresse ce sont tes capacités. Jasper est content car il à trouver une très bonne raison pour ne pas t'attaquer. Ton sang ne lui fait définitivement plus envie. Mais il attend de voir, tu lui fais peur.**

**-Comment ça je lui fais peur ?**

**-Avec son passé c'est lui le spécialiste des nouveaux nés, des combats. Or d'après ce qu'on a compris tu as l'air de t'y connaître aussi. C'est ton côté implacable qui l'embête un peu.**

**-Je vous ai prévenus, je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur.**

**-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas contre toi. Je te l'ai dit, il attend de voir.**

**-Et Rosalie ?**

**-C'est toujours la même chose. Elle est jalouse, mais elle n'a rien contre toi.**

**-Jalouse ? On ne peut pas être jalouse de moi.**

**-Tu as décidément une très mauvaise opinion de toi-même.**

**-Je suis comme ça.**

**-Pourquoi tu te dévalorises autant. Tu devrais être fière de ce que tu es.**

**-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, seulement une erreur du destin.**

**-Quand tu rentreras on travaillera sur ta dévalorisation et ton manque de confiance en toi.**

**-C'est peine perdue, j'ai toujours été comme ça.**

**-En fait tu te sens responsable de la mort de ta mère, c'est pour ça que tu as l'impression que tu n'as pas le droit de vivre.**

**-C'est ma faute si elle et mon père n'ont pas pu vivre heureux. Je suis coupable de leur mort.**

**-Ça va être dur de te convaincre que ta vie vaut quelque chose, mais j'ai bien l'intention de réussir.**

**-Je te laisse carte blanche.**

**-Je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Bien sûr.**

**-Pourquoi ton père a été exécuté ? Alors que celui de Kelsi n'a rien eu.**

**-Etant la première de l'espèce, les Volturis ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, alors ils ont pris des mesures préventives.**

**-Tu aurais dû mourir aussi et pourtant tu es toujours là. **

**-Disons que j'ai eu un coup de chance, ou plutôt un coup de mon ange gardien.**

**-Ton ange gardien ?**

**-Figure toi que tous les humains ont un ange gardien, le mien s'appelle Edward comme toi, mais je le surnomme Ed. D'ailleurs il n'apprécie pas trop.**

**-Tu te fiches de moi ?**

**-Je ne veux plus qu'il y ait de mensonges entre nous. Tu veux la vérité tu l'as.**

**-Et cet Ed tu l'a rencontré où ?**

**-Pendant que j'étais dans le coma, j'ai vu ma mère aussi. C'est grâce à eux que tu es en vie d'ailleurs. Ils ont fait en sorte que je me réveille. Je te le présenterai un jour. Je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien. Vous avez le même prénom, la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir me surprotéger et vous lisez tous les deux dans les pensées.**

**-Il a réussi à lire dans tes pensées ?**

**-Oui mais seulement quand j'étais dans le coma, mon bouclier marchait pas.**

**-Tu me laisseras accéder à ton esprit quelques fois ?**

**-Si tu es sage.**

**-Merci. Il exultait. Je vais pouvoir enfin savoir ce qui se passe dans ta jolie petite tête !**

**- Jubile pas trop. Tu n'entendras pas mes pensées vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre.**

**-Je pourrai voir tes rêves ?**

**-Qui te dis que tu dormiras près de moi.**

**-Ah parce que tu peux te passer de moi ?**

**-Frimeur. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ressembles à un dieu qu'on ne peut pas te résister.**

**-Je ne frime pas, je suis réaliste. Tu crois qu'on arrivera à se séparer ? Honnêtement, moi j'en suis incapable désormais.**

**Bien sûr il est évident que je te laisserai tout le temps qu'il te faut pour que tu retrouves confiance en moi. S'il faut pour cela que je te laisse, je le ferai. Mais seulement à ta demande. En attendant, outre la période de trois mois, je ne quitterai pas d'une semelle. **

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.**

**Nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Le soleil s'était complètement levé à présent. Il était temps pour moi de dire au revoir. Dure séparation en vérité. Edward me prit dans ses bras. Je posai mon front contre le sien.**

**-Tu vas tellement me manquer. Murmurai-je.**

**-Toi aussi mon cœur. **

**Un baiser. Deux baiser, puis trois, puis quatre….**

**C'était dure beaucoup plus dur que je ne le pensais. Il entrelaça une dernière fois nos doigts.**

**-Je t'écrirai, t'appellerai tout les jours si tu veux. Et puis trois mois ça passe vite. Mais surtout repose-toi. Tu en as besoin.**

**-Je t'aime. Au revoir.**

**-Je t'aime.**

Nos mains se séparèrent et après un dernier baiser je me dirigeai vers la maison.

…..

Nous décollâmes quelques heures plus tard pour atterrir dans la soirée à Paris. Nous passâmes la nuit dans un hôtel près des Champs-Elysées. Le lendemain matin Henri loua une voiture et nous partîmes en direction de la Bourgogne. La maison de repos se situait en plein milieu des champs et des bois à une centaine de kilomètres de la capitale. Henri l'avait choisie pour sa réputation, mais aussi pour son isolement. Nous arrivâmes à l'établissement en milieu de matinée. Je fus prise en charge directement par une infirmière. Elle m'emmena dans ma chambre. Celle-ci située au rez-de-chaussée donnait sur le parc, à l'arrière de la maison. La pièce était lumineuse, très confortable, mais surtout très simple. Un lit, une table de chevet et une commode emplissaient la chambre. Par contre il y avait une salle de bain. Alors que je rangeais mes affaires dans la commode l'infirmière, nommée, Lucie m'informa du programme pour les trois prochains mois.

**-Le levé est à huit heures et l'extinction des feux est à vingt et une heure trente. Les repas ont lieu au réfectoire à huit heures trente, douze heures trente et dix neuf heures trente. Vous serez suivie par un nutritionniste, un médecin et un thérapeute. Vous aurez une visite médicale tous les trois jours et votre nutritionniste en fonction des directives de votre médecin décidera de votre alimentation. Il y aura des séances individuelles et en groupe avec votre thérapeute. Le reste du temps vous pouvez aller à la salle de sport et au spa contigu à l'établissement de soin. **

**-Et mon oncle ?**

**-Il réside dans la partie réservée aux familles. Vous pouvez le voir autant de fois que vous le voulez. Il est important que vous suiviez le programme à la lettre. Il est accroché près de votre lit. Vous avez des questions ?**

**-Non.**

**-Eh bien je vous laisse. Vous avez le reste de la journée de libre, vous commencez le programme demain.**

**-D'accord merci.**

Lucie sortit. Je m'assis sur le lit. Ces prochaines semaines promettaient d'être folklorique. Je jetai un rapide au « programme ». Vu ce qui m'attendait, je commençai à regretter le marché de mon oncle.

Ce que je pressentais arriva. Les séances chez le psy qu'elles soient individuelles ou en groupe étaient tout simplement horribles. Evidemment la plupart du temps j'enjolivais les choses, mais j'évitais surtout de parler. Raconter ma vie ce n'est pas mon truc et encore moins entendre celle des autres. Ayant été admise pour tentative de suicide, je me retrouvais avec d'autres suicidaires. Honnêtement, eux ils en avaient besoin. Pas moi. Je m'ennuyais ferme à toutes ces séances. Mais bien sûr je devais jouer le jeu de la pauvre dépressive. J'assistais à toutes ces réunions, je prenais tous les médicaments sans rechigner, sans grogner. Je tenais à quitter cet endroit au bout du délai. Cependant même si psychologiquement cet établissement ne m'apportait rien, physiquement c'était autre chose. La cuisine était excellente, le coach sportive super sympa, les séances au spa divine…

Les jours s'étirèrent en semaines. La routine s'installa. Je maudissais mes retrouvailles avec le thérapeute et bénissais les balades dans le parc, les séances de gymnastiques et les massages. Tous les deux jours environs, Edward m'appelait. Ça aussi c'étais un vrai bonheur. Je reçus des lettres aussi. C'est ainsi que j'appris que Kelsi, son copain et les jumeaux avait emménagé dans un appartement pas très loin de Forks. J'eus aussi des nouvelles de Christopher. Il était ravi de voir que je m'en étais sorti et comptais venir me rendre visite un de ces jours. Malgré l'absence d'Edward je me sentais sereine, paisible.

Mon excellent état psychologique et bien sûr tout ce qui avait été mis en œuvre en parallèle commença à produire des effets bénéfiques sur tout mon être. Ça commença par la récupération de mon corps d'avant. D'avant la lettre d'Edward. Finit la maigreur, la vision d'une créature décharné et squelettique dans la glace. Ma peau avait retrouvé sa pâleur naturelle. Plus de blancheur morbide. Mon corps, mon visage avaient recouvré leurs rondeurs, leurs formes. Terminé les membres amaigris, le teint cireux, les lèvres bleuâtre. Mes yeux étaient de nouveaux brillants, plein de vie. Le vert foncé de l'iris avait remplacé le gris clair. Ma force, ma vitesse, mon agilité étaient revenus tout naturellement. La nuit, les cauchemars sombres et sans fin avaient fait place à des rêves colorés et agréables. En l'espace de trois mois j'étais redevenue la Bella d'autrefois et c'était une sensation très plaisante. Il y avait cependant quelques ombres au tableau. La première c'était mon venin. Mon corps n'avait toujours pas recommencé à sécréter de nouvelles molécules. Et sans venins j'étais vulnérable. Mon oncle m'avait prévenue, ça allait être long. C'était la première fois et cette sensation était réellement désagréable. Sans venin je ne pouvais plus guérir en accéléré, plus couper ma respiration, plus tuer personne…

La deuxième ombre c'était mon oncle lui-même. Involontairement j'avais écouté une de ses conversations téléphoniques et ce que j'avais entendu m'intriguait.

Il avait convaincu mon médecin de me laisser sortir une journée. Officiellement c'était un pique nique en forêt, officieusement c'était une partie de chasse. Le sang en bouteille c'est bien, mais rien ne vaut de l'hémoglobine provenant directement de sa source. Enfin bref. Je devais retrouver mon oncle dans le parc après une séance chez le psy. En arrivant sur le lieu du rendez vous, remarquant que mon oncle était au téléphone, je me suis posté dans un coin pour ne pas le déranger. Le problème c'est qu'avec mon ouïe j'ai entendu bien des choses….

**-Non ce n'est pas la peine de revenir. Tout va bien, elle va très bien.**

**-Tu es sûr ? S'il faut je suis prêt.**

**-Non il ne faut pas qu'elle te voit. Même si elle va beaucoup mieux, elle demeure encore fragile. Ta venue risque de bouleverser bien des choses.**

**-Henri, je ne pourrais rester cacher indéfiniment. **

**-Je sais. Mais le délai n'est toujours pas écoulé. S'ils apprennent que tu es toujours là, ils viendront et tout ce qui aura été fait sera réduit à néant. **

**-Bella va bientôt avoir soixante ans. Je vais peut-être pouvoir…**

**-Non ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Je te préviendrais quand viendra le moment. On reste en contact. Je dois te laisser maintenant. **

Quand mon oncle avait raccroché je n'avais pas percuté immédiatement. C'est Henri lui-même qui m'avait fait revenir à la réalité. En fait j'avais été trop absorbée par la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone. C'était une voix que je connaissais, que j'avais déjà entendu de nombreuse fois. Pourtant cette voix semblait venir d'outre tombe…

…

Mes trois mois de cure étaient officiellement terminés. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir enfin rentrer. Surtout qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de pratiquement impossible la veille de mon départ. Quelques choses que j'avais hâte de montrer à Edward.

Oui j'étais vraiment très heureuse de rentrer…


	35. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

Le début d'une nouvelle vie.

Point de vue de Bella

Il faisait beau. La décapotable noire de mon oncle roulait à toute vitesse en direction de la forêt. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne sur la route, avec le soleil, Henri brillait de mille feux. D'habitude il en riait, en jouait même. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui c'était le comptoir des bougonneries.

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord.**

**-Je m'en fiche.**

**-C'est beaucoup trop tôt.**

**-Tonton, tu m'avais promis.**

**-J'aurais pas dû.**

**-C'est trop tard. Ils sont au courant, et ils sont tous très heureux de m'accueillir. **

**-Rester à Forks d'accord. Mais pas chez eux.**

**-Jacques et Georgianna sont partis définitivement pour l'Angleterre. Ils ont vendu la maison. Tu voulais que j'habite où ?**

**-J'avais prévu d'acheter un appartement pas très loin d'ici. En attendant tu aurais pu habiter avec Kelsi. **

**-Pour tenir la chandelle tous les soirs ! ? Merci bien. **

**-De toute façon Cullen ou pas, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi. Je compte bien m'installer dans les environs, histoire de surveiller ton Edward.**

**- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.**

**-Tu comptes rester longtemps chez eux ou ce sont des vacances ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Je resterai autant de temps qu'Esmée m'acceptera sous son toit.**

**-Il y en a un qui va être content !**

**-Tu parles d'Edward ?**

**-Bien sûr. Et maintenant qu'il connaît la signification des couleurs des yeux, il sera ravie quand il te verra.**

**-C'est vrai. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. **

**-Moi non plus. **

**-Ça me fait penser…**

Je commençai à fouiller dans la boite à gants et après quelques secondes trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**-Je veux lui faire une surprise.**

Je mis sur mon nez des lunettes de soleil assez larges. Je voulais qu'Edward soit le premier à voir mes yeux.

**-Lunette ou pas. Ça sera une surprise quand même.**

**-Rabat joie !**

**-Je trouve toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée.**

**-Rien à faire. J'ai été séparée d'Edward assez longtemps !**

**-Séparée ? Vous étiez tous les jours au téléphone !**

**-C'est pas pareille.**

**-Je trouve toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée.**

**-Ça va faire trois fois que tu le dis.**

**-Parce que je pense pareil. A mon avis tu n'as pas pris assez de recul.**

**-Je l'aime.**

**-Ça j'avais compris…**

**-Je fais peut-être une erreur. Mais je veux en profiter. Je veux croire en lui.**

**-Alors tu doutes toujours.**

**-J'essaye de repousser mon manque de confiance. Mais c'est vrai je doute toujours…**

**-C'est normal après ce que tu as vécu. C'est un mécanisme d'autodéfense. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de douter. Comme ça s'il recommence tu te diras : « je le savais ». Mais si je peux te rassurer, et ça me tue de te le dire, mais je pense qu'Edward est sincère. Et j'espère que tu as bien entendu car je ne le répéterai pas.**

**-Tu vois au fond tu l'aimes bien.**

**-N'exagère pas trop. Ame sœur ou pas, je le tiens pour responsable de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Il va lui falloir être très gentil avec moi. Tu lui as peut-être pardonné, mais pas moi ! **

Mon rire s'évanouit dans le vent.

La voiture se gara devant la villa. Tous m'attendaient sur le perron. Je sortis de la voiture, pris mon sac dans le coffre et me tournai vers mon oncle. Il était adossé à la voiture avec son air des mauvais jours.

**-Fais pas la tête…**

**-Je suis toujours pas d'accord. Mais je vais faire des efforts. La preuve j'ai décidé de te laisser quelques jours tranquilles. **

**-C'est pas une prison tu peux venir quand tu veux.**

**-Je viendrai. Ne t'inquiète pas. **

**-Merci. Merci pour tout. **

Il me prit dans ses bras**. **

**- Fais attention à toi. **

Après un baiser sur le front et un salut au Cullen. Il repartit. Quand le bruit de la voiture ne se fit plus entendre, je me retournai vers la maison. Kelsi se jeta pratiquement sur moi.

**-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! **

**-Toi aussi. **

**-Très classe les lunettes. **

**-Je trouve aussi.**

Ce fut au tour des jumeaux et de Damien de se précipiter sur moi. Alice et Emmet ne tardèrent pas aussi.

Heureusement Esmée, Carlisle, Jasper et Rosalie furent moins démonstratifs.

**-Nous sommes heureux de te recevoir chez nous Bella. Tu es ici chez toi.**

**-Merci Esmée. C'est gentil à vous de m'héberger.**

**-Remercie surtout Edward. Il se démène depuis ton départ pour que la maison soit prête. **

**-Ça je confirme il n'a jamais été aussi chiant. **

**-Emmet voyons !** L'Admonesta Esmée.

Je me tournai vers celui qui était le cœur de la conversation.

Si Edward avait pu, il aurait rougi, j'en été persuadé.

En quelques secondes, le perron se vida. Nous étions seuls. D'une main il prit la mienne et de l'autre mon sac. Il me conduisit dans les étages, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. Au moment où je franchis le seuil je compris ce qu'Esmée avait voulu dire sur le fait qu'Edward s'était démené pendant mon absence.

Un immense lit à baldaquin était adossé contre le mur intérieur. La structure était en fer forgé, les courtines et la parure de lit étaient couleur ivoire. Pour faire de la place la bibliothèque avait été déplacé et le sofa repoussé dans un coin. De légers rideaux de la même couleur que le linge de lit avaient été installés sur les baies vitrées.

**-Eh bien je ne m'attendais pas à autant de transformations…**

**-J'ai aussi changé la porte d'entrée. Elle est blindée et il y a un verrou. J'ignore si ça pourra empêcher les intrusions intempestives, mais ça fait une protection supplémentaire. Les rideaux c'est pour qu'on ait plus… d'intimité. C'est assez rare d'en avoir ici. J'ai aussi fait de la place dans le placard pour que tu puisses y mettre tes affaires, c'est pareil pour la salle de bain.**

**-Tu es adorable… Tu as vraiment pensé à tout.**

**-Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi. Mais si c'est trop tôt je peux te préparer la chambre d'amis… **Je pouvais sentir une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Je m'empressai de le rassurer.

**-Non c'est parfait comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.**

**-Je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais nous sommes à l'intérieur et tu as toujours tes lunettes…**

**-Ah oui c'est vrai.**

Je me mis dos à lui, retirai les lunettes et les posai sur le lit. Je me retournai lentement et fixai Edward dans les yeux. Au début, il resta impassible, puis un sourire apparut. Il s'approcha, mit un bras autour de ma taille et releva mon menton.

**-Décidément le violet te va très bien.**

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime.**

**-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ? Je ne veux que ça. **

Il ne se fit pas prier. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Le baiser fut long, très long, tendre, passionné, divin…


	36. Épilogue: Une arrivée qui dérange

Épilogue :

Une arrivée qui dérange

Point de vue de Bella

Voilà trois jours que je résidais chez Edward. Et tout se passait à merveille. Il était si attentif à tous mes besoins, comblait toute mes attentes. Jamais nous n'avions été si fusionnels. Rare était les moments ou nous n'étions pas ensemble. Je ne sais pas s'il ressent la même chose que moi. Mais en ce qui me concerne je suis devenue totalement dépendante de lui. J'ai comme une sorte d'angoisse quand il ne se trouve pas dans la même pièce que moi. Sans lui je suis vulnérable. Et ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout. J'espère vraiment que cela finira par passer. Car cette sensation trouble beaucoup trop mon bonheur retrouvé.

Le soleil ayant rayonné plusieurs jours d'affilé - a ma plus grande satisfaction – se transforma, un soir en pluie battante et en orage. Toute la famille Cullen et moi-même étions réunis dans le salon en train de regarder les informations. Quand soudainement on sonna à la porte. Carlisle se leva et partit en direction de l'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi. Je lui jetais un regard interrogatif mais le sien restait fixé vers l'endroit ou son père avait disparut. Au même moment ce dernier m'appela. Je me levais et le rejoignit. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis qui avait sonné à la porte.

Point de vue d'Edward

La sonnette retentit. En bon chef de famille Carlisle partit voir ce qu'il en était.

A travers les pensées de mon père je pus voir l'inconnu. Grand, cheveux court et foncé, une peau trop blanche pour être naturel. C'était un homme, un vampire et ses yeux pourpres indiquaient son régime alimentaire. Je me tendis. La dernière fois qu'un vampire non végétarien était passé par là, j'avais perdue pour la première fois Bella. Cette arrivé n'annonçait, à mon avis que des problèmes. Je m'insinuais dans les pensées de celui dont je ne connaissais pas encore le nom. Ce que j'y vis me frappa. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers celle que j'aimais. Au même moment l'inconnu demanda à parler à Bella. Carlisle l'appela, elle se leva trop rapidement, même pour moi. (Je ne suis pas encore habitué à ses capacités) Je ne pus donc la retenir.

Je voulus la suivre, mais ce que j'entendis me figea sur place.

Bella n'avait dit qu'un mot. Qu'un prénom en vérité.

**-Christopher ? **

Ces onze lettres prouvaient que Bella le connaissait. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'était les pensées de ce Christopher. Les ennuies ne faisaient que commencer…

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Et voilà la deuxième partie est finit. Comme précédemment la suite se fera dans une troisième partit qui équivaudra à une troisième histoire. Pour une question pratique je ne changerais pas les titres. La suite se nommera donc Un secret, des mensonges de m'avoir suivie, malgré de nombreuse absences. J'espère retrouvé vos commentaire pour la suite. Bisous.  
**

**Bientôt je posterais le résumé et le prologue de la troisième partie.**


End file.
